


'till the end of 25 lives

by cheonsagateun, devvari, Ferra, finitefarfalla (Salmonellagogo), Ningie, renelle, theysayharu, yucc



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 25 Lives, Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Era, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/devvari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferra/pseuds/Ferra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningie/pseuds/Ningie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/pseuds/renelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theysayharu/pseuds/theysayharu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Dua puluh lima kemungkinan untuk Steve dan Bucky.[Sebuah antologi 25 fanfiksi STUCKY dari 9 penulis berbeda.]





	1. The very first time I remember you, you are blond, and you don't love me back.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25 Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13960) by tongari. 



> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Marvel Entertainment** adalah sebuah perusahaan Amerika yang dimiliki oleh _The Walt Disney Company_.
>   * Gambar pada _banner_ adalah karya **Anita Kartini**.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisah seorang peri, sahabatnya, dan kehidupan salah satunya hingga akhir hayat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the very first time i remember you, you are blond, and you don't love me back.] — yucc

* * *

 

* * *

 

.

Nun, nun jauh di sana, di sebuah tanah yang tersembunyi di antara dedaunan, di suatu waktu yang tak terdokumentasi, tersebutlah suatu kerajaan peri yang penuh dengan keajaiban. Kerajaan ini penuh dengan peri yang memiliki kemampuan berbeda-beda. Satu peri mampu memindahkan air untuk mengaliri sumber-sumber minum kerajaan, sementara peri lain merekonstruksi hunian-hunian di antara cabang pohon. Begitu banyak peri, yang dengan kebanggaan masing-masing, membangun kerajaan peri untuk terus makmur selama waktu yang dokumentasinya memenuhi bangunan-bangunan perpustakaan kerajaan.

Inilah tanah air Steve.

Di tengah hujan yang mengguyur wilayah kerajaan, seorang bayi peri terlahir dari rahim Sarah dari Klan Rogers, sebuah klan kecil yang hampir seluruhnya mengabdi sebagai prajurit kebanggaan kerajaan. Steve bertubuh begitu mungil, sangat mungil hingga keluarga Rogers sedikit khawatir akan langkahnya di masa depan.

"Mungkin karena istrimu yang sering batuk-batuk itu, Joseph."

Joseph akan melotot, sementara Sarah menyentuh lembut kepalan tangannya dan berusaha untuk menahan batuknya kali ini. Steve tumbuh dengan melihat hal ini terjadi berulang kali di depan matanya. Peri kecil berambut pirang itu akan pura-pura tidak mendengar lalu lanjut tersenyum saat ditanya Sarah mau makan apa di malam hari.

Pada usia Steve yang ketujuh, Joseph ikut dengan pasukan ekspedisi kerajaan. Pasukan itu membawa tujuan mulia, yakni menjalin hubungan baik dengan kerajaan manusia di perbukitan.

Pasukan ekspedisi kerajaan peri tidak pernah kembali, tidak pula Joseph selaku komandan.

Kerajaan bahkan tidak sempat mengadakan pemakaman. Semua peri sibuk membangun tembok tak kasat mata, pelindung yang melingkupi seluruh kerajaan dan membuat tanah peri hanya tampak seperti hutan biasa dari mata manusia.

Seminggu berselang tegaknya tembok di segala penjuru, James dari Klan Barnes, klan yang berperan besar dalam konstruksi pelindung, menjadi tetangga Steve.

"Panggil aku _Bucky_ ," ujar James. Steve mendongak, berhenti membersihkan ujung sayapnya. Keningnya berkerut.

"Bukankah namamu James?" tanya Steve.

James, yang meminta dipanggil _Bucky_ , tersenyum. "Memang," jawabnya. Alis Steve semakin terangkat naik. "Tapi aku ingin dipanggil Bucky," tambah Bucky.

"Kenapa?"

Bucky terlihat menimbang jawabannya. Ia tak serta merta memenuhi rasa ingin tahu Steve. Barangkali, Bucky terlalu lama berpikir, hingga Steve harus memanggilnya lagi.

"Kenapa, _Bucky_?"

Bucky memamerkan deretan rapi giginya. Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat nama yang ia mau diutarakan oleh Steve.

"Ketika kita bertambah dewasa, akan kuberi tahu, Steve," jawab Bucky akhirnya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Steve. Bucky dan Steve berada pada rentang umur yang sama, tapi perbedaan bangun tubuh mereka begitu kentara. Bahu Steve terasa tenggelam di samping Bucky.

"Baiklah," kata Steve.

***

Bucky berencana untuk memberi tahu Steve mengenai kemampuan khususnya begitu mereka menginjak usia sepuluh. Kaum peri pada umumnya mulai menunjukkan kemampuan spesial mereka di usia sepuluh. Bucky sedikit berbeda dengan peri-peri lainnya. Sejak umurnya lima tahun, kemampuannya sudah muncul.

Bucky dapat melihat dunia paralel.

Kaum peri sedari dulu mempercayai keberadaan berbagai dunia yang tumpang-tindih dengan dunia yang mereka tempati. Mungkin di salah satu dunia itu, peri adalah populasi yang jumlahnya melebihi manusia. Kemampuan Bucky adalah bukti dari kepercayaan tersebut.

Di salah satu dunia yang Bucky lihat, ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang wajahnya seperti versi dewasa Steve dan dirinya sendiri. Bucky yakin, pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang tertawa dengan Steve di dalam besi berongga yang dapat berjalan itu adalah dirinya, sekalipun warna rambut pemuda itu tidak pirang seperti dirinya. Bucky melihat mereka saling tertawa, bicara satu sama lain, dan Steve memanggilnya " _Bucky_ ".

Bucky merasa sebutan itu lebih cocok untuknya ketimbang "James".

Maka, di ulang tahun Steve yang kesepuluh, Bucky menunggu bersama Steve. Mereka duduk bersisian di atas daun yang cukup lebar. Pandangan keduanya terarah pada purnama di langit, sambil menunggu hari berganti. Bucky sudah bersiap-siap menyelamati Steve untuk kekuatan spesial yang akan muncul. Setelah mereka menari untuk merayakannya, Bucky berencana untuk memberi tahu Steve mengenai kemampuannya dan apa yang ia lihat menggunakan itu.

Waktu yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung tiba.

Sampai hari berganti, Steve tidak merasakan perubahan apapun pada dirinya. Senyum Steve yang sedari pagi siap menyambut kemampuan barunya perlahan luntur. Steve menunduk, memandangi kedua tangannya, mengamati sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tetaplah peri yang paling mungil di antara teman-teman sepantarannya. Semua sama saja.

"… Tunggulah setahun lagi, Steve. Banyak kasus peri yang baru mendapatkan kemampuan mereka, bahkan saat mereka berusia lima belas," ujar Bucky. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak Steve. Bucky menatap Steve lurus. Ekspresi tegas ada di wajahnya.

"Entahlah, Buck," Steve bersuara pelan, "mungkin saja kemampuanku tak akan pernah datang selamanya."

Ucapan Steve sarat dengan ketidakpercayaan, meski sepasang mata birunya masih memancarkan secercah harap setelah mendengar perkataan Bucky.

Bucky mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pundak Steve. "Kita tunggu sebentar lagi," katanya lagi.

Maka, Bucky dan Steve menunggu. Sampai ulang tahun Steve yang kesebelas, kedua belas, ketiga belas, keempat belas, dan kelima belas, mereka masih menunggu.

Di usia yang keenam belas, harapan sudah lenyap dari sinar mata Steve. Dada Bucky terasa diremas oleh kekuatan yang tidak ia ketahui. Yang Bucky tahu, ia tidak mau lagi melihat ekspresi Steve yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Sambil sedikit membungkuk (Bucky terus bertambah tinggi, sementara Steve tidak mengalami perubahan lagi sejak usianya empat belas, dan Bucky tidak menyukai hal ini), Bucky menangkup wajah Steve.

"Satu tahun lagi. Kita beri kesempatan untuk kemampuanmu menampakkan diri," ucap Bucky.

Mata biru Steve bertemu dengan mata Bucky. Tidak ada setitik pun cahaya harapan di kedua iris biru itu, tapi Steve mengangguk jua.

"Setelah itu, kita melanjutkan hidup," ujar Steve tegas.

Melanjutkan hidup, _menganggap kemampuan khusus peri tidak ada dan tidak Steve perlukan sama sekali_ , itulah yang sobat Bucky maksud.

Maka, Bucky dan Steve kembali menunggu.

Ketika hari berganti dan usia Steve sudah tujuh belas lebih satu hari, tidak ada kekecewaan yang muncul di wajah Steve, sebab ia memang sudah tak lagi berharap. Mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka menunggu karena Bucky-lah yang masih berharap.

Hari itu, Bucky dan Steve melanjutkan hidup tanpa melihat ke belakang.

***

Steve mengaduk sup dengan sendok kayu. Bucky bertandang ke rumahnya untuk makan malam hari ini.

Sejak Sarah tiada, Steve mengurus dirinya sendiri. Bertahun-tahun memasak sendiri membuat masakan Steve menjadi favorit Bucky karena kelezatannya.

Begitu sup matang, Steve membawa mangkuk kayu besar ke meja makan. Harumnya masakan Steve membuat Bucky yang sudah kelaparan sedari tadi menjadi semakin tidak sabar menikmati santap malamnya. Ketika Bucky sudah siap menyendok porsi supnya, pertanyaan Steve memecah konsentrasinya—

"Bucky, aku ingin tahu kemampuanmu."

Sendok Bucky jatuh ke lantai.

"Ah! Sendokku jatuh. Sebentar, Steve," ujar Bucky cepat-cepat. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil sendok dari lantai.

(Steve tidak tahu ini, tapi Bucky mendadak berdebar-debar. Dadanya bergemuruh sejak Steve bertanya.)

Bucky mengingat di dalam kepalanya untuk mengganti sendoknya dengan sendok bersih. Ia akan melakukan ini nanti karena sekarang, ia khawatir akan kembali menjatuhkan alat makan.

"Bucky?" panggil Steve dengan sedikit penekanan.

Sang peri yang bertubuh lebih besar berdeham. "Um, soal itu—"

"Tak apa, Buck," potong Steve. "Beri tahu saja. Tidak perlu kausembunyikan lagi. Aku tidak masalah. Aku sendiri yang bilang padamu berkali-kali kalau aku sudah meninggalkan semua itu di belakang. Aku masih bisa hidup dan bekerja tanpa harus memiliki kemampuan khusus. Tidak perlu merasa sungkan atau semacamnya. Aku tidak akan merasa iri padamu. Kau sudah mengenalku lama, kan."

"Ya, aku memang sudah mengenalmu lama, Steve. Dari sejak kau masih belum berani mencari herbarium sendiri, sampai-sampai kau meninggalkan bekas di pergelangan tanganku saking kuatnya cengkeraman dan tarikanmu—"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bahas cerita itu lagi, Bucky," kata Steve cepat-cepat. Bucky dapat melihat rona merah di kedua pipi temannya. Mau sampai kapanpun, Bucky rasa, ingatan akan peristiwa yang itu akan selalu membuat Steve malu.

Bucky tertawa pelan. Ia teringat akan keterkejutannya mendapati kekuatan Steve tidak berbanding lurus dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Sahabatnya seperti punya kekuatan super kalau memang sedang _kepepet_.

Setelah tawanya reda, Bucky mengulas senyum kecil di wajahnya. Steve masih menunggu tanpa suara. Mungkin, kalau Bucky kelamaan berdiam diri, sup mereka akan keburu dingin.

Bucky bertemu mata dengan Steve. Pandangannya tenang walaupun isi kepalanya sedang berputar dengan sangat cepat.

Ia sangat berharap, keputusannya kali ini tepat.

"… Aku tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa, Steve. Alasan mengapa aku selama ini tidak berkata apapun adalah karena aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dibahas."

Bucky dapat melihat kedua mata biru Steve membulat. Kata-kata yang meluncur dari lidahnya kemudian jadi terasa lebih mudah.

"Aku sama sepertimu, Steve."

Steve mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Oleh karena itu, Bucky kembali mengulangi kata-katanya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

" _Aku sama sepertimu, Steve_."

Semua yang terjadi kemudian berlangsung begitu cepat. Satu detik Steve masih duduk di depan Bucky, detik berikutnya ia sudah memeluk Bucky erat-erat. Sup di mangkuk Steve tumpah sedikit ke meja karena gerakan tiba-tiba Steve.

Pelukan Steve berlangsung singkat, tapi rasa hangat yang tertinggal di tubuh Bucky tak kunjung hilang sampai mereka selesai makan.

Ketika Bucky pamit pulang, Steve menahan tangannya sejenak. Ada senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih karena terus ada bersamaku, Buck. Kurasa, kita memang sudah ditakdirkan jadi tetangga."

Bucky berkedip lalu tertawa singkat.

"Tenang saja, sobat," katanya, "kita akan terus bersama sampai akhir. Tidak mudah mengusir tetanggamu ini."

Tawa renyah Steve mengantar Bucky kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

Sesaat sebelum Bucky naik ke tempat tidurnya, ia melihat Steve dengan postur tubuh yang lebih gagah. Senyum sosok berambut pirang itu cemerlang dan brilian. Dengan cangkir di tangan, ia melambai pada Bucky yang berada di balik suatu pembatas. Rambut Bucky berwarna cokelat dan diikat karena tampaknya akan mengganggu pekerjaannya. Bucky yang ia lihat kemudian melambai balik pada Steve.

Secepat datangnya penglihatan itu, secepat itu juga penglihatan Bucky selesai. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya.

Ia berharap, keputusannya menyembunyikan kemampuannya dari Steve bukanlah suatu kesalahan.

***

Kira-kira di pertengahan usia 20 (Steve dan Bucky berhenti menghitung sejak mereka memutuskan bahwa kemampuan khusus tidaklah penting), raja di tanah peri mangkat. Seluruh negeri berduka selama satu minggu. Usai masa berkabung, kerajaan segera disibukkan dengan pencarian raja atau ratu yang baru. Sesuai tradisi yang sudah-sudah, mereka yang berminat boleh berkumpul di halaman luas istana.

Dari generasi ke generasi, peri yang dinyatakan paling berani di antara seluruh peserta akan diangkat menjadi raja atau ratu hingga akhir hayat mereka.

"Hei, Steve, kau benar-benar tidak mau mencobanya?"

Steve berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Sejak tadi, ia tengah membenarkan kuali di dapur Bucky.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak akan keluar sebagai pemenang, Bucky. Kita berdua tahu itu," jawab Steve. Ia langsung kembali pada kesibukannya tadi.

Bucky melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu itu, Steve. Kalau kau tidak mencoba, kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Lagipula, itu sayembara untuk mengetahui tingkat keberanian, bukan tingkat kekuatan."

"Lalu, kalau tesnya 'siapa yang paling berani meruntuhkan tembok istana', bagaimana? Punya keberanian saja tidak cukup. Aku tidak akan mampu meruntuhkan tembok istana hanya dengan keberanian." Kali ini, Steve tidak berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia tetap berjuang memperbaiki kuali milik Bucky.

Helaan napas panjang dikeluarkan Bucky. Steve benar-benar keras kepala.

"Dengar, Steve," Bucky mencoba lagi, "bagiku, kau adalah orang terberani yang pernah kutemui—"

"Itu hanya pendapatmu pribadi, pendapat yang sangat bias karena kau sudah berteman begitu lama denganku, Buck," potong Steve. Helai-helai poni pirangnya menempel di dahi karena keringat. Membenarkan kuali Bucky benar-benar menguras tenaga Steve.

"—karena tanpa kekuatan spesial pun, kau terus melanjutkan hidup dengan kepala tegak. Peri yang mengolokmu tanpa takut kaupandang tepat di mata. Kau berkali-kali menantang mereka melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik darimu, Steve. Kalau bukan keberanian, apalagi namanya?"

"Itu namanya pembelaan diri, Bucky." Steve menghela napas. Berdebat dengan Bucky membuat konsentrasinya agak pecah, sehingga membetulkan kuali jadi terasa lebih sulit.

"Lagipula," Steve meletakkan dulu kuali Bucky, "kenapa kau begitu bersikeras memintaku ikut sayembara itu?" Peri yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu mau menyelesaikan adu argumennya dulu dengan Bucky agar fokusnya tidak terbagi dua.

"Karena kalau kau memenangkan sayembara itu, aku selaku sahabatmu bisa ikut makan enak! Raja bisa makan enak, bukan?" jawab Bucky sambil menyeringai. "Kita tidak perlu susah-susah memikirkan besok mau makan apa lagi," tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang ikut. Sama saja, kan, akhirnya?"

Bucky menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Rambut pirangnya ikut mengayun di udara. "Aku tidak cocok menjadi raja," ucapnya. "Selain itu, kau mau punya raja yang hobinya makan melulu?"

Steve terkekeh. "Astaga, Bucky, kita membicarakan ini seolah-olah kita sudah pasti menang saja."

"Aku tidak akan menang, Steve. Kau yang akan menang," sahut Bucky. Mata birunya beradu dengan mata biru Steve. Bucky berharap, keseriusan kalimatnya dapat Steve tangkap.

Steve adalah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata. Ia kembali pada kuali Bucky di tangannya.

"Kau adalah peri paling berani yang pernah kutemui, Steve. Sungguh."

Usai Bucky berbicara, Steve tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

Di hari sayembara, Steve memutuskan untuk datang.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyambarnya pagi-pagi, tapi di sinilah ia, di tengah-tengah halaman istana, bersama kerumunan peri lainnya. Steve menunggu datangnya perwakilan istana yang akan menjelaskan alur sayembara, tapi hingga waktu yang telah ditentukan lewat, tak seorang pun muncul di podium. Beberapa peri sudah mulai kasak-kusuk karena kejanggalan ini. Steve sendiri merasa ada yang tidak beres, tapi ia tetap diam di tempatnya.

Tiba-tiba, dari ujung kerumunan peserta sayembara, ada teriakan kencang—

"ADA PELEDAK!"

Situasi di sekitar Steve seketika begitu kacau. Peri-peri banyak yang terbang, lari menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. _Persetan dengan sayembara_ , mungkin begitu pikir mereka. Beberapa kali Steve ditabrak peri yang terbang ke berbagai arah, berusaha keluar dari aula.

Dada Steve bergemuruh. Ia seperti tertular kepanikan peri-peri lain. Namun, bagaimana pun juga, Steve merasa tidak akan ada cukup waktu untuk lari. Dampak dari ledakan akan mengenai begitu banyak peri—

Alih-alih terbang ke arah luar, Steve melawan arus dan mendekati sumber yang membuat kericuhan ini. Dengan mendekap peledak di dadanya, Steve terbang sejauh mungkin dari area yang padat peri yang melarikan diri. Steve terbang, terbang, terus terbang sampai mendekati tembok yang melingkupi seluruh tanah kerajaan peri—

Peledak di dekapannya tak kunjung aktif.

Kening Steve berkerut. _Apa maksud semua ini?_ Steve kembali ke tanah sambil masih memegangi peledak, antisipasi peledak tiba-tiba menyala. Tak lama setelah kakinya kembali menyentuh rerumputan, beberapa penjaga istana menghampirinya.

"Mohon ke arah podium bersama kami, Tuan," ujar salah satu dari penjaga yang menghampiri Steve. Peledak di tangan Steve diambil oleh penjaga yang lain.

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, Steve menghampiri podium. Ketika ia tiba di samping podium, mendadak salah satu peri yang ia ketahui sebagai pejabat tinggi istana menghampirinya.

"Yang Mulia," katanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pengawal istana berlutut satu kaki di sekitar Steve. Kening Steve berkerut dalam. "Tunggu, ini pasti sebuah kesalahan," ujar Steve cepat.

Peri yang pertama menyebut Steve dengan gelar "Yang Mulia" (Abraham dari Klan Erskine, kalau Steve tidak salah ingat) tersenyum pada Steve. "Ini bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, Steve dari Klan Rogers. Sayembara yang Istana adakan adalah untuk menemukan yang terberani dari antara para peri. Dengan membawa peledak tadi, kau menunjukkan keberanianmu, meski dihadapkan pada maut sekalipun. Engkau, Steve dari Klan Rogers, akan menjadi pemimpin dari tanah peri," jelas Abraham. Peri yang jauh lebih tua dari Steve itu berdiri sejenak, lalu memegangi kedua pundak Steve.

"Masa depan tanah peri ada di tanganmu, Nak Steve. Jangan ragu karena kekuranganmu. Kau telah menunjukkan keberanian yang tidak semua orang punya, atau bahkan tidak ada yang memiiki sama sekali kecuali dirimu."

Abraham melepaskan pundak Steve. Bersama dengan pengawal dan pegawai istana lain, ia kembali berlutut satu kaki. Satu tangannya disilangkan di depan dada.

"Yang Mulia Steve dari Klan Rogers," sahut Abraham lagi.

"Yang Mulia Steve dari Klan Rogers!" seru beberapa prajurit di sekitarnya.

"Yang Mulia Steve dari Klan Rogers!" Semakin banyak peri yang mengulangi, bahkan kini mereka yang tadinya mengikuti sayembara pun ikut bergabung.

"Yang Mulia Steve dari Klan Rogers!" ulang mereka yang berkerumun berlutut mengelilingi Steve. Semakin lama semakin keras seruan itu

Steve mengerjap berulang kali, memastikan apa yang ia lihat di depannya sekarang adalah nyata. Berulang kali ia mengusap matanya, pemandangan di hadapannya tetap sama. Begitu banyak peri, mulai dari kalangan istana sampai ke rakyat yang mengikuti sayembara, semua bersama-sama menyerukan gelar barunya.

 _"Yang Mulia Steve dari Klan Rogers_!"

Senyum perlahan merekah di wajah Steve. Ia menyeka sudut air matanya yang sudah tergenangi oleh air mata. Steve membungkuk hormat berkali-kali ke segala arah, sambil berterima kasih atas kepercayaan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Steve tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.

Ia tidak sabar untuk memberi tahu Bucky.

.

Steve mengetuk pintu rumah Bucky berulang kali. Di ketukan kelima, Bucky membuka pintu—dan langsung berlutut satu kaki sambil menyilangkan satu tangannya di depan dada.

"Yang Mulia Steve dari Klan Rogers," ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu sopan dan _sangat tidak Bucky_.

Steve langsung meninju lengan Bucky. "Bangun, Buck. Nadamu itu sangat tidak _kau_ , tahu. Ayo, bangun." Steve menarik Bucky untuk bangkit berdiri. Bucky mengikuti kemauan sahabatnya kali ini dan berdiri. Steve menghela napas panjang kemudian.

"Kabar cepat sekali tersiar, huh."

Bucky mengangkat bahunya. Ia mempersilakan Steve masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu menutup pintu depan. "Kabar sebesar ini tidak mungkin sampai dengan lambat. Apalagi, raja berikutnya adalah Steve dari Klan Rogers yang selama ini banyak diolok masyarakat karena kekurangannya," sahut Bucky. Seringai lebar mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Padahal aku ingin jadi yang pertama kali memberitahumu, Bucky," keluh Steve. Kekecewaan terpancar dari raut mukanya.

"Apa boleh buat. Lagipula, aku sudah senang menerima kunjungan dari Raja," kata Bucky sambil terkekeh.

Steve tersenyum tipis. "Aku masih tetap sahabatmu, Bucky dari Klan Barnes," ucapnya pelan.

Pandangan Steve dan Bucky bertemu. Selama beberapa waktu, tidak ada yang bersuara. Sunyi meliputi pertemuan kedua iris berwarna biru.

Berselang satu menit, tawa pecah di antara keduanya. Bucky memulai dan Steve larut dalam tawa.

Bucky mendekat pada Steve dan melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Steve yang lebih kecil darinya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai berubah, oke, Sobat? Aku tidak mau kau dibutakan kekuasaan dan blablabla itulah." Pundak Steve ditepuk beberapa kali oleh Bucky sebagai bentuk penekanan kata-katanya.

"Tentu, Sobat. Lagipula, aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu penasihat kerajaan nanti."

Kedua alis Bucky terangkat. Ekspresinya berubah menunjukkan suatu ketertarikan. "Oh? Jadi, nanti kita bisa makan enak bersama, Steve?"

Steve segera menyikut Bucky. Peri yang berbadan lebih besar itu seketika mengaduh ketika siku tajam Steve bertemu sisi perutnya.

"Hei, raja tidak boleh kasar pada sahabatnya sendiri!"

Steve tahu Bucky tidak sedang serius. Ia tertawa mendengar ocehan Bucky. Sekali lagi, keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam tawa. Malam ini mereka akan menghabiskan stok bahan makanan mereka dan makan sepuasnya sebagai bentuk perayaan, sebab mulai esok, mereka tidak perlu lagi khawatir memikirkan harus makan apa.

.

Setelah puas makan dan tertawa-tawa karena cerita nostalgia yang saling ditukarkan, Steve dan Bucky duduk bersisian di luar rumah Steve. Mereka memandangi langit malam yang tampak lebih indah dari biasanya. (Keduanya tahu, ini adalah efek dari euforia keberhasilan Steve memenangkan sayembara tadi siang yang tak kunjung surut.)

"… Bucky," ujar Steve memecah keheningan. Bucky menoleh ke samping dan bertemu pandang dengan Steve.

"Ya, Steve?"

"Terima kasih karena waktu itu kau begitu mempercayaiku dan tidak berhenti menyuruhku ikut sayembara."

Bucky diam sejenak. Ia menatap kedua iris biru Steve lekat-lekat. Setelah beberapa lama, senyuman terulas di bibirnya.

"Apakah ini berarti aku tidak perlu memintamu membetulkan kuali dapurku lagi, Sobat?"

Steve tertawa pelan. Bucky masih tetap dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Ya, ya, tentu, Buck." Steve mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia kembali menatap langit malam.

"… Tenang saja, Bucky," ujarnya tiba-tiba, "rajamu ini tidak memiliki kemampuan spesial apa-apa. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kau yang juga tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus."

Bucky kembali terdiam. Kali ini, ia tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Bucky hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Steve.

Sampai sekarang, tak ada satu pun penglihatan Bucky yang dibagi dengan Steve. Bucky tidak mau merusak imejnya di mata Steve. Tidak memberi tahu kemampuannya tidak akan membuat keduanya mengalami kesulitan dalam hidup. Apalagi, mulai esok, Steve adalah raja dari tanah peri. Tidak ada hal yang perlu mereka khawatirkan lagi perihal bertahan hidup.

Lagipula, Bucky merasa belum siap untuk memberi tahu apa yang ia lihat pagi tadi. Bucky merasa belum waktunya memberi tahu Steve bahwa di dunia yang lain, ia adalah seorang manusia perempuan yang berciuman dengan Steve setelah menerima lamaran sobat kecilnya itu.

***

Masa-masa transisi Steve adalah saat-saat yang sulit. Banyak peri yang meragukan kepemimpinan Steve, mulai dari penduduk sampai pejabat pemerintahan. Bahkan, Steve dan Bucky yang sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang tidak mulus pun merasa kelelahan.

"… Menurutmu, sampai kapan kita harus menghadapi ini, Steve?" tanya Bucky di salah satu akhir pekan mereka. Meski dibilang "akhir pekan", masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan Steve dan Bucky. Ini hanya satu dari sangat sedikit waktu istirahat mereka. Bucky bisa melihat kantung mata yang mulai terbentuk di wajah Steve. Padahal, kantung mata pada kaum peri seharusnya tidak semudah itu muncul seperti pada kaum manusia.

"Kalau lelah, istirahatlah sebentar, Bucky." Steve meletakkan perkamen yang baru selesai ia amati. Ia memijat pelan pelipisnya. Membaca terlalu lama ternyata bukan hal yang baik.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku pun tidak akan berhenti, Sobatku," sahut Bucky. Ia meregangkan badannya sebentar, lalu kembali menggores sesuatu di atas perkamen.

Steve tersenyum tipis. "Keras kepala," katanya.

Bucky tertawa pelan. "Bercerminlah dulu, Yang Mulia," balas Bucky.

Keheningan menyelinap untuk beberapa waktu. Ketika sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa pegal di lehernya, Steve berhenti membaca. Ia menghela napas panjang dan bersandar sepenuhnya dulu di kursinya. Bucky menyusul tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Hei, Steve," ujar Bucky, "haus?"

Steve mengangguk. Bucky mengulas senyum kecil dan tidak membuang waktu untuk terbang membawakan dua gelas air ke area meja yang bebas dari perkamen, tinta, dan pena bulu.

Sang raja peri mengambil gelas yang diberikan oleh penasihatnya. Steve memegangi dan memutar-mutar gelas tersebut. Alih-alih langsung meminum isinya, Steve malah berlama-lama memandangi air di dalam gelas. Hal ini sukses membuat kedua alis Bucky terangkat ke atas.

"Tidak ada alkohol di situ, Yang Mulia," kekehan terselip di antara kata-kata Bucky, "sungguh."

Steve menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Bukan itu, Buck," tanggapnya. "Aku hanya merasa seperti kembali ke masa-masa saat peri di sekitar kita terus mencemooh kita."

Bucky membawa mulut gelas ke bibirnya. Ia meneguk airnya sambil melihat ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Yah, ada yang bilang kalau sejarah itu sering terulang kembali," komentar Bucky sambil mengangkat santai bahunya.

Steve berdeham pelan. Bucky melirik dari sudut matanya. Tampaknya, Steve masih belum "puas" dengan kata-kata Bucky. Maka, Bucky putuskan untuk menambah jelas maksudnya.

"Kita sudah pernah melewati hal semacam ini. Kita akan melewatinya lagi, Steve. Lagipula, aku akan terus bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi nanti."

Steve masih belum mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tetap menatap intens air di dalam gelas, seolah air itu mampu memberikan jawaban dari segala kegundahannya, jawaban yang bahkan tak dapat Bucky berikan.

Kesadaran akan hal ini membuat nyeri mendadak menyerang dada Bucky.

Sang penasihat menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskan pelan-pelan. Ia menghabiskan air di gelasnya. Bucky merasa haus lagi, jadi ia berdiri sambil membawa gelasnya untuk kembali diisi. Sebelum terbang dan beranjak, Bucky sempat melirik Steve.

Air di gelas Steve masih terisi penuh.

Bucky memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelah menimbang beberapa lama, akhirnya ia menghampiri sisi Steve.

"Sobat," mulainya, "berhentilah sebentar. Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Behentilah melangkah barang semenit dan lihat ke sekitarmu. Kau bisa melangkah sampai di sini, sampai sejauh ini. Semua itu berarti sesuatu."

Bucky meletakkan tangannya yang bebas di pundak Steve. Bila pegangannya lebih erat dari biasanya, ia memilih untuk mengesampingkan itu saat ini.

"Ingatlah, aku akan terus di sisimu, apapun yang terjadi. Sampai akhir, aku adalah sahabatmu. Sampai akhir, aku bersamamu, Steve," tegas Bucky. Kali ini, ia mendapat perhatian dari Steve. Kedua mata biru Steve bertemu dengan miliknya cukup lama.

Bucky adalah yang duluan memutus kontak mata.

"Aku masih haus. Aku mau mengambil air dulu dan jalan-jalan di kebun istana sebentar. Tak apa, kan, kutinggal sebentar?"

Steve mengangguk. "Segarkan matamu sana," katanya dengan senyum kecil.

Bucky balas tersenyum singkat dan segera terbang meninggalkan ruangan.

Ia tahu ia memang butuh udara segar setelah penat seharian mengurus perkamen, bukan karena sedang melarikan diri dari sesuatu yang terasa menggerogoti dadanya dari dalam.

.

Sejujurnya (tapi mungkin Bucky memang bias karena ini adalah Steve, sahabat karibnya sejak ia masih berusia lima tahun), Steve sudah membawa banyak perubahan di tanah peri. Yang paling menonjol adalah usahanya menghapus diskriminasi bagi mereka yang tidak lahir dengan kemampuan khusus. Selain itu, Steve juga terus mengusahakan agar tidak terjadi perseteruan antara berbagai klan peri. Di masa kepemimpinan Steve, tidak boleh ada yang saling merendahkan karena merasa kemampuan khususnya lebih superior.

Setidaknya, seiring berjalannya waktu, keraguan banyak pihak akan kepemimpinan Steve terus berkurang. Tidak berarti semua sudah sepenuhnya mendukung Steve, tapi Bucky menganggap ini sebagai sebuah perkembangan yang baik.

Steve tidak semuram hari-hari pertamanya menjabat. Itu adalah hal yang baik di mata Bucky.

Sambil terbang di dekat tembok pelindung negeri, Bucky berharap keadaan akan terus menuju ke arah yang lebih baik.

***

.

Wadah tinta yang Bucky pegang mendadak jatuh ke lantai. Seisi istana sedang dalam situasi kacau. Para peri bolak-balik di koridor tempat Bucky berada sekarang. Rasanya, ia baru saja mau mengisi tinta pena bulunya, tapi situasi berubah dengan cepat. Tak memedulikan wadah yang jatuh, Bucky terbang mengikuti arus peri yang lain.

 _Steve_. Bucky harus mencari Steve dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Sambil terus terbang bersama rombongan peri lain, Bucky melihat begitu banyak pasukan peri yang sudah bersiap. Keningnya berkerut karena ini bukan hal yang biasa terjadi. Pasukan sangat jarang keluar sebab tanah peri relatif damai. Jadi, hal ini benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang lumrah terjadi.

Pergerakan rombongan dari dalam istana baru berhenti di depan tembok yang melindungi seantero negeri—

Tembok itu sekarang sudah berlubang di satu sisi. Mata Bucky kontan membulat. Namun, yang membuat panik istana bukan itu.

Seorang manusia terbujur di tanah peri. Jelas terlihat bahwa tembok yang berlubang adalah jalannya masuk. Sepertinya, pasukan peri sudah berhasil melumpuhkannya dengan debu peri, sehingga manusia itu sekarang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Di antara kasak-kusuk, bisik-bisik panik, dan ekspresi khawatir, Bucky melihat Steve terbang di dekat manusia yang berhasil menerobos itu. Reaksi pertama Bucky begitu menemukan Steve adalah menghampirinya, tapi penglihatan yang ia terima membuatnya beku di tempat.

Bucky melihat seorang manusia perempuan yang mengarahkan sebuah benda yang mampu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat bunyi nyaring ketika benturan dengan perisai. Perisai itu dipegang oleh Steve yang berwujud manusia. Senyuman wanita di penglihatannya menunjukkan kepuasan. Ketika Bucky melihat ke arah Steve, ia menemukan pancaran kekaguman di mata Steve dan—

"Bucky!"

Sang penasihat kerajaan peri tersadar seketika. Ia terbang ke arah Steve yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi masalah besar, huh?" tanya Bucky. Pikirannya masih terbagi dua antara kini dan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Namun, bukannya menyetujuinya, Steve malah mengulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Malah sebaliknya. Kita bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita dengan ras manusia melalui peristiwa ini, Buck."

"Aku tidak tahu, Sobat. Kita sebaiknya hati-hati."

Perkataan Bucky sepertinya hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar lewat telinga kiri Steve. Sang raja peri masih tetap dengan senyum dan tatapan optimisnya pada sosok manusia yang baru saja menerobos tembok.

Bucky memang sudah bilang ia akan bersama Steve, apapun yang terjadi. Itu berarti, keputusan Steve akan selalu ia dukung. Meski demikian, tetap saja, kali ini Bucky merasa tidak nyaman entah mengapa.

***

Sang manusia yang menerobos tembok diperlakukan layaknya tamu. Manusia itu disusutkan bentuknya dengan kemampuan khusus salah satu klan peri. Selama manusia tersebut tak sadarkan diri, Bucky seringkali melihat Steve bolak-balik menjenguknya.

"Pelayan akan memanggilmu kalau manusia perempuan itu bangun, Steve," ujar Bucky ketika mereka berpapasan.

"Aku ingin menjadi tuan rumah yang baik, Bucky."

Bucky menghela napas pelan. "Steve, kenapa kau begitu berbaik hati? Padahal, mereka, para manusia sudah membuat ayahmu—"

Steve berhenti melangkah. Untuk sejenak, Bucky tak bisa membaca ekspresinya.

"Ini sudah lewat hampir dua puluh tahun, Bucky. Dua puluh lima tahun di tahun peri berarti sekitar tujuh puluh lima tahun di dunia manusia. Aku percaya, pemerintahan mereka telah berganti. Kita harus memberikan mereka kesempatan."

"Tapi, Steve—"

"Aku tidak mau memperlakukan mereka seperti mereka memperlakukan kaum kita, Bucky. Kau pasti mengerti. Kau sudah mengenalku selama dua dekade," potong Steve. Tatapannya meminta Bucky untuk memahami tindakannya.

Bucky menghela napas panjang. Sepasang mata biru Steve telah menjadi kelemahannya tanpa ia sadari.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung panggil aku, Steve."

Setelah melihat senyum di wajah Steve, Bucky kembali terbang ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Steve.

Sambil terbang, Bucky mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Ia berharap kuku yang melukai telapaknya bisa mengalihkan rasa nyeri di dadanya.

.

Manusia perempuan yang berhasil menerobos tembok negeri peri itu bernama Margaret Carter. Margaret, yang mengaku lebih senang dipanggil Peggy, adalah satu dari kesatria dari kerajaan manusia di perbukitan. Peggy ditugaskan untuk patroli, tapi ia bergerak terlalu jauh, sampai-sampai terpisah dari rombongan dan menabrak tembok negeri peri karena mengira itu hanya bagian dari hutan, seperti kamuflase yang kaum peri ciptakan.

Sejujurnya, tak satu pun perkataan Peggy dapat Bucky percayai.

Mungkin karena ia masih ingat betapa sedihnya Steve di hari-hari pertama sejak ayahnya wafat, mungkin karena ia tidak sepemaaf Steve.

Mungkin juga karena Bucky melihat Steve dan Peggy tertawa bahagia di suatu ruangan putih di penglihatannya.

Bucky menarik napas panjang.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaruh perkamen di ruangan kerja Steve karena dari luar, ia bisa mendengar jelas suara antusias Steve dan tawa yang mengikuti setelahnya.

***

Peggy kembali ke kerajaannya setelah tiga hari memulihkan diri di dunia peri. Steve berharap dengan kembalinya Peggy, kali ini, kaum manusia dapat menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan kaum peri.

Harapan Steve terkabul satu minggu kemudian.

Utusan dari kerajaan manusia datang ke tanah peri. Perjanjian perdamaian dibuat di antara keduanya. Kaum manusia tidak akan pernah mengganggu kaum peri dan sebaliknya. Seluruh penduduk tanah peri bersorak. Mereka yang dahulu meragukan kepemimpinan Steve kini berbalik berterima kasih atas keamanan yang Steve bantu wujudkan. Tembok yang mengelilingi tanah peri kini hanya berfungsi sebagai perbatasan, bukan simbol ketakutan kaum peri pada kaum manusia.

Kekuasaan Steve sebagai raja semakin kukuh. Bucky lebih sering melihat ekspresi lega di wajah Steve dan kobaran semangat di sepasang mata biru Steve.

Kendati demikian, rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menyesakkan karena Bucky tahu apa alasan kegembiraan Steve sebenarnya.

Sejak perjanjian perdamaian ditandatangani, Peggy dapat lebih mudah datang menemui Steve. Mereka sering berbincang di taman istana. Setiap kali Bucky terbang melintas, ia melihat Steve berbincang dengan serius bersama Peggy, tersenyum lebar, atau tertawa karena entah apa yang ia bicarakan dengan kesatria wanita itu.

Setiap kali itu pula, kuku-kuku Bucky melukai kulit telapaknya.

.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada Peggy, Buck."

Gelas air yang Bucky genggam jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Steve mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa, Bucky?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Bucky cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget saja, Steve."

Steve tertawa kecil. "Kukira malah kau yang akan sadar pertama kali, Buck. Kau, kan, sahabat karibku, satu-satunya yang paling mengenalku dari dulu hingga sekarang," kata Steve sambil tersenyum di akhir.

Bucky (berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk) mengulas senyum di wajahnya. "Apa boleh buat. Penasihatmu ini belakangan sibuk sekali, Yang Mulia."

Senyum lebar Steve membuat deretan gigi rapinya tampak. "Benar juga. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu kalau begitu."

Bucky mengangguk singkat. "Ah, aku mau membereskan—"

"Tidak usah, Buck. Nanti aku saja. Sepertinya kau sedang buru-buru."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Bucky mengambil kesempatan untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari hadapan Steve untuk saat ini.

***

Di satu pagi setelah Bucky terbangun dari tidurnya, ada penglihatan yang mampir di hadapannya lagi. Bucky dan Steve adalah manusia laki-laki. Mereka menikah dan berbahagia berdua. Senyum penuh kebanggaan terpatri di wajah mereka. Bersama-sama dengan kerumunan manusia, mereka meneriakkan hal yang sama bersama-sama.

" _Cintalah yang menang! Cintalah yang menang!_ "

***

"Bucky, aku ingin menikah dengan Peggy."

Tangan Bucky tidak berhenti menulis di atas perkamen.

"Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di sini, sementara Peggy masih memiliki keluarganya. Jadi, kupikir, sepertinya lebih baik kalau aku yang menjadi manusia dan pergi ke sana."

Bucky mencelupkan pena bulu ke tinta dan kembali mengisi perkamen dengan goresan huruf peri.

"Tapi tentunya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kerajaan begitu saja. Pada akhirnya, itu hanyalah angan-anganku saja."

Steve tertawa, tapi di telinga Bucky, suaranya terdengar hampa. Bucky berhenti menulis. Ia mendongak melihat wajah Steve lekat-lekat.

Di ingatannya, tiap kali Steve berbicara dengan Peggy, wajahnya cerah dan berseri-seri. Sekarang, Steve tampak seperti peri yang tak punya lagi pengharapan hidup.

Bucky menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia meletakkan pena dan terbang ke hadapan Steve. Sambil menunduk, mata birunya memandang Steve dengan serius.

"Steve," mulainya, "kerajaan sekarang sudah dalam keadaan stabil. Rasa aman dirasakan oleh penduduk dan persoalan diskriminasi kini telah tertangani. Pemilihan raja baru bisa dilakukan tanpa kau merasa buruk meninggalkan kursi takhta. Tidak akan ada masalah, aku yakin." Bucky memegang kedua pundak Steve. "Kau harus mengejar kebahagiaanmu, Sobat. Aku—"

Perkataan Bucky disela oleh pelukan erat dari Steve. Sekalipun badan sahabatnya jauh lebih kecil darinya, Bucky tetap merasakan tekanan dari pelukan Steve, mungkin saking kuatnya.

Perlahan, Bucky membalas pelukan Steve.

Ia menarik napas lagi dan melanjutkan, "Aku bersamamu sampai akhir, ingat? Apapun ayng terjadi, keputusan apapun itu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Apalagi, ini menyangkut kebahagiaanmu, Steve."

Suara Steve hanya berupa bisikan, tapi dalam jarak sedekat ini, bahkan napas Steve pun dapat Bucky dengar.

"Terima kasih. _Terima kasih, Bucky…._ "

Bucky memejamkan mata dan mempertahankan pelukannya, sambil berandai-andai pelukan ini berlangsung sampai akhir hayatnya.

.

Steve tidak tahu, tidak akan pernah tahu, dan tidak perlu tahu kalau Bucky mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengutarakan " _kita melanjutkan hidup_ " begitu Steve mengatakan bahwa menikahi Peggy hanyalah angan-angannya belaka. Steve di dunia ini perlu bahagia, seperti halnya Steve di dunia lain yang Bucky saksikan selama ini, sekalipun bukanlah Bucky yang dapat membuatnya bahagia di sini.

Jejak air mata yang Bucky temukan ketika ia bangun tidur diasosiasikannya dengan mimpi yang indah mengenai dirinya dan Steve yang bahagia di dunia lain.

***

Begitu Steve turun takhta, Bucky menjadi pengganti sementaranya sampai tanah peri menemukan penerus raja melalui sayembara baru nanti. Pernikahan Steve dan Peggy berlangsung di wilayah kerajaan manusia. Beberapa peri diundang ke pernikahan tersebut, termasuk Bucky selaku sahabat Steve.

Untuk dapat hidup di dunia manusia, Steve menggunakan satu kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki oleh raja peri, yakni mengubah diri menjadi manusia.

Kemampuan ini bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Steve memang dapat menjadi manusia, tapi ia tidak dapat berumur panjang. Itulah harga yang harus dibayarnya untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini secara permanen.

Steve dan Peggy tahu waktu mereka tidak banyak, tapi sepanjang yang Bucky lihat, mereka tampak bahagia. Keduanya dikaruniai seorang putra yang sangat mirip dengan Steve secara fisik, namun memiliki warna mata cokelat seperti ibunya. Tiap musim semi, Steve dan Peggy akan berkunjung ke tanah peri bersama putra yang mereka beri nama James.

(Bucky tidak menyesal sama sekali meminta Steve dulu memanggilnya "Bucky" alih-alih James. Ia tidak perlu berbagi nama sekarang.)

Pernikahan Steve dan Peggy berumur sebelas tahun (sebelas tahun di dunia manusia sama dengan kira-kira hampir empat tahun di dunia peri). Steve wafat dua hari setelah perayaan ulang tahun pernikahannya. Peggy dan James berkabung dengan beberapa kali didampingi Bucky. Bagaimanapun, Steve telah meminta Bucky untuk menjaga keduanya setelah kepergiannya.

(Perihal wafatnya Steve bagi Bucky pribadi—ia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Semuanya terasa biasa saja atau mungkin, luka hatinya begitu Steve jatuh cinta dengan Peggy telah membuat hatinya mati rasa. Mungkin juga karena Bucky semakin sering melihat Steve dari dunia lain di penglihatannya, sehingga Steve rasanya tidak pernah benar-benar pergi.)

.

Bucky bukannya tidak suka apalagi benci pada James. Apa daya, setiap kali ia melihat James, ia merasakan lukanya seperti dikorek kembali sampai dalam-dalam. James mengingatkannya pada Steve dan Peggy, pada kebahagiaan Steve yang bukan bersamanya di dunia ini.

Namun demikian, Bucky tidak melupakan janjinya. Dari kejauhan, ia mengamati Peggy dan James. Ketika Peggy telah tiada, Bucky tetap mengawasi James dari jauh. Awalnya, James merasa kebingungan karena tidak lagi dapat menemukan Bucky, teman mainnya, yang tadinya ia temui tiap musim semi bersama ayah dan ibunya. Akan tetapi, seperti pepatah lama, waktu memang akan mengubah. Setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, James akhirnya lupa akan sosok Bucky dan menganggap semua yang terjadi ketika ia masih kecil hanyalah khayalan anak kecil belaka.

Bagi Bucky, memang itulah yang terbaik.

.

Di malam hari, Bucky berharap melihat dirinya dan Steve yang bahagia di dunia lain setiap kali ia memejamkan mata. Jikalau malam ini penglihatannya belum tiba, ia tetap sabar menunggu malam-malam berikutnya. Bucky masih punya banyak waktu.

Bagaimana pun, panjang usia peri adalah tiga kali lipatnya panjang usia manusia.

***

Nun, nun jauh di sana, di sebuah tanah yang tersembunyi di antara dedaunan, di suatu waktu yang tak terdokumentasi, tersebutlah suatu kerajaan peri yang penuh dengan keajaiban. Kerajaan ini penuh dengan peri yang memiliki kemampuan berbeda-beda. Suatu hari, lahirlah seorang peri yang tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun. Peri ini akan menjadi raja di kemudian hari, membuktikan bahwa tanpa kemampuan pun, peri dapat melangkah maju. Sang peri akan memperbaiki hubungan kaum peri dan kaum manusia, menikahi seorang kesatria manusia, dan wafat setelah sebelas tahun hidup sebagai manusia.

(Peri ini memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat mencintainya, dari sejak ia masih kecil hingga akhir hayatnya, tapi untuk kisah kali ini, sang sahabat bukanlah pemeran utama yang akan hidup bahagia bersama pemeran utama lainnya.)

.

* * *

 

.

.

.

**_╚ the very first time i remember you, you are blond, and you don't love me back. ╗_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longest fic of all the submissions i've done for this project HOORAY!!!! sakaw ngerjainnya bolak-balik trolololol awalnya cuma mau 2k but nope, my brain screamed "6K! 6K!" hooboy. and well, karena ini fanfiksi pembuka, saya maunya bombastis dan jadinya beginilah l000l panjang ya maapin. yaudah karena udah panjang banget, mending ditutup aja sampai di sini~~~
> 
> (ps: ayo tebak, bucky liat universe mana aja? :p)


	2. The next time you are brunette, and you do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kupikir rambutmu masih pirang,” Steve membuka pintu menuju masa lalu, ia menahan tangannya untuk tidak merayapi helai rema cokelat milik Bucky.
> 
> Bucky terkekeh, “Jangan ingatkan aku pada masa-masa itu,”
> 
> “Well, rambutmu pirang hampir selama … enam tahun? Aku bahkan berpikir, warna itu bakal nempel selamanya lho,” tangannya gatal, jadi ia mengapitnya di antara paha. “Yah, maksudku warnanya sampai ke akar rambut, gitu. Ngerti ‘kan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The next time you are brunette, and you do.] — Nobu

***

Steve kembali ke kampung halamannya setelah tinggal di Cape Town selama bertahun-tahun. Ia kembali untuk waktu yang sebentar, paling-paling hanya satu sampai dua minggu, itu pun lantaran Sarah yang tak bisa berhenti mengomel lewat telepon sebab ia kelampau merindukan anak semata wayangnya. Pengetahuan Ibunya mengenai benua Afrika memang tak mendalam, wanita itu masih mengira bahwa Steve tinggal di gubuk-gubuk khas orang pedalaman dan berjalan-jalan hanya menggunakan cawai. Padahal Steve tinggal di Cape Town—yang hingar bingar—bukan di perkampungan suku Labret. Lagipula, ia mesti tinggal di sana selama dua tahun ke depan karena tugasnya sebagai dokter. Sedang ada wabah penyakit yang menjangkit daerah sana, dan sebagai langkah pencegahan agar sebarannya tidak sampai keluar batas Negara, maka beberapa relawan diturunkan untuk membantu pengobatan dan melakukan penelitian terkait penyakit tersebut.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali Steve lihat begitu sampai di bandara adalah dunia yang penuh dengan orang-orang berkulit putih serta embusan angin yang sopan, tidak seperti Afrika. Beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum ia memesan tiket, mengepak baju, dan menyemir sepatu, Steve menerima pesan dari Sarah. Bucky, Sam, dan Natasha akan ikut menjemputnya di Bandara. Beberapa meter dari pintu masuk Bandara, Steve tercenung. Angin apa yang menyebabkan Bucky mau keluar dari rumah?

Bucky adalah seseorang yang sudah ada di dalam hidupnya sejak Steve masih belum bisa mengingat apa-apa. Lain dari teman, Bucky adalah bagian dari kebiasaan Steve. Bucky tidak pernah absen dari daftar kegiatan yang dimiliki Steve dalam satu hari, pasti saja nama pria itu mampir meskipun hanya sebentar. Tiga tahun lalu—sebelum Steve pergi ke Cape Town—Bucky tengah ada dalam situasi yang sangat buruk: depresi. Dia bicara banyak, lalu berhenti. Dia tidak biasa merokok, lalu melakukannya. Dia berambut cokelat, lalu diubah jadi pirang. Dia tidak mencintai Steve, dan dia mengatakannya, keras-keras dari dalam kamar yang gelap. Hm, mengungkapkan jati diri sebagai _gay_ sudah cukup mengagetkan terlebih pada sahabatmu sendiri, terlebih lagi mengatakan bahwa kau menyebutkan bahwa obyek afeksimu adalah si sahabat itu, dan yang paling parah dari semuanya, kau mengatakannya sambil marah-marah pada orang depresi. Steve mengusap kulit mukanya yang kering lalu memijat kening.

“Stevie!” seruan itu membuatnya mengangkat wajah. Natasha melambaikan tangannya dari jendela mobil, rambut merah manyala-nya kontras dengan musim panas. “Hei, orang pedalaman!”

Senyum di bibir Steve merekah. Ia menyeret koper dengan sebelah tangan dan menghampiri pintu kursi belakang mobil. “Berapa kali kubilang, aku hidup dengan manusia kok di sana. Bukan monyet-monyet seperti kalian,”

Sam menirukan suara monyet dan memukul-mukul jok mobil, membuat gaduh. Ia melompat keluar dari mobil. “Kami senang kau kembali ke habitatmu,”

Steve memeluk Sam, “ _Well,_ ini memang habitatku.”

Steve menyambut Natasha dengan pelukan juga, memberi tepukan beberapa kali di punggung wanita itu. Sejurus kemudian, bentangan tangannya mengambang di udara dengan kaku tatkala Bucky berdiri di hadapannya. Bucky dengan kompleksi wajah yang lebih baik dan rambut cokelat diikat ke belakang. Dalam jeda-jeda kecil, Steve rambang akan putusan menurunkan tangan atau memeluk Bucky. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk menatap mata pria itu lama-lama, sejujurnya.

Tapi tawa renyah dari Bucky justru malah membuat tangannya lemas. “Kau melupakanku, _mate_?”

Tentu tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan kebiasaannya sendiri?

Dipeluk Bucky terasa seperti mimpi, sebab memang hal itu yang selalu muncul dalam pikirannya ketika tidur.

Sam menyetir, Natasha duduk di sampingnya sedang Bucky dan Steve berhimpitan dengan koper di kursi belakang. Sam mengoceh perihal pekerjaan barunya di anak perusahaan milik Tony, membicarakan desas-desus mengenai Tony yang beredar di mulut karyawan-karyawan. Bertahun-tahun berlalu, agaknya tak ada yang berubah dari pria itu—gemar bicara. Pun Natasha, yang masih bertindak seperti seorang kakak perempuan yang gemar merongseng. Satu-satunya hal yang berubah, mungkin warna rambut Bucky. _Brunette,_ seperti batang-batang cokelat. Dibilang berubah sih, mungkin tidak. Toh, warna asli rambutnya memang demikian. Tetapi dulu, rambut itu tidak akan pernah dibiarkan melewati cuping telinga, sekarang malah terurai menutup tengkuk dan sebagian harus diikat agar tidak terlihat semerawut.

Sam menyalakan tembang kolot lewat radio dan terus menyetir dengan kecepatan yang konstan. Natasha mulai tertidur, semalam dia lembur tetapi tidak ingin melewatkan momen-momen penyambutan Steve kembali ke Washington.

“Kupikir rambutmu masih pirang,” Steve membuka pintu menuju masa lalu, ia menahan tangannya untuk tidak merayapi helai rema cokelat milik Bucky.

Bucky terkekeh, “Jangan ingatkan aku pada masa-masa itu,”

“ _Well,_ rambutmu pirang hampir selama … enam tahun? Aku bahkan berpikir, warna itu bakal nempel selamanya lho,” tangannya gatal, jadi ia mengapitnya di antara paha. “Yah, maksudku warnanya sampai ke akar rambut, gitu. Ngerti ‘kan?”

“Ngerti kok,” Bucky mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. “Kau seperti laki-laki yang baru mencari dari es,”

“Kenapa?”

“Gelagapan.”

Steve ingin melompat melalui jendela mobil. “Ah, _jetlag_.”

“Hei, berhenti bisik-bisik di kursi belakang! Aku ada di sini lho!” Sam berseru, mengalahkan suara stereo dalam mobil. “Dasar ya, kebiasaan,”

“ _Well,_ kau ngobrol sama Natasha saja,” balas Bucky.

“Dia ngorok, semalam lembur ‘kan,” Sam menginjak pedal, mobil mendecit sebelum akhirnya melaui lampu merah. “Sebenarnya sih, kita lupa kalau kau pulang tanggal segini. Untung Bucky ingat,”

Steve memandang Bucky, yang juga melihatnya dengan wajah kaget seolah kepergok tengah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat—atau janggal. “Kau baca _e-mail_ -ku?” tanya Steve.

“ _Yeah,_ ”

“ _Damn,_ dan kau tidak pernah membalasnya—“

“Kupikir kau masih marah padaku,” dua-duanya mengatakan kalimat itu bersama-sama.

Di kursi kemudi, Sam sudah geleng-geleng kepala. _“C’mon, guys!”_ dia merutuk. “Terserah kalian lah,”

“Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, kau tahu itu,” kata Bucky.

 _“Bull,_ kau selalu marah-marah,”

 _“During the hard time,_ itu kalau aku lagi kumat. Kau sendiri yang nekat ngobrol padaku ketika aku stres begitu,”

“Sori,” Steve berdehem, membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. “Aku pikir aku bisa … _yeah,_ kau tahu, meringankan bebanmu?”

“Dan memindahkan bebannya ke pundakmu? Aku enggak sejahat itu, Steve.” Bucky melenting mungil, bahunya rebah di jok. “ _I killed your best friend’s parents after all,_ gara-gara aku hubunganmu dan Tony jadi memburuk juga, kaupikir aku—“

“Bucky, itu kecelakaan,”

“Aku menabrak mobilnya—“

“Tidak. Kau tidak sengaja. Ada mobil yang menabrakmu duluan, kau berusaha menghindar dan mengenai mobil keluarga Stark,”

“Tetap saja—“

“Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau itu mobilnya Howard,”

“Yap, tapi tetap saja itu salahku.”

“Tidak sama, _mate._ Buktinya kau tidak dipenjara.”

“Tapi Tony menyalahkanku,”

“Alah, kau tahu ‘kan dia itu seperti apa. _Emosian_ dan dia sulit sekali disuruh berpikir jernih, lagipula, itu sudah lama berlalu. Sudahlah, Tony juga sudah tidak pernah mengungkitnya lagi dan … kenapa kita harus membahas hal ini di hari kepulanganku setelah tiga tahun, tega sekali,”

Bucky cuma tersenyum tipis. Lantas Steve kembali menceritakan pengalamannya di benua Afrika, meskipun sebagian besar itu telah ia tuturkan lewat surel. Bucky membaca semua surelnya meskipun tak pernah membalas dan Steve tetap menyuratinya meskipun tak pernah dibalas. Menceritakan segalanya dengan muka yang saling bertatap lebih baik ketimbang lewat tulisan saja, iya ‘kan?

Begitu sampai di pekarangan rumahnya, Steve mengguncang bahu Natasha, meletuskan balon-balon mimpi. Wanita itu menggerutu namun masih berusaha untuk melepaskan kaitan sabuk pengaman di perutnya. Bucky memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, memberi isyarat untuk segera keluar.

“Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf,” buka Steve lagi.

Sebelah alis Bucky berjengit, “Untuk?”

“Dua hari sebelum kepergianku untuk tugas—waktu kau lagi kacau, _ya know,_ harusnya aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku. Sambil marah-marah juga. Eh … bukan marah sih,” Steve menggaruk tengkuk, ia bingung. Dipikir lamat-lamat, ia seperti cari-cari kesempatan kedua. “Aku cuma mau meyakinkanmu kalau kau tidak sendirian dan … yah, ketika kau bilang bahwa tidak ada yang mencintaimu di dunia ini sebenarnya itu tidak benar, err … bagaimana ya, maksudku … kau masih,” jeda sebentar. “Punya aku,” pipi Steve semerah warna rambut gelombang milik Natasha.

“Aku tahu. Aku juga cuma bingung saja kok,” jawab Bucky santai. “Kupikir kau bercanda, aku tidak terlalu atraktif—baik itu untuk perempuan atau laki-laki, kurasa, dan uh- kau punya Peggy?”

“Kau bercanda? Bahkan semua laki-laki rela jadi _gay_ buatmu, bung!” Steve menepuk bahunya keras-keras dan tertawa, mencoba menyembunyikan kekakuan di wajah meskipun ia tahu semua usahanya itu sia-sia di mata Bucky. “Peggy bukan pacarku, kami memang dekat tapi kami tidak begitu,”

“Ooh,” Bucky hendak mengambil koper yang tadi ditaruh di antara mereka berdua namun didului oleh Steve. Biar aku saja, katanya. “Kulitmu jadi agak gelap, Stevie,”

Ai, betapa ia rindu panggilan konyol itu. “Matahari di Cape Town ada dua,”

“Kau selalu berlebihan,”

Butuh keberanian untuk mengakui bahwa ia masih menyukai Bucky dan ia memang ingin mencari-cari kesempatan. Tapi, ia tidak ingin menaruh harapan seperti apa yang dilakukannya dulu. Begitu naif dan sembrono.

“Atau mungkin lapisan ozon di Afrika kelampau tipis, jadi sinar Matahari menembus begitu saja.”

“Tinggal di Afrika membuat otakmu jadi pintar ilmu kebumian juga?”

“Tidak, tapi aku belajar caranya jadi pawang hujan atau pelaku kriminal di sana, demi bertahan hidup.”

Bucky tertawa, guyonan Steve selalu garing. “Kau memang berbakat jadi maling,” canda Bucky.

“Kau tahu itu? Padahal tadinya aku berniat untuk mencurimu dari kediaman Barnes,”

Bucky menepuk pundaknya lalu mendahului Steve, beberapa langkah—sekitar lima atau tujuh. “Kau tidak bisa mencuri sesuatu yang sudah jadi milikmu, bung.”

* * *

 .

.

.

**_╚ the next time you are brunette, and you do. ╗_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s so trashy /cry


	3. After a while I give up trying to guess if the colour of your hair means anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut paling ngejreng yang pernah Steve temui menjadi tetangga barunya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [After a while I give up trying to guess if the colour of your hair means anything.] — devvari (finishing: yucc)

Steve sering bermimpi aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Ia ingin menyalahkan alat pemberi mimpi indah yang Natasha hadiahkan untuknya bulan lalu, namun ia tak begitu yakin apa alat itu memang benar sumber dari masalahnya. Ia bermimpi pria dengan rambut brunet di suatu waktu, dan pria dengan warna rambut tembaga di waktu yang lain. Terkadang pula legam laik malam. Selalu dengan warna berbeda namun ia selalu merasa bahwa ia mengenal pria itu sedari lama.

Seorang tetangga baru di area apartemennya memiliki gaya rambut dan semir yang tak biasa; gondrong sebahu dengan subtle ombré perpaduan antara silver dan _aero blue_ yang begitu tertimpa matahari, berubah menjadi plum.

 _Warna yang aneh,_ pikir Steve.

Mungkin ia besok akan bertamu ke tempat tetangga barunya sekalian berkenalan (sebab entah bagaimana, sekalipun warna rambut itu benar-benar tidak mengingatkan Steve pada apapun, tapi wajah familiar tetangga barunya membuat ia merasa harus segera bertemu dengannya).

* * *

 .

.

.

**_╚ after a while I give up trying to guess if the colour of your hair means anything. ╗_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, ya, let's imagine? :p


	4. Because even when you don't exist, I'm always in love with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aku jatuh cinta pada angkasa luas, nun jauh di sana, tempat di mana takdirku ditenun oleh bintang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Because even when you don't exist, I'm always in love with you.] — Ferra

_Takdirku ditenun oleh bintang._

 

.

 

* * *

 

**10**

 

.

 

Di luar sana, tidak ada lampu Natal.

 

Tidak ada kelip-kelip warna pelangi yang menggantung di jendela rumah, hanya ada gelap malam yang abadi, jalan yang tak pernah lekang atau pun berujung, dan lagu Debussy menjadi pemecah bisingnya deru mesin.

 

Suite Bergamasque L. 75, bagian ketiga, Clair de Lune.

 

 _Suite_ yang abadi dari masa ke masa. Ada semacam rasa nostalgia setiap waktu mendengarkannya. Demikian pula bagi seorang astronot yang sedang mengemban misi bagi umat manusia untuk mencari planet kedua, bilamana Bumi tidak bisa ditinggali lagi. Astronot itu membawa semua koleksi rekaman Debussy, dan sejak hari pertamanya terbang jauh dari Bumi, ia belum sempat menghabiskan album kelima.

 

Akankah ada waktunya ia bosan? Mungkin. Tapi apalah definisi waktu bagi sang astronot yang melayang di angkasa luas, dibuai oleh indahnya sinar bintang, dan deru mesinnya? Adakah makna waktu bagi manusia kecil di angkasa luas, yang tak pernah lagi merasakan hangatnya mentari?

 

Tidak ada maknanya, waktu sudah menjadi sebuah nostalgia dari masa lampau.

 

“Nah.”

 

Pria itu memakai _headset_ dan mendekatkan mikrofon ke bibirnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia nampak bimbang. Kerutan di keningnya bertambah, bibirnya yang sejak tadi terus tersenyum, berubah. Senyumnya hilang.

 

Apa yang hendak ia katakan kini?

 

Mendadak lidahnya terasa kelu, untuk alasan yang hanya diketahui oleh sang astronot.

 

“Halo.”

 

Ia menurunkan volume speakernya. Alunan piano Debussy menghilang dalam sunyi, hanya ada dirinya, dan napasnya yang perlahan terdengar. Deru mesin di kejauhan masih mengisi kesunyian, memekakkan.

 

Maka dari itu ia punya sebanyak-banyaknya waktu untuk menghabiskan sisa tujuh album Debussy yang belum ia dengar.

* * *

 

**1**

 

.

 

James Buchanan Barnes punya Mimpi Amerika di abad 22.

 

Terminologi itu sudah berganti definisi menjadi bagian dari Penjelajah Angkasa; Amerika Serikat sudah berubah menjadi tempat termutakhir bagi para astronot. Dunia bukan lagi sebatas bumi, abad eksplorasi angkasa sudah dimulai dan menjadi umum adanya; dan seperti anak-anak lugu lainnya, James Buchanan Barnes memiliki mimpi yang sama untuk menjelajah angkasa.

 

“Jika sudah besar nanti, kau mau jadi apa?”  
  
Ibu gurunya bertanya demikian kepada dirinya. James, seperti anak-anak lainnya yang belum memikirkan bahwa hidup seorang dewasa itu kompleks, mengangkat tangannya dan berkata bahwa ia ingin menjadi anggota dari Penjelajah Angkasa. Ada sesuatu dari luar angkasa yang begitu mistis baginya; bahwa ada bintang-bintang terang menerangi gelapnya angkasa, dan menjelajah, berharap suatu hari namanya dicatut dalam sejarah.

 

“Kenapa kamu ingin jadi Penjelajah Angkasa, James?”

 

“Karena aku sangaaaat suka dengan Natalia Romanova.” James kecil berseru dengan wajah cerah. Gigi depan ompongnya nampak membuat mulutnya semakin lebar. “Nona Romanova itu idolaku. Dia keren sekali, bisa menjadi Penjelajah Angkasa pertama yang sukses menemukan dunia baru di angkasa luas sana!”

 

Senyumnya masih begitu murni, senyum seorang anak manusia yang belum mengenal dunia, mengangkat gambar Romanova dengan rasa bangga. Namun kali ini, mimpi menjadi astronot bukanlah perihal wacana anak-anak yang masih tidak tahu apapun tentang dunia. Hal itu sangat mungkin adanya. Semua bisa melamar ke NASA, semua bisa berpartisipasi untuk bisa menjelajah angkasa dan kesunyiannya mengundang untuk dikunjungi.

 

“Beliau memang hebat, bukan?” sang guru nampak tertawa melihat antusiasme James. Dasar anak kecil. “Nah, berhubung James sudah mengangkat soal Penjelajah Angkasa, topik kita hari ini akan berhubungan dengan sejarah bagaimana NASA tercipta, dan bagaimana Operasi Penjelajah Angkasa pertama kali diciptakan…”

 

Angkasa dalam kata-kata ibu guru bagai romansa; indah, misterius, dan penuh dengan petualangan yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Ibu gurunya pandai bercerita, maka dari itu tidak jarang James begitu terlena dalam eksotisme luar angkasa. Helm dari kardus, dilubangi, dan melompat dari pagar-pagar pendek seolah melayang di luar angkasa. Tidak jarang juga James membuka buku-buku tua milik ayahnya, mempelajari bagaimana satelit bekerja. Selagi ia belum paham, James akan berakting di depan sebuah radio tua.

 

“Houston, ini Apollo 32. Kami sudah mendarat di Planet X-2314, persiapan untuk mendarat. Ganti.”

 

Mereka mengira James akan berhenti mengkhayal saat ia beranjak remaja kelak.

 

_“Halo, di sini AX-07.”_

 

Lalu suatu hari di ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh, khayalan menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

 

**9**

 

.

 

Angkasa adalah tempat yang begitu sepi.

 

Kadang ia merasa ditipu, kadang, jika ia melihat ke luar dan tidak melihat matahari atau langit biru lagi. Ia tahu bahwa biru langit itu hanya karena atmosfer dan fisika bumi yang bekerja sedemikian rupa sehingga bumi yang ia kenal menjadi begitu… indah.

 

Tidak hampa, tidak mematikan seperti roket yang suatu waktu bisa mati, dan tubuhnya yang tak akan membusuk di angkasa yang tak ada tanah ataupun oksigen.

 

Ia tidak percaya bahwa mimpinya ternyata begitu mematikan.

 

“Jadi apa kau membenci angkasa, sekarang?”

 

Pria itu hanya menggeleng, jemarinya mematikan sebuah _switch_ dan kemudian ia menghela napas. Tatapannya kosong, seperti terlena pada kelip bintang di kejauhan.

 

Membenci, ya.

 

Tidak, sepertinya.

 

Angkasa yang hampa ini adalah tempat ia pertama kali jatuh cinta, dan bagaimanapun mematikannya ruang hampa nan gelap ini, pria itu masih tidak bisa membencinya.

 

Dalam hampanya ruang tak berujung ini, pernah ada cinta yang mengisinya.

 

“Aku tidak pernah membenci semua ini, aku menyukainya.” ia tersenyum, menjawab suara itu, “Lagipula ada kamu di sini.”

 

Pria itu menyalakan tombol yang tadi ia matikan, memakai semacam _headset_ dan ia nampak mulai hendak merekam sesuatu.

* * *

 

**2**

 

**.**

 

_“Kau mau menemaniku?”_

 

James tidak mengerti bagaimana radio rongsokannya bisa aktif. Menangkap sinyal, iya. Hanya dari radio lokal. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sekalinya ia iseng mencolok radio tersebut pada parabola di belakang rumahnya, ia bisa menangkap jaringan dari luar angkasa.

 

_“Rasanya sepi di sini. Setiap hari aku hanya mengembangbiakkan tanaman di sini.”_

 

Beberapa hari James mendengar suara itu, lagi dan lagi ia dengar, pesan tentang pesawat AX-07 yang mendarat dengan sukses. James kecil tidak menyangka, apakah ini kebetulan? Ataukah memang ia jenius sampai bisa membuat alat sendiri untuk menangkap sinyal dari luar angkasa?

 

_“Uh, ya… sebenarnya ini tidak dibolehkan dalam prosedur, tapi aku benar-benar bosan. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan pekerjaanku juga, hanya butuh teman bicara. Semoga saja pesan ini sampai dan bisa terbalas… kalau tidak, pun, aku sudah puas dengan begini saja.”_

 

Aksen Brooklyn yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar; tua, bagai relik. Suaranya juga terdengar serak, kelelahan mungkin.

 

_“Aku hanya berharap pesan ini sampai kepada seseorang.”_

 

Habis.

 

Pesan itu tidak panjang, James langsung mengulang lagi rekaman tersebut, entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.  Tidak ada pikiran untuk kembali menjawab kepada suara asing entah di sudut angkasa mana tersebut. Lagipula yang ia buat hanyalah receiver dan bukan transmitter…

 

…atau bagaimana jika ia coba saja?

 

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi James untuk segera memenuhi kamarnya dengan rongsokan atau benda-benda tua lainnya. Ibunya yang marah kepadanya, dan ayahnya yang berkelakar bahwa biarkan saja agar James terus berkutat dengan penemuan kecilnya.

 

James tidak peduli, tentu saja. Pujian dari ayah atau teguran dari ibu tidak akan lebih baik daripada jika ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban balik dari suara misterius di angkasa sana.

 

Senyum James dan gigi ompongnya nampak saat ia berhasil memasang transmitter di receiver buatannya. Ia kembali mengutak-atik dan melacak koordinat dari rekaman itu dengan bantuan telepon pintarnya, dan memulai rekaman saat ia sudah memasukkan lokasi tujuannya.

 

“Halo, AX-07, di sini--ah, ya, aku tidak boleh memberikan namaku pada orang asing…”

 

James terdiam lama, sepertinya tengah berpikir sesuatu. Hanya ada suara napasnya yang terekam, lainnya hanya suara pipit bercuit di luar, atau angin musim gugur yang mengetuk jendela. James berdeham sekali, dan dengan senyum lebar, ia kembali mengulangi kata-katanya.

 

“AX-07, di sini Bucky, merespon panggilanmu. Berikan kabarmu!”

 

James lanjut merangkai pesan. Membalas semua kata-kata dan pertanyaan suara misterius dari angkasa, selagi membayangkan kamarnya di bawah atap rumah ini, dengan jendela yang miring, terarah pada matahari pagi, adalah ruang kerja NASA.

 

Lalu James mengirim pesannya.

 

Ruangan kembali hening.

 

James mengulang pesan yang ia terima.

 

Ia jatuh tertidur di depan transceiver buatannya. _Headset_ terpasang di telinganya, mengulang lagi suara misterius dari luar angkasa.

 

James menunggu balasan untuk hari-hari selanjutnya.

 

Namun ditunggu pun, jawabannya tidak datang.

 

Ia menunggu lagi.

 

Lagi.

 

Dan lagi.

 

Tapi pesan itu tidak pernah datang lagi.

James, layaknya anak-anak yang cepat bosan, meninggalkan transceiver itu hanya teronggok di ujung ruangan, menjadi sebuah pajangan, setelah sekian lama pesannya tidak terjawab.

* * *

 

**3**

 

Lalu suatu hari di musim semi, James membersihkan kamarnya.

 

Transceiver tua itu masih ada di sudut ruangan, belum benar-benar rongsok, hanya saja sudah… tua. Empat tahun, sepertinya? Untuk ukuran barang yang dibuat dari rongsokan, ini termasuk tua.

 

Alasan James untuk mengambil kembali barang tersebut hanya karena ia malas mengerjakan proyek sainsnya. Ia teringat dengan benda tua ini, maka dari itu ia berniat memperbaikinya dan mengumpulkan benda rongsok ini sebagai hasilnya saja. Tidak salah, sih.

 

Semua juga tahu bahwa James adalah anak yang sungguh bertalenta dalam bidang ini. Ia akan menghabiskan berjam-jam di meja kerjanya untuk merangkai dan merakit. Bila punggung terasa pegal, ia tinggal tiduran di atas ranjang dan membaca buku fisika. James pintar, semua orang bangga akan dirinya, ditambah lagi dengan semangat belajarnya, dan tubuhnya yang bertambah kekar, diiringi dengan ketampanannya.

 

“Kabel merah ini jadi di sini…”

 

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia berhasil memperbaiki transceiver tersebut, memperbaharuinya. “Selesai.” James tersenyum cerah. Ia menyalakan kembali radio tersebut dan senang sendiri saat tengah mengeksplorasi apa yang bisa ia kembangan agar hasil karyanya bertambah canggih. Ibu gurunya selalu suka pada hal-hal yang… jauh lebih futuristik.

 

Hanya saja, ia tidak menyangka saat ia menyalakan _switch_ dari transceiver itu, ia menerima sebuah rekaman yang belum pernah ia dengar.

 

_“Hei, aku tidak menyangka akan ada yang membalas pesanku!”_

 

James ingat kata per kata dari rekaman terakhir yang ia dengar. Jelas bukan ini, sama sekali.

 

_“Namamu Bucky? Salam kenal. Panggil aku Steve.”_

 

James memejamkan matanya, menekan tombol pause.

 

Steve.

 

Ada pria di angkasa luar sana menjawabnya.

 

James tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

 

Ada _Steve._ Steve. Ada yang menjawab pesannya.

 

_“Kau masih bocah, ya, nampaknya… bagaimana kau bisa menjawab pesanku? Apa sekarang di Bumi sudah punya teknologi untuk telepati?”_

 

Begitu pula Steve yang berada jauh di sana, tertawa.

 

Tentu saja tidak, Steve. Steve, kamu konyol juga, ya. James hanya ikut tertawa, ia kembali lanjut mendengarkan pesan tersebut. Tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagianya karena setelah dua tahun, pesannya terjawab.

 

_“Kau juga bertanya bagaimana aku bisa menjadi astronot… panjang ceritanya. Aku ingin sih bilang kalau kau mungkin bisa mencari informasi tentangku di internet, tapi apa serunya, bukan?”_

 

Tidak sih.

 

James saja tidak tahu apakah pesawat angkasa AX-07 benar-benar ada. Jika benar-benar ada, besar kemungkinannya bahwa pria yang barangkali saja namanya bukan Steve ini adalah bagian dari semacam misi kenegaraan yang di mana informasinya tak akan ada di Internet semudah itu.

 

James sudah mencari, sudah menyerah juga.

_“Ceritanya panjang… tapi itu butuh perjuangan dan ketekunan dalam menjalani pekerjaan ini. Mengembangkan tanaman, bagaimana mereka tetap hidup…”_

 

Lama-kelamaan, James semakin tidak sabaran. Ia menekan tombol pause lagi, dan menghela napas.

 

Pria di seberang sana nampak begitu jauh dan dekat di saat yang sama. Alunan Arabesque bagian pertama, Andante Con Moto milik Debussy, mengalun tenang di setiap pria dari angkasa luar itu diam, tengah memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

 

_“...jadi bagaimana denganmu?”_

 

James terdiam.

 

Bagaimana dengan dirinya yang… bagaimana?

 

_“Apa yang kau lakukan, Bucky? Aku penasaran apa yang bocah sepertimu kerjakan di bumi…”_

 

Ya.

 

Apa ya, ia hanya anak biasa.

 

James tidak pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia memang hanya siswa biasa, tidak ada yang begitu spesial lain dari dirinya yang sering mengutak-atik mesin. Jika ia bosan, ia hanya akan mengkhayal bahwa kamar tua di bawah atap ini adalah ruang kontrol NASA. Jendela kecilnya adalah layar sentral, tempat ia melihat semuanya; dunia, dan _keyboard_ tua peninggalan kakeknya adalah mesin kontrol yang akan menerbangkan Penjelajah Angkasa ke luar sana.

 

(Di masa di mana anak berusia lima tahun bisa jadi jenius, James hanya satu dari banyaknya partikel biasa yang hidup menjadi manusia yang tidak kalah biasa. Ia tidak sedih, sungguh.)

 

_“...bagaimana juga dengan di Bumi? Aku rindu sinar matahari dan langit biru. Rindu juga dengan ombak di pantai yang menerpa mata kaki...”_

 

Ya, bagaimana.

 

Matahari tetap cerah dan panas, dan langit tetap biru.

 

James tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana hal sekecil itu jadi sebuah kerinduan. Ia tidak bisa merasakan juga mengapa perihal matahari hangat dan langit biru jadi sesuatu yang harus ditanyakan.

 

Apakah angkasa sebegitu sepinya?

 

_“Oh, tapi aku tetap merasa kagum dengan berbagai bintang yang terus berkelip. Di luar angkasa ada banyak yang begitu mengejutkan menurutku. Kau bisa dekat dengan bintang-bintang yang selama ini terasa jauh. Kau bisa mengambang. Serasa seperti berenang tanpa takut harus tenggelam…”_

 

Dan James semakin jatuh hati pada luar angkasa.

 

Ia terpana pada deskripsi Steve si astronot. Pria itu menceritakan semuanya dengan begitu piawai, hingga senyumnya melebar.

 

_“...sampai jumpa lagi. Aku berharap kamu bisa membalas pesanku.”_

 

James tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

 

Lucu saja pria di ujung angkasa bisa memberikan harapan dan semangat baginya.

* * *

 

**8**

 

“Menyenangkan.”

 

Astronot itu merespon panggilannya.

 

“Apa?”

 

“Kalau tidak ada yang menghinaku.”

 

Astronot itu menyalakan tombol autopilot, melepaskan _headset_ tersebut dan menggeser tombol volume sedikit ke atas. Alunan Debussy terdengar dari ujung kokpit, dan astronot muda itu bersandar ke kursinya, menikmati alunannya, berusaha merangkai kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.  “Tidak ada yang menghina kita di sini.” tutur astronot itu. Senyum kecilnya terulas di bibirnya.

 

“Ya, aku tahu itu pernyataan bodoh.” suara yang membalas sang astronot terdengar serak. “Tidak seharusnya juga aku bicara begini, tapi aku yakin sekarang kau sudah besar juga… kau mungkin mengerti sekarang betapa mimpi anak kecil jadi tidak berarti ketika kau besar nanti.”

 

“Tapi kau sampai juga di sini. Kau jadi seorang astronot yang disegani, bukan?”

 

Ada suara helaan napas, pria yang berbicara itu terdengar serak. “Tentu saja… aku tidak berniat untuk membuatmu pesimis pada prospek seorang astronot, tapi memang ini kenyataannya. Aku hanya bingung saja kenapa kau masih tetap bersikukuh menjadi seorang astronot.” ia tertawa, namun tawanya segera terhenti saat ada alarm darurat berbunyi dari ujung kapal.

 

Namun astronot itu tidak bergeming.

 

Ia masih tetap duduk di kursinya, menatap langit hitam gelap, dan menekan tombol _stop_ , dan bunyi alarm dari kejauhan itu juga mati.

 

Ruang kokpit kembali sunyi, hanya ada astronot yang kesepian, sendiri terombang-ambing di angkasa gelap.

 

“Heh, kenapa katanya…”

 

Astronot itu memakai _headset_ -nya lagi, kali ini ia menyalakan _warp system_ , memasuki ruang dimensi lain.

 

.

 

 _Aku akan menjemputmu dari ujung semesta_.

* * *

 

**4**

 

 

James suka bersekolah.

 

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti bualan konyol. Atau mungkin itu membuat James seperti anak remeh, gemuk tembem yang kesusahan bernapas karena lemak yang menutup jalur pernapasannya, seperti stereotip ekstrim _a la_ Amerika.

 

Mereka suka membesar-besarkan sesuatu; James Buchanan Barnes nyatanya tidak demikian. Kacamata saja tidak pakai, ia juga gemar bermain basket di luar sana. Tangan kecilnya membangun _stand_ untuk pagelaran karya sains. Transceiver dari rongsokan itu diletakkan dalam kotak kaca, seperti barang yang ingin dimuseumkan.

 

Di abad 22, tidak ada lagi yang melihat transceiver rongsokan sebagai karya seni yang memukau. Orang dewasa berlalu lalang, anak kecil tidak tertarik pada benda tua yang nampak seperti relik daripada sebuah terobosan baru.

 

Mungkin ada dua, tiga orang.

 

Dua orang dewasa berkata penemuannya sama sekali tidak kreatif. Satu dari mereka mempertanyakan mengapa segumpal rongsokan layak dipajang. James berusaha membuktikan ini bukan rongsokan, mereka tak peduli.

 

Mereka semakin tertawa saat James berkata bahwa penemuannya bisa menangkap sinyal dari luar angkasa.

 

Dan mereka pergi.

 

James tidak peduli sampai datang satu wanita lagi.

 

Datang ke hadapannya, berkata bahwa ia tertarik pada karyanya. James tersenyum kecil, mungkin ia hanya basa-basi, tapi biarlah. “Sudah lama aku tidak melihat radio. Bentuknya mirip dengan yang dimiliki bibi.” suaranya lembut, ia benar-benar nampak tertarik pada penemuan James. “Ini bekerja?”

 

James menjawab dengan semangat. “Tentu saja! Nona harus tahu kalau penemuanku ini bisa menangkap sinyal dari luar angkasa…” ia berharap kali ini _transceiver_ -nya benar-benar bekerja. Tutupnya dibuka, ia mengutak-atik beberapa tombolnya. Menyalakan satu tombol, dan untuk beberapa saat hanya ada suara bising. Transceiver itu berusaha mencari sinyal. “Tapi suara dari luar angkasa itu hanya muncul sesekali, hehe…”

 

Terakhir ia menerima pesannya butuh waktu empat tahun sampai ia baru dapat pesan lagi sekarang.

 

Tidak mungkin ada pesan yang bisa ia terima lagi.

 

Lalu hening.

 

“...tapi sinyalnya hanya bisa kuterima empat tahun sekali.” James masih tidak putus asa. “Aku ada rekaman percakapanku dengan pria di luar angkasa itu. Coba dengar yang ini saja.”

 

James memutar rekaman itu selagi wanita tersebut memakai _headphone_ yang tersambung pada fungsi rekaman di transceiver tersebut. Ada suara serak, gangguan sinyal terekam selama beberapa saat, dan sebuah suara yang lama hilang sampai di telinga wanita itu.

 

_“Halo, di sini AX-07…”_

 

Wanita itu terdiam lama. Mendengar suara tersebut, seakan kembali ke masa lalu pada sebuah memori yang lama terlupakan.

 

“Hei, nak. Siapa namamu?”

 

Raut wajahnya nampak serius, bercampur girang. Ia sudah berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari sejak lama, ia selangkah lebih dekat.

 

“James Buchanan Barnes. Ada apa, _miss_?”

 

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke James remaja, bingung pada ekspresi sang nona muda, lebih bingung lagi dengan tanggapan nona tersebut karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, James malah ditawari sebuah hal yang tak pernah ia sangka akan hadir di depan matanya.

 

“Kau bilang tadi ingin bekerja di NASA, bukan?”

 

James tidak mengerti.

* * *

 

**5**

 

Nama wanita itu Sharon Carter.

 

Rambutnya pirang, wajahnya nampak cerah. Semua di _headquarter_ menyukai wanita itu. Ia dengar bibinya adalah salah satu kru penting di NASA saat penerbangan Penjelajah Angkasa pertama, untuk Natalya Romanova.

 

Awalnya James mengira wanita itu berkelakar saat menawari pekerjaan.

 

Tapi ia benar-benar mendapatkan pekerjaan di NASA sebelum ia berusia 16 tahun.

 

“Hei, Steve.”

 

Dalam ruangan kecil di bawah atap, James adalah Bucky. Nama samaran yang hanya teruntuk kepada Steve yang jauh di sana.

 

“Bumi masih memiliki langit biru cerah, dan matahari masih hangat. Bagaimana dengan luar angkasa? Apa kau masih berenang dan tidak tenggelam?”

 

Bucky tidak pernah merasa bahwa nama itu spesial. Ia tidak pernah memberikan informasi tentangnya lain daripada nama Bucky. Cerita tentangnya saja tidak pernah. Hanya ada basa-basi.

 

“Steve, aku ingin jadi sepertimu.”

 

Bucky mengisi kekosongan dalam rupa dan wujud Steve dengan fantasinya tentang Penjelajah Angkasa. Perkasa. Besar, dan dikagumi. Seorang pahlawan. Ia hanya menambah suasana ruangannya yang hening dengan satu player tua dan rekaman Debussy, serta memasukkan semua lagu gubahannya, sebab ia tidak tahu Steve itu sebenarnya siapa dan bagaimana lagi ia mengisi kekosongan figur pria itu dalam bayangannya. Sharon tak menjawabnya pula perihal Steve. Benar dugaannya bila Steve adalah sosok yang misinya dirahasiakan karena satu dan lain hal.

 

“Aku ingin bisa menjadi Penjelajah Angkasa sepertimu. Ingin bisa pergi ke ujung semesta, ingin bisa mengembangkan tanaman di luar angkasa sana.”

 

Nanti juga ia akan tahu.

 

Tapi bagi Bucky, ia ingin menjadi Steve dan pekerjaan yang sudah ia impikan sejak dulu. Bucky menutup kopernya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada barang yang tertinggal.

 

“Memang itu mimpiku sejak kecil. Kukira itu hanya mimpi yang jauh, mungkin tidak akan tercapai. Lalu suatu hari aku menerima pesanmu.”

 

Apa gerangan yang Steve pikirkan? Mengapa harus Debussy yang ia putar? Bucky kini hanya duduk di lantai, menatap bulan di langit, memikirkan jawaban yang mungkin keluar dari mulut pria itu. Seratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu, manusia sampai ke bulan. Hari ini, ada seseorang yang hidup di ujung semesta.

 

“Kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat tahu benda rongsokanku bisa benar-benar bekerja karena berhasil menerima pesan dan menjawabmu.”

 

Tentu ia akan tetap berusaha keras untuk masuk ke NASA. Namun jika bukan karena Steve, ia tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini sekarang.

 

“Kalau bukan karenamu, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa mewujudkan mimpiku dan bisa diterima di NASA secepat ini. Kau tak tahu betapa kau membuatku merasa spesial, biar kita baru dua kali bertukar pesan.”

 

Lucu bahwa pria di ujung semesta itu sudah memberikan dukungan yang tak terkira adanya. Mungkinkah ini gerak misterius tangan Tuhan? Ibunya berkata demikian, ayahnya berkata bahwa mungkin memang pada dasarnya James Buchanan Barnes adalah jenius, ditambah dengan _timing_ yang sangat tepat.

 

Tapi apalah penting alasan tersebut?

 

Sudah berpijak di pekerjaan impiannya saja sudah menjadi hal yang membahagiakan Bucky. Saat kau hidup di masa di mana jenius muncul di usia sangat muda, Bucky dan usia lima belas tahun jadi tidak ada apa-apanya. Ia hanya seonggok manusia biasa yang tidak mencolok. Bucky tidak akan ada jika Steve tidak pernah membalas pesannya.

 

Anak itu tersenyum kecil, ia mendekatkan mikrofonnya ke bibirnya, menatap langit dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Angin malam masuk ke kamarnya yang sudah kosong, hanya tinggal terisi dua koper besar; James sudah siap pindah.

 

“Aku ingin bertemu denganmu suatu hari nanti.”

 

James menekan tombol kirim, ia meninggalkan kamar tempat semua kesuksesannya lahir, dan memasang Debussy di _music player_ miliknya.

* * *

 

**7**

 

Panel radionya berbunyi.

 

Astronot itu memasang headsetnya.

 

“Kau yakin?”

 

Astronot itu mengangguk kecil, matanya terpejam. “Kenapa kau pesimis sekali…”

 

“Entah, habis aku tidak ingin menjadi penghancur mimpi indahmu.” pria itu tertawa. “Bercanda. Terima kasih, aku tersanjung, sungguh.”

 

Suasana kokpit itu begitu hening selama beberapa saat. Ada suara gumaman lama. “Baik aku dan dirimu sama-sama ingin menjadi pahlawan, membela bangsa agar Amerika semakin terkenal sebagai negara Penjelajah Angkasa. Kalau tidak, kenapa kita mau mengambil pekerjaan berbahaya ini?”

 

“Nadamu sarkastik sekali.”

 

Astronot itu tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pria ini akan demikian sarkastik. “Kecewa?” tanyanya.

 

“Tidak. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku paham.”

 

Pria itu tertawa lagi.

 

“Aku masih tidak percaya secepat ini kau dewasa. Lucu saja sekarang aku tidak harus berbicara konyol pada anak kecil lagi.”

 

Astronot itu hanya tersenyum.

 

“Kau dapat pekerjaan di NASA sebagai teknisi, dan saat aku mengirimkan pesan ini, mungkin nanti kau sudah jadi orang sukses.” pria itu berkata. “Mungkin pada akhirnya aku akan hidup lebih lama darimu, dan sukses aku melampaui usia dua generasi.”

 

Ruangan itu kembali hening.

 

Astronot itu menarik rekamannya dan tersenyum kecil. Tidak akan lama baginya menunggu rekaman datang lagi. Hanya suara mesin berdengung, dan waktu jadi tidak ada makna baginya.

“Houston, kita akan lepas landas.”

 

Tidak pernah disangka bahwa James akan menjadi seorang astronot besar. Ia akan mengemban misi ke angkasa luar, mulai membangun koloni. Sekarang ia akan berjasa demi bangsa dan negara, James Buchanan Barnes akan menggapai mimpinya.

 

_“AX-08, kalian bebas untuk lepas landas.”_

 

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pesawat sudah melayang. Biru berganti hitam. Oksigen hampa, ia sendirian.

 

Ia menunggu sampai pesawatnya pergi jauh, yakin tidak akan terlalu dipantau, ia melepaskan _headset_ -nya.

 

James menekan tombol auto pilot dan membuka berkasnya. Ia diam-diam mengambil beberapa berkas tentang AX-07.

 

Aneh baginya karena AX-07 tidak pernah ada sebelumnya, dan yang bisa ia temukan hanyalah bekas dari timbunan arsip yang sudah menguning. Tidak ada di komputer, hanya ada dalam tumpukan jutaan kertas di ruang arsip yang terlantar.

 

“Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama…”

 

_Aku bisa tahu siapa dirimu._

* * *

 

**6**

 

 

“Halo.”

 

Astronot itu menengok, menekan tombol dengar di headsetnya.

 

“Hai.” refleks, pria itu menjawab. Pada akhirnya pria di ujung sana, tidak akan mendengar jawabannya langsung. Ia hanya berusaha menjawab seakan seperti mendengar pria itu, berada di hadapannya. “Apa kabarmu? Kali ini aku benar-benar sudah pergi. Aku berada di luar angkasa sungguhan. Memang benar katamu, ini hebat sekali…”

 

Ia tertawa.

 

“Tentu saja. Memang ajaib angkasa ini.” ucapnya. “Aku sempat merasa putus asa di angkasa luar ini; Kukira aku tak akan bisa menumbuhkan mawar pertamaku, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil.”

 

“Ada apa dengan mawar itu?” ia bertanya pada ruangan yang sunyi, deru mesin mengisi hening. “Dalam misimu tidak ditulis kau harus menumbuhkan mawar.”

 

“Aku hanya teringat pada cerita Pangeran Kecil. Tidakkah itu cocok, rambutku yang pirang, klasik seperti gambaran Saint-Exupéry, dan mungkin mawarnya sepertimu. Tumbuh sendiri, tertinggal jauh di planet kecil… dan aku pergi entah ke mana.” ia tertawa. “Sayang sekali namamu Bucky, bukan Rose.”

 

Astronot bernama Bucky itu hanya terkekeh. “Kau kira ini Titanic… aku akan jadi Jack, jangan begitu kau.” ia menghela napas perlahan,

 

“Tidak, Bucky. Kau tidak paham.”

 

“Bagimu, aku hanya mengirimkan pesan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi bagiku kau hanya ada di penghujung hidupku.”

 

Ia tidak mengerti.

 

“Hidupmu masih panjang, Steve.”

 

Bucky tidak mengerti.

 

Apa maksudnya.

 

“Hahaha.” tawanya nampak sedih. “Aku berharap demikian. Aku tidak punya waktu yang panjang. Eksperimen yang kujalani gagal. Aku hanya berhasil menumbuhkan satu mawar sampai berbunga… dan tidak yang lain.”

 

Astronot itu, Bucky, baru menyadari sesuatu.

 

“Tapi, apakah kau tahu…”

 

Oh, tidak.

Steve Rogers, kru AX-07.

 

Mengemban tanggung jawab untuk membangun koloni bagi manusia bumi.

* * *

 

**11**

 

.

 

Pesawat itu memasuki ruang dimensi super, mengacuhkan koordinat aslinya, dan lari ke planet yang tak berpenghuni di ujung semesta. Planet yang tidak pernah ada laporannya, karena awak yang seharusnya bertugas di sana tidak pernah kembali.

 

Ah…

 

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

 

_“Kamu tahu rasanya gagal?”_

 

Tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu.

 

Napasnya memburu, James ketakutan. Ia berlari dan melompat di tanah asing, tak peduli bila ia baru saja tiba di ujung semesta. Gersang, tanahnya gersang.

 

_“Kamu tahu, bagaimana rasanya kau sudah yakin suatu saat nanti, kamu akan berkorban demi dunia, dikenal dalam sejarah karena kau berhasil membuat koloni yang akan menyelamatkan manusia Bumi, hanya untuk mati gagal?”_

 

James ingat nada per nada dari suara itu yang terdengar serak, jelas pria itu berusaha untuk tidak terdengar lemah.

 

Astaga, ia tidak sadar bahwa semua itu hanyalah pesan menjelang kematian. Bodoh adalah ketika ia sejak kecil menganggap bahwa pria itu seakan d

 

Tapi pria di ujung angkasa itu lebih bodoh; brengsek. Nyatanya ia adalah astronot lemah yang tidak pernah ada dalam bayangan James, putus asa karena tak akan bisa pulang lagi, hanya memiliki sisa hidup sebatas tabung oksigennya.

 

_“Mungkin kau tidak pernah merasakannya, sekarang kau mungkin masih muda, baru akan beranjak dewasa. Tapi kurasa kau tidak akan gagal sampai harus mati tanpa ada yang menguburkanmu.”_

 

Tapi ia mencintainya.

 

Ia mencintai pria yang berada di ujung angkasa, hingga ia kini mengejarnya, berdiri dan pandangannya mengedar di tanah gersang yang asing, mencari sesuatu.

 

James tidak pernah bisa mencintai orang lain selain astronot misterius yang berada di luar angkasa sana, betapapun ia tidak pernah berjumpa dengannya, biarpun yang ia kenal hanyalah suara dan dusta hati agar pria itu tidak terlihat lemah di depannya.

 

“Memang waktu kita pendek, Bucky, tapi terima kasih, menyenangkan bisa bersamamu.”

 

Bagi James, Steve adalah seumur hidupnya.

 

Bagi Steve, Bucky adalah tujuh jam terakhirnya.

* * *

 

**13**

 

.

 

 

Steve mematikan rekamannya, ia tersenyum kecil.

 

Jemarinya menekan tombol kirim, rekaman itu akan sampai di bumi entah berapa lama lagi, ia tak peduli. Waktu tak ada artinya di sini. Satu menit bisa berarti satu tahun di bumi, siapa tahu, Steve tidak menghitung. Tidak peduli juga.

 

Pria itu kembali memakai pakaiannya, memastikan tabung oksigennya masih cukup. Di tangannya ia membawa sebuah tabung berisi mawar yang begitu merah ranum.

 

Di luar kapal sang astronot, ada sebuah hamparan tunas hijau yang begitu kontras dari gersangnya planet di ujung semesta. Steve membuka tabungnya, menanam mawar itu di tengah taman kecil yang berhasil ia kembangkan.

 

“Terima kasih sudah pernah ada di tujuh jam terakhir dalam hidupku.”

 

Ia menatap langit, warnanya sudah berubah menjadi sedikit ungu bercampur biru. Sebentar lagi malam. Tabung oksigennya tidak berhenti berbunyi.

 

Senyumnya terulas di wajahnya.

* * *

 

**12**

 

_“Aku tahu sejak awal aku mungkin tidak akan kembali. Tak apa, sebelum kau ada pun, aku sudah merasa biasa saja. Tapi tidak ketika aku tahu bahwa penelitianku mungkin gagal. Aku tidak bisa menanam apapun di luar sana, betapapun aku mencoba. Aku masih akan mencoba sekali lagi, tapi entahlah.”_

 

Ia tertawa miris.

 

_“Aku harap kau tidak cepat menyerah sepertiku.”_

 

.

 

James tidak pernah merasa begitu sakit sampai ia melihat taman di tengah gersangnya planet ini.

 

“Oh, tidak…”

 

James berlari, melompat-lompat, belum terbiasa dengan gravitasi planet ini. Ia tak peduli jika dirinya terlihat konyol, tidak peduli bagaimana AI di kabinnya berseru agar James segera kembali ke kapal.

 

Tidak peduli. Ia sudah berada di sini.

 

James hanya peduli pada kenyataan di mana astronot itu tidak ada lagi; tinggal sebatang mawar dengan kelopaknya sudah gugur sebagian, dan astronot yang ia cari tidak ada.

 

Hanya ada jejak kaki.

 

Mengarah entah ke mana, hilang ditelan bumi.

 

Dan alunan Debussy yang sudah serak dari kejauhan, rekaman yang sudah aus karena terus-menerus diputar.

 

“Bodoh…”

 

Rekaman itu mati.

 

Tidak ada alunan piano klasik lagi.

 

Bucky terduduk di planet yang hampa.

 

Steve tidak gagal sejak awal.

 

Ia hanya terlambat satu jam saja bagi Steve.

 

.

* * *

  _._

_._

_._

_**╚ because even when you don't exist, I'm always in love with you. ╗** _


	5. I remember most fondly those lifetimes where we get to grow up together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky berada pada satu garis kabur antara realita dan delusi. / canon / post-catws. Pre-cacw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I remember most fondly those lifetimes where we get to grow up together.] — renelle

.

_(Pegang tanganku, Steve…)_

.

.

“James! JAMES!”

Bucky tersentak. Seketika imaji samar yang melintas dalam kepala menghilang. Alih-alih, seseorang dengan helmet kuning dan bertampang garang berdiri di depannya.

“Aku tidak menggajimu hanya untuk melamun,” kata pria tersebut.

Bucky kembali menekuri pekerjaan, memindahkan kantung-kantung semen dari truk pengangkut ke lokasi di mana rangka gedung sementara dibangun.

 _James_.

Nama itu terdengar asing di telinga Bucky. Yang ia tahu namanya adalah ‘Aset’ atau ‘Winter Soldier’. Bukan James Buchanan Barnes. Bukan Sersan Barnes.

_[“…Bucky?”]_

_[“Siapa itu Bucky?”]_

—Dan bukan pula Bucky.

Sesudah peristiwa runtuhnya _hellicarier_ di langit New York, Bucky mengunjungi Museum Smithsonian untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang identitasnya di masa lalu dan Steve Rogers. Bucky mengumpulkan segala informasi yang bisa didapatkan. Kemudian, lari mengasingkan diri sejauh mungkin dan bersembunyi (dari Hydra? Dari Steve?).

Bucharest, sebagai jantung Romania, adalah tempat yang ia pilih. Bucky menata ulang hidupnya dari awal. Menyewa apartemen dengan harga murah, menjadi pekerja lepas sebagai buruh kontraktor atau pekerjaan apapun sebagai biaya penopang hidup.

Bucky kembali mengenakan identitas lama sebagai James Buchanan Barnes. Namun semua terasa berbeda dan tidak pada tempatnya. Tiap kali pulang lalu bercermin, ia seolah tidak mengenali sosok dalam pantulan yang balik menatap.

.

.

Malam-malam Bucky tidak selalu dilalui dengan indah. Sebagian besar dihinggapi mimpi buruk dalam tidur. Jeritan minta tolong. Desingan peluru. Sulur-sulur tentakel gurita membelit tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak bisa bernapas. Darah. Dan lebih banyak darah. Itu semua membuatnya takut memejamkan mata dan tak jarang terjaga semalam penuh. Bucky akan jatuh terlelap ketika ia benar-benar kelelahan atau dengan bantuan obat tidur.

Tetapi ada masa di mana Bucky memimpikan hal-hal yang ia sendiri tidak paham. Menimbulkan sebentuk perasaan ganjil di dalam dada. Seakan terlalu ganjil untuk menjadi nyata sekaligus familier di saat bersamaan.

Seperti ketika ia dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berbaring telentang di hamparan rumput, menatap langit malam. Mereka merangkai rasi bintang dan menyematkan nama. Bucky kecil mencetus bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan menjadi astronot.

_[“Aku akan melayang jauh. Lihatlah dengan teropong saat aku melambaikan tangan kepadamu di luar angkasa.”]_

Mimpi seperti itu akan menghangatkan hatinya. Namun jika menenggak obat tidur, ia tidak akan bermimpi. Maka terkadang Bucky menempuh risiko untuk sekadar bertemu dengan anak laki-laki ringkih dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

_Steve terkejut begitu mendengar bunyi ketukan di jendela kamarnya. Ia turun dari ranjang, menyalakan lampu, lalu membuka jendela._

_“Hei, Stevie.”Bucky nyengir lebar. Ia memanjat pipa dan merangsek masuk. Steve membantu menarik tangannya._

_“Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Kau kelihatan seperti pencuri, tahu tidak. Ini sudah lewat jam 12 tengah malam, demi Tuhan. Kenapa tidak lewat pintu?”_

_“Sudah. Aku mengetuk tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jadi kupikir langsung ke kamarmu saja.”_

_Seharian penuh Steve habiskan mengurung diri dalam kamar, setelah kemarin menghadiri pemakam ibunya. Ia hanya ke dapur jika lapar lalu kembali bergelung dalam selimut. Menutup diri dari dunia._

_Steve mengunci jendela. Bucky membuka jaket dan meletakkannya di kursi terdekat._

_“Aku mau menginap di sini. Boleh, kan?”Bucky melepas sepatu. Ia langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, membungkus dengan selimut. “Hmm, hangatnya.”_

_“Heh?”Steve keheranan._

_“Kau mau berdiri di situ sampai membeku? Kemarilah.” Bucky menepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya._

_Telapak kaki telanjang Steve mulai kedinginan. Ia bergegas bergabung dengan Bucky. Tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan._

_“Sewaktu kita masih kecil, aku sering menginap di kamarmu. Tempat tidur ini sekarang terasa menyusut,” kenang Bucky._

_“Kau yang bertumbuh terlalu cepat.”_

_Bucky terkekeh._

_Steve menarik selimut hingga menutup separuh wajah. Badan berputar menyamping, memunggungi Bucky. Senyap merayap di antara jarum jam yang berdetak._

_“Seperti apa rasanya punya ayah?” Steve tiba-tiba bertanya._

_Bucky melirik Steve yang masih membelakanginya sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajah sang sahabat. Suatu pertanyaan yang tak ia duga. Bucky memikirkan jawaban yang hendak dilontarkan untuk beberapa saat._

_“Rasanya seperti … well, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya, Steve. Tentu kau akan mendapat jawaban relatif mengenai pertanyaan ini. Kau tahu, aku sendiri tidak begitu dekat dengan Dad. Sebagai anak yang tertua, Dad menaruh harapan yang besar kepadaku.”_

_Steve diam. Bucky menunggu._

_“Aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya hidup bersama dengan figur seorang ayah. Aku hanya punya Mom…,” suara Steve semakin mengecil._

_Ketika di acara pemakaman, Steve tidak menunjukan emosi apapun. Bucky kenal betul perangai Steve yang selalu menampilkan sosok tegar di luar, namun menyimpan sisi rapuhnya ke sudut yang tak ingin orang lain mengetahui._

_Bucky menjangkau tangan Steve di balik selimut. Jemari mereka saling bertaut_

_“Aku merindukannya, Buck.”_

_“Aku tahu.”_

_Bahu Steve berguncang. Kepala dibenamkan pada bantal. Tangisan teredam. Berharap segala luka ini akan terbasuh bersama dengan air mata keesokan harinya._

_Bucky tetap ada di sana, menggenggam erat tangan Steve sampai hari berganti._

.

.

.

.

Bucky terbangun dari mimpi dan ada air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Ia melihat ke luar jendela. Malam tak kunjung usai. Langit di Bucharest mengingatkan Bucky akan Brooklyn. Sebelum perang mewarnainya dengan bumbungan asap dan bau mesiu.

Diambilnya sebuah buku catatan kecil berisikan memori-memori yang terbesit. Bucky sendiri masih meragukan keakuratan ingatannya. Mana yang benar-benar pernah terjadi atau hanya khayalan semata. Bucky berada pada satu garis kabur antara realita dan delusi.

Bucky mendekap buku tersebut. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba menutup mata.

“Target Misi—bukan. Pria di jembatan … Captain America … Steve….

…Steve.”

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ i remember most fondly those lifetimes where we get to grow up together. ╗_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya ampun ini nge-rush banget ;_; agak lari dari plot yang awalnya saya rencakan. tapi gegara udah keburu wb, yah apa boleh buat orz. yang mimpi tentang cita-cita jadi astronot itu, semacam elemen yang saya ambil dari fic prompt 4.


	6. When you share your secrets and sorrows and hiding places with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarak tidak dapat memisahkan persahabatan seorang pelari Rumania dan guru seni Amerika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [When you share your secrets and sorrows and hiding places with me.] — yucc

_"… Cabang lomba berikutnya, lari 800 meter—peserta dari berbagai negara sudah bersiap-siap—_ "

"Tidak biasanya kau ikut menonton televisi saat jam kosong begini, Steve."

Steve menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Natasha Romanoff, salah satu pengajar olahraga di tempatnya mengajar, bergantian melirik Steve dan televisi di pojok ruang guru. Steve tersenyum tipis.

"Yang mau kutonton ini tidak boleh kulewatkan, Natasha. Lagipula, seperti katamu, ini sedang jam kosong," kata Steve. Natasha bergumam singkat. Ia menarik kursi di mejanya ke samping kursi Steve.

"Kurasa, kau tidak sedang menonton untuk mendukung AS secara khusus, huh?" tanya Natasha. Steve mengangkat sebelah alis mendengar pertanyaan Natasha.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Kalau kau mengikuti olimpiade untuk mendukung AS, pasti kau sudah ikut menonton bersama Clint sejak awal olimpiade. Saat jam mengajarmu kosong, setidaknya," jawab Natasha sambil menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Steve tertawa pelan. "Seperti biasanya, kau dapat membaca orang lain dengan mudah, Natasha. Kadang-kadang aku bingung kenapa kau memilih menjadi guru olahraga, alih-alih _profiler_ di kepolisian, misalnya."

"Eh, tidak tertarik," ujar Natasha sambil menatap layar televisi. Merasa ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban yang lebih jelas, Steve memilih untuk kembali fokus pada televisi juga.

Sudah hampir setahun Steve menjadi guru seni di sebuah SMP di tengah kota Brooklyn. Ia menggantikan guru seni sebelumnya yang pensiun setelah sekian dekade menjadi pengajar. Sebagai satu dari sedikit guru berusia muda di SMP itu, Steve cukup mudah akrab dengan guru muda lain, seperti Natasha dan Clint.

Pertandingan telah dimulai. Peserta berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju garis akhir. Steve menangkap satu sosok yang telah lama ia kenal di layar kaca.

Senyum Steve perlahan berkembang.

***

_"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Karena urusan pekerjaan orang tuanya, James pindah ke Brooklyn. Nah, James, perkenalkanlah dirimu pada teman-teman di sini."_

_"Namaku James Buchanan Barnes, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Bucky. Hobiku adalah berlari, terutama berlari dari masalah," ujar anak berambut cokelat pendek yang minta dipanggil "Bucky" itu. Seisi kelas tergelak tak lama setelahnya. Steve tersenyum di tempatnya._

_Anak itu, Bucky, duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Steve._

_"Bucky," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Steve menyambut tawaran bersalaman yang diberikan kepadanya._

_"Steve," sahutnya pada teman sebangkunya yang baru itu._

_Perhatian Steve kembali pada papan tulis. Pelajaran sudah dimulai kembali. Ia mendengarkan penjelasan dari gurunya dengan saksama._

_Di tengah pelajaran, Steve sempat melirik Bucky. Sebelah alis Steve terangkat. Bucky tengah mengerutkan kening dan menatap intens ke arah papan. Bagi Steve, ini adalah hal yang agak aneh. Menurutnya pribadi, pelajaran hari ini tidak susah-susah amat, padahal ia cuma anak dengan kemampuan rata-rata di kelas. Kalaupun Bucky sedang sangat berkonsentrasi, rasanya tetap ada yang tidak sesuai dengan ekspresi dan sorot mata Bucky._

_Tampaknya, meski Steve sudah agak lama memandangi Bucky, Bucky tidak kunjung sadar._

_Tak mau ketinggalan penjelasan lebih banyak, Steve pun kembali menatap ke depan._

***

"Oh, jadi atlet perwakilan Rumania itu adalah teman masa kecilmu?" tanya Natasha sambil menyedot jus jeruknya. Steve mengangguk sambil tetap memandangi pergerakan para pelari di televisi.

"Bucky adalah teman terbaikku di SD. Sampai sekarang, saat memungkinkan, kami masih menghubungi satu sama lain."

"Wow. Dahsyat. Setelah dua puluhan tahun begini," ujar Natasha.

Steve tersenyum. Sepasang mata birunya terarah pada pelari berambut cokelat yang tampak di layar kaca, sementara pikirannya melanglang buana ke memori masa lampau.

***

_Nilai-nilai Bucky (sangat) buruk di kelas._

_Setiap pemilihan anggota kelompok untuk tugas yang membutuhkan kelompok, Bucky selalu jadi pilihan terakhir, atau malah tidak dipilih sama sekali. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, guru akan memasukkan Bucky ke kelompok mana pun yang sedang kekurangan anggota._

_Sebenarnya, Steve sendiri bukan siswa yang jadi pilihan pertama dalam pembentukan kelompok. Steve biasanya akan jadi pilihan ketiga atau kedua terakhir. Masih "lebih baik" dari Bucky. Meski demikian, Steve bisa memahami perasaan Bucky setiap kali ia selalu menjadi "yang tersisa"._

_Steve tahu, senyuman di wajah Bucky hanya menyembunyikan kesedihan di dalam hati anak berambut cokelat itu._

***

"Jadi, temanmu ini, Bucky Barnes, dia mengalami disleksia?"

Natasha tampak sangat tertarik dengan cerita Steve soal sahabat masa kecilnya. Steve mengiyakan pertanyaan Natasha.

"Ia susah memahami pelajaran sehingga nilai-nilainya rendah di kelas. Bukan karena Bucky malas, sama sekali bukan. Bucky sangat rajin dan pekerja keras. Dia terus berusaha, sesulit apapun belajar buatnya karena pengaruh disleksia yang ia miliki," ucap Steve. Tatapannya menerawang ke masa yang sudah lama berlalu. Meski sudah dua dekade lewat, Steve merasa masih bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

"Pasti sulit buatnya. Anak-anak yang mengalami disleksia dianggap pemalas, nakal, dan semacamnya. Padahal, mereka hanya butuh bimbingan lebih. Bahkan Einstein dan Edison diketahui memiliki disfungsi disleksia ini."

"Ya. Banyak yang mengganggunya dulu, Natasha," ujar Steve dengan nada menggantung. Natasha menyeringai tipis.

"Lalu?" pancingnya.

"Lalu, kami sama-sama berlari," Steve mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa.

***

_Satu-satunya keunggulan Bucky (di mata teman-teman sekolahnya, bukan di mata Steve karena di mata Steve, Bucky memiliki banyak, banyak sekali keunggulan) adalah di bidang atletik. Bucky adalah pelari ulung. Ucapannya saat perkenalan waktu itu bukan bualan belaka. Bucky benar-benar hobi berlari di lapangan._

_Bucky masih jadi pilihan terakhir tiap pembentukan kelompok, tapi setidaknya mejanya sudah bebas dari coret-coretan._

_"Setidaknya begini sudah lebih baik," ujar Bucky pada Steve. Kerutan di dahi Steve makin dalam._

_"Aku masih tidak terima kau diperlakukan seperti ini, Buck," keluhnya._

_"Biarkan saja. Mereka tidak tahu."_

_"Dan aku tahu?" Steve tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum di akhir pertanyaannya. Bucky membalas dengan memberikan senyuman lebar._

_"Dan kautahu. Oh, nanti kita memutar lewat kelas dua saja. Beberapa anak kelas lima sekarang sedang kurang kerjaan," kata Bucky sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Steve tahu apa yang dimaksud Bucky dengan "kurang kerjaan"._

_"Mereka hanyalah pecundang yang bisanya mengganggu orang yang tidak bisa membalas, Buck."_

_Bucky tertawa singkat. "Hus. Si Sopan Steve Rogers tidak boleh mengumpat begitu," kata Bucky seraya menepuk pundak Steve._

_"Aku bisa jadi jahat kalau untukmu, Sobat," sahut Steve. Tawa Bucky berubah jadi senyum. Ia menggendong tasnya di punggung._

_"Ayo, pulang, Steve."_

_Tentu saja rencana mereka memutar gagal. Anak-anak yang berbadan lebih besar dari Steve dan Bucky sudah siap menghadang mereka. Bucky dan Steve berlari secepat-cepatnya dan bersembunyi dulu di gang penjahit yang sudah jadi tempat singgah permanen mereka. Di situ, mereka menunggu kakak-kakak kelas yang mengejar mereka untuk menyerah, barulah mereka bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kadang-kadang, kalau nyonya penjahit sedang tidak banyak pelanggan, Steve dan Bucky bisa menumpang di dalam toko untuk beberapa waktu._

_Hari ini, nyonya penjahit sedang sibuk. Steve dan Bucky menunggu di samping gang sambil berharap deretan tempat sampah bisa menutupi badan mereka yang terbilang kecil di antara teman-teman seangkatan._

_Napas Steve menderu, sementara Bucky terlihat jauh lebih santai darinya. Memang susah melawan anak yang punya hobi berlari._

_Bucky dan Steve berjongkok bersisian. Setelah beberapa saat (Steve) mengatur napas, Bucky berbisik pelan, "Terima kasih sudah mau ikut lari-lari terus denganku, Steve."_

_Steve tersenyum cukup lebar. "Bukan masalah, Sobat. Kapanpun kausiap lari, aku juga siap," bisik Steve balik._

_Bucky memandang ke arah tembok di hadapan mereka. Ada senyum tipis di wajahnya, tapi tatapannya sendu._

_"Entah sampai kapan kita harus begini. Aku memang suka lari, tapi lama-lama capek juga. Apalagi sampai harus menyeretmu, Steve. Rasanya tidak enak."_

_"Ah, kaubicara apa, Bucky. Aku malah senang bisa ikut lari-lari denganmu. Hitung-hitung olahraga menjaga kebugaran," balas Steve cepat._

_Bucky diam beberapa menit. Steve menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Di dalam kepalanya, ia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang salah dari kata-katanya tadi._

_"… Aku ingin jadi atlet lari nanti, Steve. Lari untuk mewakili sebuah negara dengan bangga, bukan untuk kabur dari mereka yang hobinya merisak."_

_Steve mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Mata birunya berkilat penuh semangat. "Aku mendukungmu, Bucky! Akan sangat keren kalau suatu saat nanti kau bisa mewakili Amerika dan memenangkan emas. Karena aku tidak mungkin jadi tentara dan membela Amerika di garis depan, lewat prestasi olahragamu, kau bisa mewakili aspirasiku," ujar Steve menggebu-gebu._

_"Sshh," Bucky buru-buru mengingatkan Steve untuk menjaga volume suaranya, "jangan keras-keras. Nanti kita ketahuan."_

_Steve tersenyum lebar sebagai gantinya. Bucky menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas._

_"Nanti jangan lupa menontonku, oke?"_

_Steve segera mengangguk. "Pasti. Aku janji," ujarnya._

***

"Aww."

Steve mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau kenapa, Natasha?" Komentar Natasha yang tidak jelas itu benar-benar membingungkannya.

"Tidak, tidak," Natasha melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya dari atlet untuk Amerika Serikat menjadi atlet untuk Rumania?" tanya Natasha. Steve tidak perlu tahu kalau guru wanita itu sedang berupaya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Steve menghela napas panjang. Singkat, ia melirik langit-langit ruangan.

"Orang tua Bucky harus pindah ke Rumania untuk urusan pekerjaan. Bucky tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut dengan orang tuanya," jawab Steve.

"Pasti berat untuk kalian," kata Natasha pelan.

"Tapi kami sudah berjanji untuk terus mengontak satu sama lain. Kesibukan hidup memang memangkas frekuensinya, tapi sedikit itu lebih baik dari tidak ada sama sekali," ucap Steve. Fokus kedua mata birunya telah kembali pada layar kaca.

"Kalian tidak pernah bertemu muka lagi? Saling berkunjung, misalnya. Kau ke Rumania atau Bucky Barnes ke Amerika."

"Oh, aku tidak bilang kami tak bertemu sama sekali, kan? Setidaknya satu tahun sekali, kami akan saling berkunjung, Natasha," jelas Steve. Natasha mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Eh, kalau begitu, setelah olimpiade selesai, Bucky Barnes akan bertemu denganmu, Steve?"

Steve memasang ekspresi heran. "Aneh sekali caramu menyebut 'Bucky Barnes', Natasha," Steve menghela napas, "tapi kau memang benar. Setelah olimpiade, sebisa mungkin, kami akan bertemu."

"Kalau begitu, aku harap _pertemuan_ kalian akan menyenangkan, ya," ucap Natasha sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Belum sempat Steve bertanya apa maksud kedipan itu, Natasha sudah keburu heboh—

"Steve! Steve! Lihat! Bucky Barnes menang! Rumania menang!"

Salah satu guru yang juga sedang menonton televisi mengeluh, "Kenapa kalian malah senang saat Amerika kalah?"

Steve tertawa pelan bersama Natasha.

***

Steve melirik jam tangannya. Sudah waktunya ia berangkat.

"Natasha, aku titip untuk mengabari Clint kalau jalan-jalan kita batal. Maaf sekali lagi karena kemendadakan ini," ujar Steve dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah. Natasha tertawa singkat.

"Bukan masalah. Sana jemput Bucky Barnes di bandara," katanya.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Steve keluar dari sekolah sambil setengah berlari.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Clint keluar dari arah ruang guru. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menangkap punggung Steve yang telah menjauh.

"Lho, Nat, Steve duluan?" tanya Clint. Natasha menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Steve membatalkan sesi main boling kita, Clint."

"Tumben sekali. Steve biasanya sangat patuh pada jadwal."

"Ini kasus khusus, Clinton Francis," ucap Natasha sambil terkikik di akhir.

Clint memutar bola matanya mendengar nama yang Natasha ucapkan. "Sudah kubilang, jangan jadikan nama lengkapku sebagai bahan ledekan. Kautahu kenapa Steve pergi meninggalkan kita main boling cuma berdua?"

"Hmm," Natasha bergumam, sengaja melama-lamakan untuk membuat Clint tidak sabar.

"Natasha…," kata Clint dengan penekanan. Natasha tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Steve pergi untuk menemui pacarnya, Clint."

Mata Clint membulat sejenak. "Serius? Dia punya pacar? Siapa? Apakah kita kenal?"

"Sayangnya, dia bukan orang yang kita kenal. Bukan orang yang kita kenal dekat."

"Jadi, siapa?"

Natasha tersenyum lebar. Pandangannya terarah ke gerbang sekolah. Steve sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Pasti sudah naik taksi menuju bandara.

"Steve mengencani seorang atlet olimpiade!" seru Natasha bersemangat.

"… Hah??"

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ when you share your secrets and sorrows and hiding places with me. ╗_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *membonuskan clintasha buat penggemarnya /ea*
> 
> salah satu yang paling saya nikmati pengerjaannya karena asyik dan tyada beban kematian tokoh /yha. semoga seperti saya yang menikmati ini, kalian juga menikmatinya! :3


	7. I love how you play along with my bad ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve dan Becky mencoba peruntungan gacha mereka lagi hari ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I love how you play along with my bad ideas.] — yucc

"… Hei, Beck, apa kabar _gacha_ -mu hari ini?"

Becky, wanita yang dipanggil oleh pria di ujung sofa, Steve, menghela napas panjang. "Ampas lagi," katanya sambil mengangkat satu kaki ke atas sofa.

"Aku sekarang sudah benar-benar meragukan kata-kata Sam. Dia bilang, kalau menekan tombol _gacha_ jam enam sore, kita bakal dapat SSR," keluh Steve. Layar ponsel yang ia pegang menunjukkan kartu yang sama dengan yang ia dapat minggu sebelumnya. Kartu ini hanya kartu biasa, bukan SR, apalagi SSR.

"Dan melayang sia-sialah jatah makan enak kita di akhir pekan. Hari ini kita goreng telur saja, Steve."

Ganti Steve yang menghela napas panjang. "Goreng telur kalau begitu. Ayo, Becky," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri. Setelah menarik Becky dari sofa, Steve merangkul pacarnya ke dapur untuk menemaninya menggoreng telur.

***

Becky dan Steve sudah berteman sejak zaman kuliah. Bahkan, mereka adalah teman berbagi sewa di satu flat yang sama. Awalnya, Steve enggan berbagi flat dengan wanita, tapi kondisi keuangannya tidak memungkinkan ia menyewa satu flat untuk dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, Becky juga berkali-kali meyakinkannya bahwa semua itu bukan masalah.

Keduanya keterusan menjadi teman satu flat, meskipun mereka sudah lulus kuliah dan bekerja. Becky bekerja sebagai akuntan publik, sementara Steve bekerja di perusahaan impiannya sejak kecil, yakni perusahaan publikasi komik. Sekalipun gaji mereka (setelah bertahun-tahun menekuni pekerjaan masing-masing) sudah mampu untuk menyewa flat masing-masing, baik Becky maupun Steve enggan keluar dari flat yang sudah sekian tahun mereka tempati bersama.

Apa boleh buat, Becky dan Steve saling jatuh cinta. Kedekatan karena biasa, hal yang klise, tapi memang begitulah yang terjadi.

Oleh karena itu, untuk "memeriahkan suasana" dan "keluar dari zona klise", Becky dan Steve membuat _bucket list_ ala mereka sendiri di ponsel masing-masing. Sudah ada beberapa yang dicentang, seperti _datang ke konser 1D dan ikut menjerit meski tidak kenal lagu mereka sama sekali_ , _ke pameran museum astronomi mengenakan kostum astronot sewaan_ , sampai _membuat boyband dan girlband satu hari dan mengunggah hasil joget mereka seburuk apapun itu ke Youtube_.

Yang sedang mereka usahakan penuhi sekarang adalah _gesek kartu kredit sampai gacha berhenti ampas_. Dengan hoki yang lumayan buruk, ini adalah salah satu yang paling susah dicentang. Tentu, Becky dan Steve mengalokasikan anggaran mereka setepat-tepatnya dan sehemat-hematnya agar mereka tidak defisit (bahkan sebelum berhasil lepas dari ampasnya _gacha_ ).

***

Becky melirik jam di dinding. _Sudah pukul enam tepat_.

"Baiklah, mari kita coba. Jangan kecewakan aku lagi, Sam," gumamnya sambil bersiap menekan layar ponsel. Bersama-sama dengan Steve, mereka menekan tombol _gacha_ —

"Beck! Becky! SSR! Akunku mendapat SSR!" seru Steve tiba-tiba. Ia menunjukkan SSR yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Steve.

Wajah Becky menyusul wajah Steve yang telah lebih dulu berseri-seri.

"Aku juga SSR! Steve, akhirnya nasihat temanmu manjur juga!" Becky memamerkan kartu SSR yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Steve mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hei, Sam itu temanmu juga, Becky."

"Bukan temanku kalau sarannya cuma berhasil satu kali dari sekian banyak percobaan."

Steve menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah. Mau makan di restoran keluarga yang biasa? Sekalian merayakan SSR berbarengan."

Alih-alih menjawab, Becky langsung buru-buru ke kamar untuk bersiap. Steve tersenyum kecil. Ia juga mau bersiap sebentar sebelum berangkat makan bersama Becky.

***

Setelah menghabiskan makanan di meja, Becky membuka mulutnya, bersiap memanggil pelayan untuk meminta tagihan makan. Tangan Steve yang menggenggam pergelangan Becky membuatnya berhenti.

"Ada apa, Steve? Kau tidak akan nambah lagi, kan?"

Steve mengabaikan pertanyaan Becky. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan ke samping kursi Becky, dan berlutut satu kaki. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan kotak beludru dari sakunya—dan mengeluarkan cincin dari situ. Tatapan Steve pada Becky lurus dan serius.

"Rebecca Barnes, maukah kau menikahiku?" kata Steve pelan.

Becky berkedip. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. "Setahuku," ujarnya hati-hati, "di daftar tidak tertulis _melamar setelah memperoleh SSR dari gacha_ , kan, Steve?"

Pertanyaan Becky menuai tawa dari bibir Steve. Pria berambut pirang itu berdeham singkat.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Steve lagi.

Kini, ganti Becky yang tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku mengiyakan, Steve Rogers. Aku memang berencana menikah denganmu—eh, eh, jangan memelukku erat-erat—aku kekenyangan—"

Steve memeluk Becky tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata Becky. Ia tetap memeluk wanita berambut cokelat sebahu itu erat-erat. Setelah beberapa lama memeluk, Becky akhirnya mengalah dan menghela napas. Pelukan balik dari Becky dirasakan Steve kemudian.

"… Ini berarti aku harus meminta maaf karena sudah memaki-maki Sam di belakang, huh?"

"Uhum."

"Aku juga harus berterima kasih atas sarannya karena hasil SSR membuatmu melamarku?"

"Uhum."

"Steve, seriusan, kisah cinta kita ini klise banget, deh. Kita harus memperbarui _bucket list_ kita biar hidup jadi lebih asyik lagi."

Steve tertawa pelan. "Siap, _Ma'am_ ," katanya.

Mereka berciuman sebelum meninggalkan restoran langganan mereka.

* * *

.

.

 .

**_╚ i love how you play along with my bad ideas. ╗_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yang manis-manis dulu sebelum disiksa lebih lanjut :p /HEH
> 
> (ps: buat yang nanya SSR ato gacha itu apa, silakan gugling, ya. saya tidak mau menjerumuskan kalian karena gacha itu bad, baaaaaaaad idea. lol)


	8. Before you grow up and realize they're bad ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seorang mantan pejudi kini adalah salah satu tentara terbaik di resimennya karena dukungan tanpa putus dari sahabatnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Before you grow up and realize they're bad ideas.] — yucc

Sersan Barnes adalah salah satu tentara terbaik di Resimen Infanteri 107, Angkatan Darat Amerika Serikat. Rekan-rekannya menghormatinya, mereka yang berpangkat lebih rendah darinya menjadikannya teladan, dan atasannya menghargainya. Sersan Barnes sigap dalam bertindak dan selalu menjalankan perintah secara disiplin.

Lusa, Sersan Barnes akan menikah.

Namun sebelumnya, hari ini, Sersan Barnes akan menemui seorang sahabat yang telah berperan besar dalam pembentukan dirinya yang sekarang ini berdiri.

***

"Hei, Steve," sapa Bucky. Steve, sahabat yang ia temui secara khusus hari ini, tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Masuk, Bucky." Steve mempersilakan Bucky setelah membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "Aku sudah masak banyak," ujar Steve. Bersama Bucky, ia menuju meja makan, tempat masakan yang ia buat telah tersedia.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa menikmati masakan Anda, _Chef_ Rogers."

Steve tertawa pelan. "Oh, ayolah, Buck. Kita sudah lama saling mengenal. Jangan gunakan nada yang memancarkan aura militer, Bucky. Aku ini masih orang sipil." Steve menarik kursi dan duduk. Bucky menyusul duduk di seberangnya.

Bucky mengambil alat makan. Ia mulai memindahkan masakan Steve ke piringnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap tetap baik, Sobat."

"Seperti yang kaulihat," Steve menggestur ke dirinya sendiri, "aku sehat-sehat saja."

Bucky tersenyum kecil. "Baguslah."

Sambil makan, Bucky dan Steve bertukar cerita. Bucky membagikan sedikit kisahnya di barak, sementara Steve bercerita soal padatnya jadwal sebagai koki di salah satu hotel ternama di jantung kota New York. Samar-samar, suara dari televisi hitam putih yang menyala di ruang tengah mengisi jeda bicara Steve dan Bucky.

Usai makan, Bucky membantu Steve mencuci piring. Mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa setelah semua piring selesai dicuci dan dikeringkan. Televisi yang disetel bervolume rendah mengisi keheningan yang tercipta di antara keduanya.

"… Besok aku akan menikah, Steve," ucap Bucky memecah kesunyian.

Steve tertawa singkat.

"Aku ini _bestman_ -mu, Buck. Mana mungkin aku lupa tanggal pernikahanmu."

Bucky menggeleng pelan. "Bukan itu maksudku," ujarnya. Tawa Steve hilang dan digantikan oleh tarikan sudut bibir ke atas.

"Kau dan Natasha sangat cocok, Bucky. Sungguh. Kalian saling melengkapi. Sebagai sesama prajurit, Natasha pasti sangat memahamimu," kata Steve pelan. Ia memandang Bucky tepat di mata.

Bucky menggeleng lagi. "Bukan, bukan itu."

"Lalu?" Steve terdengar bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya.

"Aku," Bucky diam beberapa detik, "aku hanya merasa semua ini seperti tidak nyata. Kalau aku memejamkan mata, rasanya aku bisa melihat diriku yang masih dalam kondisi terpuruk dan terlilit utang."

 _Ah_ , Steve mulai mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini bergulir.

"Masa lalu memang tidak sebaiknya diabaikan atau dilupakan sepenuhnya. Bagaimana pun, masa lalu itulah yang membentuk diri kita hari ini."

Bucky memandang Steve lekat-lekat, lalu meraih kedua tangan Steve. Bucky menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu kuat-kuat.

"Steve, kau adalah penyelamatku. Aku benar-benar berutang budi padamu," ucap Bucky serius. Sepasang mata birunya beradu pandang dengan mata biru Steve untuk beberapa saat.

Steve menghela napas pelan.

"Tidak, Bucky," sanggahnya, "aku adalah sahabatmu, sahabat baikmu. Seorang sahabat tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya sampai akhir, apalagi di saat paling rendah dalam kehidupannya." Steve menggenggam balik tangan Bucky dengan erat.

Bucky mengulas senyum yang membuat matanya terlihat lebih cerah. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam lumayan lama. Ketika Bucky melepas duluan, masih ada senyuman di wajahnya dan Steve.

"Terima kasih, Steve. Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih," kata Bucky berulang kali. Steve tidak menyahut apa-apa, tapi mereka berdua tahu, apa yang Bucky sampaikan telah sampai ke sanubari Steve.

***

Sersan Barnes adalah salah satu tentara terbaik di Resimen Infanteri 107, Angkatan Darat Amerika Serikat. Rekan-rekannya menghormatinya, mereka yang berpangkat lebih rendah darinya menjadikannya teladan, dan atasannya menghargainya. Sersan Barnes sigap dalam bertindak dan selalu menjalankan perintah secara disiplin.

Lusa, Sersan Barnes akan menikah.

Hari ini, Sersan Barnes memeluk sahabatnya yang telah bersamanya sekian lama. Sahabat dari Sersan Barnes adalah orang yang sangat berharga dalam kehidupannya. Untuk sahabatnya inilah Sersan Barnes dahulu tenggelam dalam dunia judi. Sersan Barnes berencana menggunakan uang judi untuk membeli obat bagi sahabatnya yang sering sakit. Berkali-kali sahabatnya mencoba menghentikannya, tapi judi memberikan candu tersendiri bagi Sersan Barnes, apalagi setelah kemenangan beruntunnya.

Suatu hari, Sersan Barnes kalah. Seluruh harta yang ia pertaruhkan habis diambil pemenang. Dalam kondisi terpuruk dan terlilit utang, sahabat Sersan Barnes membantunya kembali bangkit. Di tengah-tengah bekerja untuk melunasi utang-utang Sersan Barnes, sang sahabatlah yang mendorongnya masuk militer dan mengubah dirinya.

Hari ini, Sersan Barnes kembali menyampaikan rasa syukurnya atas kehadiran sahabatnya dalam kehidupannya. Kehadiran sang sahabat sebagai _bestman_ di pernikahannya membuat Sersan Barnes benar-benar bahagia.

Sersan Barnes berharap, suatu saat nanti ia juga dapat menjadi _bestman_ sahabatnya dan menyaksikan wajah bahagia sahabatnya di depan altar.

.

(Sementara itu, yang benar-benar dapat membuat sahabat Sersan Barnes berbahagia adalah menjadi kekasih hati Sersan Barnes selama-lamanya.

Harapan ini tidak akan pernah terwujud.)

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ before you grow up and realize they're bad ideas. ╗_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww. sado!yucchi is back.


	9. And in our times together I have many many bad ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waktu yang tersisa bagi mereka kurang dari 24 jam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [And in our times together I have many many bad ideas.] — renelle

.

.

**_(12:00)_ **

“Kita sebentar lagi akan mati. Atau mungkin lebih parah dari itu.”

Di antara reruntuhan bangunan, Bucky tersungkur di lantai berdebu. Darah segar mengalir dari luka menganga di kaki kiri. Di sampingnya, Steve duduk. Luka yang sama tercetak pada tangan kanan.

Waktu yang tersisa bagi mereka kurang dari 24 jam.

.

.

**_(05:45)_ **

“Bucky, ke mari!”

Bucky yang kala itu tengah memandang matahari perlahan merangkak naik dari balik gedung-gedung tinggi, turun ke bawah begitu mendengar panggilan Steve. Bucky dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga yang telah berkarat. Rumah sakit itu kosong. Setiap langkahnya memantulkan gema. Selebaran penyuluhan tentang kesehatan dan penyakit masih menempel pada papan pengumuman. Sebagian kaca jendela pecah dan terserak di mana-mana.

Bucky menemukan Steve di belokan pertama koridor rumah sakit.

“Ada apa?” tanya Bucky.

“Lihat apa yang kutemukan.” Steve menunjuk di antara celah dinding yang retak. Bucky mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Setangkai bunga dengan kelopak kuning kecil mekar dihimpit bata dan cat yang mulai mengelupas. Sekitarnya tumbuh tanaman merambat yang menyelimuti dinding. Separuh langit-langit di atas bolong. Seberkas cahaya matahari merembet masuk, bagaikan lampu sorot menyinari pelakon di atas panggung.

“Bunga itu masih bisa bertahan hidup sekalipun berada di tengah kondisi sulit seperti ini. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti kita?” Steve berujar.

Bukan yang pertama kali mereka melihat bunga. Ilalang dan tanaman liar lainnya sering dijumpai pada gedung-gedung yang terabaikan dan ditinggal pergi penghuni atau tanah kosong. Steve dan Bucky tidak benar-benar memperhatikan lingkungan yang mereka lalui. Sebab setiap hari mereka berjuang bertahan hidup dari zombie. Pada kesempatan ini, bunga itu menangkap perhatian Steve.

“Sejak kapan kau jadi filosofis?”

Steve tertawa. “Mungkin semenjak kita terjebak dengan mayat hidup aku jadi lebih sering merenungi kehidupan. Kau tahu nama bunganya apa?”

Bucky menggeleng. “Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mengikuti kelas biologi. Jadikan itu sebagai tugas rumahmu, Stevie.” Resleting tas punggung ia buka. “Omong-omong, aku menemukan beberapa perban dan dua botol alkohol. Hanya ini yang tersisa.”

“Aku mendapatkan berbagai obat-obatan. Antibiotik, analgesik, dan obat lainnya yang tidak kuketahui apa ini. Tidak banyak, tapi kurasa cukup untuk bekal kita beberapa minggu ke depan.” Steve memperlihatkan isi tas, kemudian menyampirkan lagi.

“Sepertinya kita terlambat datang ke sini.”

“ _Yeah_. Stok makanan pun mulai menipis. Tidak banyak yang tersisa di Queens. Kita harus terus bergerak. Dan tempat ini tidak aman. Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas.” Steve berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sesekali menengok sekeliling untuk memastikan situasi aman. Bucky mengikuti dari samping.

“Tujuan selanjutnya?”

“Sebagian wilayah New York seutuhnya telah jatuh ke dalam invasi zombie. Entah bagaimana nasib kota yang lain. Tapi aku punya teman di Manhattan yang memiliki laboratorium penelitian; Tony Stark. Aku tidak tahu apakah masih laboratoriumnya masih aktif atau tidak. Tidak ada salahnya kita akan ke sana.”

Sinar matahari menyilaukan mata begitu mereka sampai di luar. Bucky menghalau dengan tangan.

“Apa menurutmu masih ada harapan untuk kita?”

Steve melambatkan ayunan kaki. Pandangannya lurus menatap kota mati tersebut. Sejauh selayang pandang, ia hanya menemukan kehampaan. Para penyintas lain membentuk kelompok sendiri dan tersebar di beberapa titik. Bucky dan Steve dulunya juga sempat bergabung dengan kelompok kecil. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, satu per satu mati dan menyisakan mereka berdua.

“Ya.”

.

.

**_(13:16)_ **

“Steve, maaf. Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak memaksakan kehendak, kita mungkin tidak seperti ini. Aku memang idiot.”

Setelah selesai membalut luka di kaki Bucky, Steve membawa Bucky ke dalam dekapan. Bucky membenamkan kepalanya pada persendian antara leher dan bahu Steve. Bucky mulai terisak. Tangan Steve mengusap pelan punggung Bucky.

“Kau melakukannya untukku,” hibur Steve.

“Aku mengacaukan segalanya.” Bucky mencengkeram kaos Steve.

“Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih kau menyelamatkan buku sketsaku. Benda itu sangat berarti bagiku. Lagipula, ini tidak akan terjadi jikalau aku tidak ceroboh.”

“Tapi tidak sepadan dengan akibat yang harus ditanggung.”

“Kita hanya sedang sial saja. Kupikir kita sudah cukup beruntung bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini.”

“Maaf … maaf….”

“Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Buck. Kita akan melalui ini bersama-sama sampai akhir.”

Steve melepas pelukan. Punggung tangannya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Bucky. Mata Bucky terpejam, menarik napas panjang. Sentuhan Steve di setiap jengkal kulitnya memberikan efek penenang. Jemari Steve menelusuri helai rambut Bucky yang dibiarkan memanjang hingga menyentuh pundak.

“Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan agar seseorang berubah menjadi zombie setelah terinfeksi?” Bucky tiba-tiba bertanya.

Tangan Steve turun ke bahu Bucky. Arah pandangnya jatuh ke lantai. Kilas balik dalam kepalanya melemparkan ingatan Steve kepada dua bulan silam ketika Sam masih dalam kelompok mereka. Dalam upaya melarikan diri dari kepungan zombie, lengan Sam terluka. Hanya empat jam kemudian tanda-tanda perubahan dalam diri Sam mulai terlihat dan langsung menerjang Bucky. Spontan, Steve mengangkat pistol, menarik pelatuk, dan menembak tepat di kepala Sam.

“Relatif, kurasa. Bisa dalam kurun waktu dua belas jam atau kurang dari itu. Berbeda tiap orang.”

Bucky mengulum senyum. Menahan setiap kepedihan dalam sorot matanya.

Sebuah ide melintas—

—dan ide itu terdengar buruk.

.

.

**_(10:00)_ **

Mereka menemukan sebuah bangunan kosong—sekitar 300 meter dari rumah sakit—kemudian memutuskan untuk istirahat sementara di sana sambil menunggu hujan reda.  Begitu pintu dibuka, mereka dihadapkan dengan lobi resepsionis yang berukuran tidak terlalu luas. Kondisinya sama dengan kebanyakan bangunan yang mereka temui. Berantakan dan tidak terurus.

Steve menarik kursi dan duduk. Tas punggung ia letakan di lantai. Bucky membuka jaket, menggantungnya pada sandaran kursi untuk dikeringkan. Senapan laras panjang yang tersampir di pundak, ia letakkan tak jauh darinya. Bucky lalu berkeliling di sekitar, mencari benda yang bisa dipakai membuat api unggun. Namun nihil. Ada beberapa ruang yang dipisahkan pintu. Semuanya terkunci. Bucky mencoba mengintip lewat kaca namun tidak nampak jelas sebab pencahayaan kurang. Semua balon lampu mati dan di luar sedang mendung.

Sementara itu, Steve mengeluarkan buku sketsa dari dalam tas. Buku itu berkover tebal dengan noda kehitaman di pinggiran halamannya. Steve meraut pensil kayu menggunakan pisau lipat yang senantiasa berada dalam saku jeans. Bermodalkan penerangan seadanya, Steve mulai menggores pensil di atas kertas. Bucky membagikan _protein bar_ —sebagai makanan darurat—untuk sekedar mengganjal perut.

“Trims.” Steve mengambilnya dari tangan Bucky.

Bucky duduk berhadapan dengan Steve. Bungkusan _protein bar_ dibuka, mengunyah dalam satu gigitan besar.

“Kau masih suka menggambar?”

“Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanku mencorat-coret kertas.” Seulas senyum terbit di bibir Steve. “Tidak ada kamera. Dengan mengabadikan momen yang selama ini dilalui, siapa tahu setelah bebas buku ini dapat berguna untuk penelitian atau semacamnya. Atau bahkan jadi kenang-kenangan.”

Buku sketsa milik Steve telah menemani perjalanan panjangnya, menjadi saksi bisu bertahan hidup di dalam dunia yang tidak lagi ramah. Salah satu benda di rumahnya yang berhasil Steve raih tatkala ia mengungsi ketika virus zombie pertama menyebar. Setiap kali ada kesempatan, Steve menorehkan gambar bangunan, orang-orang yang pernah hadir di hidupnya (dan kemudian tak kembali), termasuk juga zombie.

“Kenang-kenangan, huh?” Bucky merebahkan bahu di sandaran. Kepala menengadah, membayangkan bermacam hal.

“Aku merindukan Brooklyn. Rumah kita,” lanjut Bucky.

Tangan Steve terhenti di udara. “Aku juga….”

Brooklyn menyimpan kenangan Steve tumbuh besar bersama Bucky. Ketika mereka berlari di antara gang saat matahari berada di atas kepala. Menikmati pantai dan tempat rekreasi di Coney Island. Sesekali menonton pertunjukan di teater St. Ann’s warehouse saat akhir pekan. Memori itu kini terkubur jauh ke dasar seiring Brooklyn berubah menjadi puing-puing serta sarang zombie. Jembatan yang menghubungkan Brooklyn dan Manhattan terlalu riskan untuk dilewati, apalagi hanya berdua. Steve memutuskan sebaiknya mereka mengambil jalur memutar.

 _Protein bar_ dalam genggaman Bucky telah tandas. Ia membuang bungkusannya ke sembarang tempat. Bucky bangkit dari kursi, melihat ke luar jendela. Intensitas curah hujan mulai berkurang. Bucky menggosok kabut yang menempel pada kaca agar dapat melihat pemandangan di luar lebih jelas. Badan dicondongkan ke depan. Ia menyadari ada semacam menara pemancar yang terletak di belakang gedung. Rangka-rangka besi berdiri kokoh.

“Steve, aku rasa tempat ini dulunya stasiun radio atau stasiun televisi atau semacam itu.” Bucky berkata tanpa mengalihkan matanya.

Mendengar itu, segera Steve menghentikan aktivitas menggambarnya. Buku sketsa ia taruh di atas kursi. Ia bergabung dengan Bucky.

“Menurutmu alatnya masih berfungsi?”

Bucky memutar badan menghadap Steve.

“Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tahu langsung?”

Steve mengafirmasi dalam satu anggukan. Ia paham yang dimaksudkan Bucky. Seandainya bangunan itu adalah benar stasiun radio dan alatnya bisa digunakan, maka kesempatan bagi mereka untuk meminta bantuan dari luar terbuka.

Bucky mengambil senapan miliknya. Diayunkannya popor senjata hingga kaca ruangan yang paling ujung berserakan. Steve menyorot isi ruangan dengan cahaya senter.

“Kau benar, Buck. Tempat ini memang stasiun radio.”

Tanpa membuang waktu, Steve menobrak pintu hingga terbuka. Keduanya masuk ke dalam. Mereka mendapati seperangkat mikrofon,   _audio mixer_ , radio tape, STL, _power supply_ , antena _tuner_ , SWR meter dan pemancar FM. Diduga sebelum invasi zombie, stasiun radio ini sudah tidak aktif mengingat perangkatnya yang kurang modern.

Steve mencoba mengutak-atik, menekan berbagai tombol.

“Tidak bisa jika tidak ada listrik.” Steve membuang napas.

Di lain pihak, Bucky melihat-lihat sekeliling. Di atas meja tersebar kertas-kertas bertuliskan jadwal siaran dan aneka pamflet. Ada sisa puntung rokok dan asbak. Bucky mengambil koran. Tanggal yang tercetak 16 Desember 2000. Itu 22 tahun yang lalu. Ia lalu membuka kabinet secara acak tetapi tak menemukan sesuatu yang penting. Cahaya senternya menyorot pada satu pintu belakang. Mata Bucky memicing membaca tulisan pada plang yang memudar.

_Employee Only._

_Caution!_

Di bawah plang menggantung tanda petir dengan latar kuning.

“Mungkin di dalam sini ada generator. Aku akan pergi mengecek dulu.” Bucky memberitahu.

Steve menoleh sekilas untuk melihat posisi bucky. “Hati-hati, Buck.”

Bucky menekan gagang pintu dan mendorong. Pintu tidak terkunci. Keadaan di dalam situ lebih kacau balau. Meja dan kursi plastik terbalik. Busa sofa menyembul dari bekas tanda yang terlihat seperti cakaran. Bucky mengecek toilet. Tidak ada apa-apa. Dekat pintu toilet terdapat tangga yang menurun ke bawah. Senter kembali menyorot. Sambil berpegangan pada terali, Bucky menuruni tangga secara hati-hati.

Ruang bawah tanah itu menyambung dengan lahan parkir, lebih luas dari yang Bucky perkirakan sebelumnya. Cahaya tidak sanggup menembus sampai paling belakang. Air menggenangi lantai yang berasal dari pipa bocor, berkecipak di bawah sepatu kets Bucky tiap melangkah. Udara terasa pengap.

Dua arc transmitter besar berdiam di tengah. Dan lebih banyak sambungan pipa serta instalasi kabel listrik pada langit-langit rendah dan menjalar sekitar dinding. Bucky mengikuti jalur kabel tersebut. Ia naik ke undakan yang masih kering.

Di penghujung kabel, Bucky mendapati mesin dengan tombol berwarna merah dan hijau, serat saklar yang berderet di atasnya. Dugaan Bucky berkata bahwa inilah mesin generator. Senter diampit di ketiak. Senapan tersampir di balik punggung. Bucky mencoba menyalakan generator.

Ditekannya tombol hijau dengan keterangan _ON._ Bucky menunggu, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bucky menekan tombol merah lalu menaikkan saklar-saklar. Lalu ditekannya lagi tombol hijau. Deru mesin bekerja terdengar. Makin lama semakin bergemuruh berisik. Ruang bawah tanah tetap gelap. Dari arah tangga Bucky bisa melihat ada cahaya di atas sana.

“Berhasil!” Bucky berkata pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, telinga Bucky menangkap bunyi kecipak air di antara gemuruh mesin. Spontan ia menengok, mengarahkan senter, mencari sumber suara. Dari kegelapan zombie muncul. Makhluk itu menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Saat senter Bucky tepat mengarah padanya, zombie itu menyadari kehadiran Bucky. Ia mengerang.

“ _Shit!”_

Zombie berlari mendatangi Bucky. Dengan satu tangan, Bucky mempersipakan senapan, bertumpu pada satu tangan lain yang memegang senter sambil menyorot target. Bucky membidik kepala zombie sebelum ia semakin mendekat. Zombie itu langsung roboh. Bucky bergegas menuju tangga. Tetapi dari arah yang sama tempat zombie pertama muncul, dua sampai tiga zombie lainnya berdatangan. Terundang oleh sumber suara keras yang dihasilkan generator.

Bucky kembali menembak. Peluru meleset dan hanya mengenai pundak salah satu zombie. Mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, zombie kembali mengejar. Bucky memacu tungkai lebih cepat. Menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus. Sesampainya di atas, sebagian lampu neon telah menyala.

Bucky mencapai ruang siaran. Ia menutup pintu dan mendorong meja sebagai dijadikan pengganjal.

“Steve! Kita harus segera lari! Di sini ada zombie.”

.

.

**_(16:35)_ **

“Aku ingin memotong rambut.”

Bucky berkata di suatu sore, manakala mereka berbaring di tempat tidur. Menikmati empuknya kapuk dan siraman matahari yang terasa hangat membasuh kulit. Setelah berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, mereka merasa sudah cukup aman dari kejaran zombie. Rumah kecil dengan satu lantai menjadi tempat persinggahan mereka.

“Kau yakin?”

“Kenapa tidak? Sebelum mati aku ingin mengubah model rambut. Bosan,” canda Bucky. Sejak hidupnya jungkir balik dan tidak akan pernah sama lagi, Bucky belum pernah memangkas rambutnya. Ia biarkan tumbuh memanjang.

“Padahal aku mulai suka dengan rambut panjangmu.” Steve menyelipkan helai rambut di belakang daun telinga Bucky.

“Nah, kau sendiri tidak berniat mencukur bewok yang tumbuh sumbur di mukamu itu? Jujur saja, kau terlihat seperti manusia goa.”

Steve terkekeh. “Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih nyaman dengan penampilan seperti ini.”

Steve bangun, ia berjalan ke meja rias. Diambilnya gunting dari laci.

“Sini. Akan kuberikan pelayanan gratis.”

Bucky ikut turun dari ranjang dengan malas-malasan, meregangkan otot, kemudian duduk di kursi. Steve  memainkan gunting di tangannya. Steve menjepit sebagian rambut dengan dua jari, mengukur hingga di bawah telinga, lalu memangkas. Rambut di dekat telinga dipotong lebih pendek agar tidak terurai menutupi mata. Helai demi helai rambut cokelat Bucky jatuh ke lantai. Sementara itu, Bucky bersenandung lagu lawas yang tersimpan dalam memorinya.

“Selesai.”

Pantulan imaji dari cemin yang retak menampakan hasil kerja Steve. Agak berantakan, tapi Bucky puas dengan hasilnya. Kepalanya terasa jauh lebih ringan.

“Lumayan untuk seorang amatiran.” Bucky tersenyum. Menyisir rambut dengan jari.

“Aku tidak sempat mengambil kursur tukang cukur sebelumnya. Jadi, maaf saja.”

Keduanya tertawa.

Bucky beranjak, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh isi tas, mengambil harta karun kesayangan; _walkman_. Benda itu awalnya milik adiknya, Rebecca, yang juga menjadi korban dari serangan zombie. Rebecca mendapatkan _walkman_ dari pasar terbuka yang menjual barang-barang bekas. Karena _walkman_ di zaman itu termasuk barang langka nan antik. Sepeninggal Rebecca, Bucky menyimpan benda tersebut sebagai memento. Hanya ada satu kaset di dalamnya. Berisikan dua belas lagu kompilasi yang direkam Rebecca.

“Kau masih punya hutang dansa dengaku, ingat?”

Dahulu Steve pernah mengajak Bucky sebagai partner dansanya saat mereka baru akan menyambut _prom_. Tapi _prom_ itu tidak pernah menjadi nyata sesudah kejadian naas yang diakibatkan zombie.

Steve memulas senyum malu. “Aku sudah lupa caranya berdansa.”

“Oh, ayolah.” Bucky menarik tangan Steve. _Walkman_ dijepit pada sabuk. Satu tangan Bucky diletakkan di pinggang Steve. Tangan lainnya memegang bahu lebar Steve. Steve pun melakukan hal yang  sama.  

Satu _earphone_ diselipkan di daun telinga Steve. Satunya lagi untuk diri sendiri. Bucky menekan tombol _play_. Irama mendayu mengalun dari pita kaset yang berputar.

_/_ _In a restless world like this.  
Love is ended before it's begun./_

Steve yang beberapa inci lebih tinggi dari Bucky, menuntun langkah mereka dalam satu ritme pelan. Steve sedikit menundukkan kepalanya hingga dahi mereka bertemu. Napas mereka saling membelai pipi masing-masing. Bucky memejamkan mata. Begitu pula dengan Steve. Menikmati lantunan lagu _‘When I Fall in Love’_ yang dibawakan Nat King Cole.

Steve semakin mendekatkan wajah. Mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Bucky.

Waktu yang tersisa bagi mereka tinggal beberapa jam.

“Steve, ada yang mau kukatakan….”

.

.

**_(10:45)_ **

Lampu di ruang siaran menyala.

“Bucky berhasil!” pikir Steve.

Steve mencolok kabel koaksial, menyalakan power supply. Jarum pada SWR meter bergoyang. Steve memakai _headphone_ agar suara lebih jelas. Tombol _Tuning_ pada radio diputar hingga bunyi statis berkurang.

“Cek. Halo? Apa ada yang bisa mendengarku?” Steve berbicara memalui mikrofon.

Tuning diputar lagi. Berpindah dari kanal satu ke kanal yang lain.

“Halo? Ada yang bisa mendengarku? Tolong, kami butuh bantuan.”

Bunyi statis. Lalu terdengar suara serak yang tidak begitu jelas.

_/kami—bzzt—terima—bzzt—berapa banyak—bzzt—orang?/_

Debar jantung Steve melonjak antusias. Ini adalah kesempatan besar. Ia dan Bucky bisa mendapat bala bantuan dan terbebas. Mungkin. Mungkin saja.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Terkejut, Steve menoleh dan mendapatkan Bucky sedang mengganjal pintu dengan meja.

“Steve! Kita harus segera lari! Di sini ada zombie.”

“Apa?! Sial… padahal aku baru saja tersambung.”

_/Apa—bzzt—kalian masih di sana?/_

Suara di seberang masih terdengar. Steve kembali berfokus pada radio.

“Ya, ya. Kami hanya berdua.” Steve menjawab.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi para zombie untuk menyusul. Dua zombie yang mengejar Bucky tadi menabrak pintu. Meja sedikit bergeser. Bucky menahan meja dengan  badannya.

“Steve! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi!”

“Halo? Suaraku masih terdengar? Tolong segera merespon,” frustasi, Steve tidak sabar menunggu balasan.

_/po—bzzt—ss—bzzt—si?/_

Suara semakin mengabur. Pintu digedor semakin kuat. Bucky terhuyung ke belakang. Ia segera memosisikan diri kembali.

“Kami berada di Queens. Aku tidak tahu pasti letaknya, tetapi kami tengah diserang zombie di sebuah stasiun radio.” Steve berbicara buru-buru. Dalam hati ia merutuk diri sendiri yang lupa membawa peta.

_/kurang jelas—bzzt—ulangi./_

Dorongan di balik pintu bertambah. Celah pintu melebar. Satu tangan zombie berhasil lolos, menggapai udara. Lampu neon berkedap-kedip. Mesin generator terlalu tua serta kekurangan bahan bakar.

“STEVE!”

Steve menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. “Queens. Stasiun radio.” Memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata.

Bertepatan dengan itu, lampu mati. Jarum _power supply_ menyurut ke angka nol. Suara di seberang lenyap. Steve menyumpah.

Bucky mundur, ia tak sanggup menahan lebih lama lagi. Pintu terbuka. Gerombolan zombie berebut masuk. Erangan zombie memenuhi ruangan. Jumlah mereka tidak lagi dua. Melainkan berlipat hingga lima. Dari balik tangga masih ada zombie yang bermunculan.

Steve melepas _headphone._ Pistol yang diselipkan di pinggang ia cabut. Bunyi letusan mengiringi kakinya menjauh. Sebagian tepat sasaran, sebagian meleset. Satu zombie tersungkur, lalu bangkit lagi dan mengejar. Dalam jarak dekat, Steve menggunakan pisau lipat, menancapkan di rongga mata zombie dan merobeknya.

Bucky lebih dulu ke luar dari ruang siaran. Ia berlari menyambar tas miliknya dan Steve. Bucky memutar badan, membidik zombie yang mencengkram lengan Steve. Isi kepala zombie menciprat pada kaca.

“ _Thanks_ , Bucky.”

Bucky mengedikkan kepala. “Ayo!”

Steve berlari menuju Bucky. Bucky melemparkan tas punggung Steve dan ditangkap di udara. Pintu utama dibuka Steve tanpa halangan yang berarti. Bucky tertinggal beberapa meter, menjaga punggung Steve dari terjangan zombie.

Sesaat setelah berada di tempat terbuka, Steve menengok ke kiri. Pemandangan tidak menyenangkan menyambutnya

“ _Shit_ ….” Steve bergumam. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

Bucky akhirnya berhasil menyusul Steve.

“Kenapa kau diam di sini?” Bucky melempar tanya sembari terengah-engah.

“Buku sketsaku tertinggal di dalam….”

Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Bucky menelan ludah.

“Biar aku ambil. Kau cari tempat berlindung yang aman. Aku nanti akan menyusul.” Bucky berjalan melewati Steve.

Steve menahan lengan Bucky. “Jangan! Terlalu berisiko. Lihat.” Steve menunjuk segerombol zombie lain yang tengah menuju ke arah mereka.

Sedetik Bucky ragu, namun ia kembali berkata, “Tapi buku itu sangat penting untukmu, bukan? Ada foto Sarah di situ.”

Bucky benar. Di dalam buku sketsa tersebut, terselip satu-satunya foto ibu Steve yang sempat ia selamatkan. Selama ini Steve menjaganya dengan sangat baik.

“Tapi, Bucky, aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya.”

“Waktu kita tidak banyak untuk bercakap-cakap, Steve.”

Bucky telah menetapkan keputusannya. Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam gedung stasiun radio. Mayat-mayat zombie bergelimpangan. Untung baginya buku Steve berada tidak jauh. Terjatuh dari kursi saat pergulatan sebelumnya, buku itu kini tertimpa tubuh zombie.

Bucky berjongkok, tangan terulur. Tak dinyana, zombie itu belum mati. Ia bergerak. Tangannya yang telah membusuk mencengkeram lengan Bucky dan membuatnya terjungkal. Senapan terlepas dari tangan. Zombie berusaha mengigit. Bucky sekuat tenaga menahan rahang zombie.

Keadaan seketika memburuk. Zombie dari luar menerjang masuk melalui jendela. Yang lain mengikuti. Dua zombie muncul dari ruang siaran, seperti tidak ada habisnya. Bucky terkepung. Satu zombie merangkam bahu Bucky.

“Argh!” Bucky berteriak.

Dari belakang, tongkat baseball menggebuk keras tempurung kepala zombie.

Bucky menoleh. “Steve!”

“Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian,” ucap Steve sambil menghalau zombie yang datang mendekat.

Bucky menendang perut zombie. Genggamannya di lengan Bucky tergelincir. Bucky menggunakan kesempatan itu meraih pisau kemudian menikam leher zombie dengan kecepatan yang memukau. Diraihnya buku sketsa dan disimpan di saku dalam jaket.

“Aku sudah mendapatkan bukunya!” Bucky berseru.

Bucky hendak berdiri, ketika satu lagi zombie menyerang dari titik buta. Bucky tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Zombie itu menangkap kaki Bucky, menyeretnya, kemudian menggigit. Gigi-gigi zombie menancap secara brutal hingga menembus lapisan kain celana. Bucky menjerit menahan sakit. Diambilnya senapan yang tergeletak di lantai lalu memukul leher zombie. Saat zombie tengah tersungkur, Bucky segera berdiri dan menembak.

Steve menangani tiga zombie sekaligus. Ia menangkis dan memukul dengan tongkat baseball. Dua di antaranya roboh. Satu zombie menerjang saat Steve sedang lengah. Tongkat baseball terlepas dari tangan. Impulsif, lengan Steve terangkat untuk memproteksi diri. Steve terlambat menarik pelatuk pistol sepersekian detik. Lengannya tergigit.

“Lari!” Bucky menarik tangan Steve.

Mereka berlari menjauh dan semakin jauh….

.

.

**_(20:59)_ **

Bucky mengigil. Tetapi kontras dengan suhu tubuhnya yang terus meningkat. Wajah dan bibir pucat. Lingkar di bawah mata menghitam, selayaknya orang yang tidak pernah tidur. Pipinya semakin terlihat tirus oleh karena tulang pipi yang menonjol. Ujung kutikula jari mulai membiru. Steve membaringkan Bucky pada ranjang. Menarik selimut sampai menutupi leher. Bucky memeluk tubuhnya.

“Kau butuh sesuatu?” Steve mengupayakan suaranya terdengar tenang. Meski jauh di dalam hatinya kalut. Ia sudah memberikan berbagai macam obat kepada Bucky, namun kondisinya tak kunjung membaik. Malah semakin parah.

Bucky menggeleng. “Aku hanya butuh kau di sini.”

“Steve, sesuai perjanjian kita—“

“Aku tidak ingin membicarakan soal itu lagi.” Steve memotong perkataan Bucky.

Bucky mendesah putus asa. Selimut disingkap, Bucky duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menggulung celana dengan bekas sobekan sampai ke batas lutut. Bucky membuka perban.

“Lihat. Kita tahu bersama ini artinya apa.”

Luka di kakinya perlahan membusuk. Bau tidak sedap menguar. Seperti ada noda ungu gelap yang merambat di sekitar luka, memanjang ke paha.

Steve diam. Dari tadi ia sudah merasa bahwa apa yang dialami Bucky bukanlah penyakit biasa. Infeksi virus zombie mulai menyebar dalam tubuh Bucky. Steve pernah melihat tanda-tanda seperti ini terjadi pada Sam. Steve tahu dan ia berusaha keras membohongi diri sendiri.

“Karena itu….” Bucky mengambil pistol di yang disusupkan di bawah bantal. “Masih tertinggal satu peluru di dalamnya.”

Pistol disodorkan di hadapan Steve. Ada jeda yang menunggu dalam senyap.

“Bunuhlah aku,” lugas, Bucky berkata. Tidak ada keraguan dalam sorot matanya.

“Aku tidak bisa.” Steve menghindari tatapan Bucky. Ia mondar-mandir berputar mengelilingi ruangan. Gelisah, Steve menggigit buku-buku jari.

“Kita sudah sepakat saat berdansa, Steve. Membunuh siapapun yang lebih dulu berubah menjadi zombie. Dan dalam kasus ini orang itu adalah aku.”   

“Stevie, tolong… aku tidak mau menjadi bagian dari makhluk-makhluk itu,” suara Bucky terdengar lemah. Ia meraih tangan Steve, menyelipkan pistol.

Air mata Steve pecah. Kepala tertunduk. Ia menjambak rambut pirangnya. Begitu marah dengan dunia ini. Begitu marah dengan takdir.

“Ini tidak adil untuk kita berdua,” ujar Steve.

“Aku tahu. Karena itu aku meminta maaf atas keegoisanku. Kelak aku akan menebusnya di semesta yang lain, jika memang ada.”

Steve mengangkat kepala. Bucky tengah tersenyum. Ada jejak air mata di pipinya. Moncong pistol mengarah tepat di tengah dahi. Bagian dalam mulut Steve gigit kuat. Ia memejamkan mata.

Pistol dikokang—

“Tunggulah aku, Bucky.”

.

.

.

**_(--:--)_ **

Mata biru langit Steve terbuka. Ia mengucek kedua mata dengan punggung tangan. Kepalanya terasa diserang migrain. Steve berbaring telentang pada jok kursi penumpang bagian belakang, mengumpulkan sisa kesadaran.

Pada akhirnya Steve kembali ke titik awal. Steve mengawali perjalanannya seorang diri dan kini kembali ditinggal tanpa rekan. Seolah semua harapan yang ia bangun terbang ditiup angin tak berbekas. Apa lagi yang harus diperjuangkan sementara semua yang dicintai Steve terenggut darinya.

Steve tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa. Waktu seolah berlari cepat meninggalkannya jauh di belakang. Membuat segalanya seperti ia baru saja melewati satu babak mimpi buruk. Yang Steve tahu ia tertidur setelah mencari tempat persembunyian yang lain dan menemukan mobil berisikan bahan bakar penuh.

Steve melongok ke luar. Langit membentang cerah tanpa awan yang berarak dan matahari bersinar terik. Satu hari yang panjang telah berlalu. Steve merasa ada yang ganjil. Ia dengan segera membuka perban yang melingkar di tangannya.

Steve terbelalak akan apa yang ia lihat. Bekas luka gigitan zombie masih ada di sana. Mengering tapi tidak membusuk. Steve cepat-cepat mencari cermin. Pantulan di cermin menyatakan tidak ada yang berubah. Penampilannya masih sama seperti sebelum tersentuh zombie. Steve mengira ia semestinya sudah sepenuhnya terinfeksi dan berubah menjadi zombie.

Tercenung. Vonis kematian telah melampaui 24 jam. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang dapat Steve tarik.

 _Dia imun_.

Entah kenapa Steve mendadak teringat sekuntum bunga yang ia temukan di rumah sakit tempo hari. Bunga itu tumbuh di tempat yang tidak lazim. Steve bertahan hidup di dunia yang tidak semestinya ada. Tetapi harapan itu tidak pernah mati. Steve menyimpan mimpi-mimpinya dengan Bucky melihat nadi kehidupan Brooklyn kembali berdenyut.

Steve berpindah ke kursi kemudi. Memutar kunci kontak mobil. Menyiapkan peta. Menginjak pedal gas. Menyonsong hari baru menuju Manhattan seorang diri dan membawa serta harapan yang pernah ia rajut bersama Bucky. Berjuang hingga batas akhir.

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ and in our times together I have many many bad ideas. ╗_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terinspirasi dari game the last of us. zombie di sini kayak clickers di tlou, jadi bisa lari. untuk pertama kalinya saya bikin oneshot tembus 4k kata omg omg ;___; maaf kalo semisal adegan actionnya rada awkward haha. pengalaman pertama juga bikin beginian orz.


	10. When we meet as adults you're always much more discerning. I don't blame you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka bertemu lagi di tengah medan perang modern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [When we meet as adults you're always much more discerning. I don't blame you.] — finitefarfalla

***

Fajar merekah di padang pasir. Para tentara bangun dari lubang tidur mereka setelah mendengar teriakan-teriakan untuk memulai perjalanan. Sosok mereka hanya berupa siluet kerdil di bawah angkasa luas berwarna lembayung. Suara radio komunikasi bercampur baur dengan dengkur mesin Humvee yang baru dinyalakan. Kantung-kantung tidur dan _e-tool_ buru-buru dibereskan dan diikat ke badan Humvee.

Bucky menatap semua itu dari balik kamera. Ia menekan _shutter_ dua kali dan menurunkan kameranya.

“Ah. Sial,” gerutunya. Lagi-lagi penutup _aperture_ kameranya tidak bekerja dengan benar. Ia menggigit bibir dan membalik kameranya di tangan, mempelajari benda itu. Ia sudah membersihkan kameranya dengan teliti semalam—mengeluarkan setiap bulir pasir yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam. Kameranya masih bekerja ketika ia mencobanya tadi malam. Entah apa lagi yang salah.

“Hei, Reporter, ada masalah?”

Bucky mengangkat wajah. Morita tengah menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tak luput berpikiran ia harus mengurusi orang sipil yang tidak becus.

“Hm, tidak ada apa-apa sih. Kameraku tidak bekerja,” jawab Bucky. Ia memberi Morita cengiran kecil.

“Lagi?”

Bucky mengangkat bahu. “Pasir.”

Morita mendecak. “Apa pun itu. Perbaiki di mobil. Kita harus jalan.”

Sebuah bayangan jatuh ke sisi Bucky. Kapten Steve Rogers menghampiri Bucky.

“Ada apa?” tanya Rogers.

Bucky otomatis menjilat bibirnya—pecah-pecah dan kering akibat angin dan udara padang pasir yang tidak punya ampun. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa penuh. Dengan sedikit enggan, ia menatap Rogers.

Mata biru cerah Rogers terfokus pada bibirnya.

Jantung Bucky mendadak berpacu. Selalu saja seperti ini. Hanya berdiri saja di samping Rogers membuatnya bulu-bulu kuduknya meremang dan napasnya menjadi lebih kencang. Seakan ada sebuah gaya elektromagnetis yang menarik Bucky padanya.

“Um, aku permisi,” kata Morita sebelum ia buru-buru meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Bucky mengernyit. Kepergian Morita terasa sekali sangat bermakna. Bucky mengambil selangkah mundur. “Ah, hanya kameraku saja. Kita harus berangkat, kan.”

Bucky mulai berjalan pergi.

“Tunggu.” Rogers menangkap lengannya.

Bucky memalingkan kepala, kembali melihat Rogers. Ekspresi Rogers terlihat tidak tenang. Keningnya berkerut dan rahangnya mengeras.

“Kenapa?” tanya Bucky.

“Kautukar tempat dengan Gabe hari ini. Kauikut di Humvee-ku.”

Bucky tidak segera merespons. Ia mempelajari Rogers. Selama ini, Kapten Steve Rogers adalah pemimpin yang baik bagi grup tentara di bawahnya. Ia tidak pernah membuat keputusan yang tidak beralasan. Bucky menyipitkan mata. “Ada alasan tertentu kenapa kau memutuskan demikian?”

Rogers mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Kapten Rogers?” dorong Bucky.

 “Aku ....” Bucky merasakan genggaman di lengannya mengetat. “Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu lepas dari penjagaan.”

“Ha?”

“Semalam,” kata Rogers. “Semalam sudah kubilang, kan. Rasanya aku sudah mengenalmu.”

Bucky mengerjap. Ia membiarkan mulutnya jatuh membuka beberapa saat. Lalu, Bucky menarik lengannya hingga terlepas dari cengkeraman Rogers. “Kapten, maaf, tapi kautahu di mana pun aku duduk, tempat ini adalah medan perang. Berada di Humvee Morita dan di mobilmu sama saja. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku tetap bersama dengan Morita.”

Bucky mulai berjalan lagi.

“James!”

Bucky mengetatkan rahangnya dan berusaha untuk tidak berpaling. Beberapa tentara yang mendengar Rogers memanggil namanya melihat Bucky. Ia mengacuhkan semua itu. Sesungguhnya, saat ini pun, ia tidak ingin melakukan hal lain, selain kembali berdiri di sisi Rogers. Namun ....

Ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Margin antara hidup dan mati di tempat ini hanya segaris tipis. Seharusnya Rogers tahu itu lebih dari siapa pun.

“James.”

Rogers berjalan di sampingnya. Langkah-langkah lebar kakinya dengan cepat menyusul Bucky.

Bucky berhenti.

Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, ia menghadap Rogers. “Bila kita berdua bisa kembali ke Amerika dengan selamat. Kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan semalam,” kata Bucky.

Rogers melihatnya lama. Namun Bucky tidak ingin berpaling lebih dahulu kali ini.

Akhirnya, Rogers menganggguk.

Bucky memberinya cengiran lebar dan berbalik untuk lanjut berjalan ke Humvee Morita.

Empat puluh hari lagi. Bila mereka bisa bertahan sampai hari itu tiba—mungkin keputusan bodoh Bucky yang membawanya ke padang pasir di belahan lain dunia untuk meliput konflik bersama dengan pasukan US Marine bisa berbuah baik.

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ when we meet as adults you're always much more discerning. I don't blame you. ╗_ **


	11. Yet, always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ayolah, Steve! Ini akan menyenangkan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yet, always.] — cheonsa

.

.

“Ayolah, Steve! Ini akan menyenangkan.”

Steve merelakan tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh Bucky, tetangga barunya yang bersemangat. Kakinya melangkah agak tertatih saat mencoba mengimbangi langkah temannya (untunglah Bucky menyadari isyarat itu dan mulai melambatkan langkah, ya). Bibirnya digigit pelan ketika ragu menerpa. Baru berani disuarakan ketika kaki mereka menjejak tempat tujuan. Pinggiran jalan raya antar kota. Bukan hanya mereka saja yang berada di sini, banyak anak-anak satu desa yang sudah berkumpul, dengan senyum merekah, karton di tangan, dan cekikik mengudara.

“... aku nggak yakin.”

“Jangan gitu, dong. Ini tuh udah tradisi.” Steve merasakan bahunya ditepuk berulang-ulang. “Yuk?”

Steve dengan berat hati memegang karton di tangan. Matanya sesekali melirik Bucky dan anak-anak lainnya. Desa mereka terletak di pinggir jalan raya. Truk-truk besar seringkali melintas. Ini hanyalah cara kecil bagi mereka semua untuk mendapatkan kesenangan. Bucky menyenggol lengan Steve ketika melihat sebuah truk ke arah mereka. Isyarat yang membuat Steve membentangkan karton di tangannya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Mulutnya terkatup ketika mendengar Bucky dan anak-anak lain berteriak riuh, penuh antusiasme ketika truk tersebut mendekati mereka.

“OOM TELOLET OOOM!”

Teriakan itu membahana. Berulang-ulang dan campur aduk di udara. Balasan berupa suara klakson telolet membuat anak-anak terkikik riang, termasuk pula Bucky. Hal-hal sederhana yang membuat anak-anak bahagia dalam sekejap, melupakan apapun yang mengganjal di kepala.

“Seru kan, Steve?”

Matanya membulat ketika melihat Steve yang megap seperti ikan di daratan. Anak laki-laki itu terduduk, napasnya tak beraturan. Panik dalam sekejap melanda Bucky ketika ia mengguncang bahu Steve.

“Steve?!”

.

.

.

Satu rahasia yang baru diketahui Bucky: Steve Rogers adalah pesakitan.

Dan Bucky ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri berkat terlambat mengetahui rahasia tersebut. Ia baru tahu rentannya tubuh Steve. Ia baru tahu asma yang menggerogoti tubuh Steve—menjadikan anak lelaki itu mudah sesak napas dan pingsan. Ibu Steve tidak melarang Bucky ketika anak lelaki itu mengunjungi Steve tiap hari, menggantikan tugas jaga saat Ibu Steve harus bekerja. Disuapinya Steve tanpa lelah, dielus-elusnya kepala itu. Netra biru Steve mengerjap kemudian, memandang Bucky dengan tatapan bertanya.

“Maaf, ya.”

Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Bucky. Kening Steve berkerut.

“Minta maaf kenapa?” Steve bertanya, ada nada kebingungan yang tersurat jelas. “Yang kemarin menyenangkan, kok.”

Pernyataan itu dibalas Bucky dengan senyum kecil. Kepala Steve ditepuk-tepuk—membuat Steve agak bersungut. Seiring tepukan, Bucky melafalkan ikrar untuk selalu dan selalu ada.

Bucky akan selalu ada untuk Steve.

.

.

.

Orang-orang berkata ini nekat. Steve menganggap ini hanya sebuah pengorbanan.

Kali ini Steve dan Bucky berada di tepi jalan. Tempat mereka agak jauh dari keramaian (demi kebaikan Steve dan kesehatannya, Bucky berkata dalam hati). Steve masih memegang karton putih dengan tulisan ‘OM TELOLET OM’ dalam huruf besar. Bucky masih tersenyum riang seraya menggendong Steve. Fisik Steve belum sepenuhnya sehat dan Bucky khawatir temannya akan ambruk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan Steve menepuk pelan kepala sobatnya, dalam diam berkata bahwa sobatnya tidak perlu khawatir.

Sebuah truk mulai datang dari kejauhan. Bucky, dengan segala tenaganya, berusaha mengangkat Steve tinggi-tinggi (yang mana gagal total, tubuh Steve tetap menempel di punggungnya). Truk tersebut melintas, memperlambat lajunya. Seakan ingin mendengar koor yang dikumandangkan anak-anak sebagai sambutan selamat datang.

“OOOM TELOLET OOOOM!”

Ketika klakson terdengar sebagai respon mereka, Steve dan Bucky tertawa sampai rusuk mereka sakit. Tawa itu melebur di udara dan kala itu, Bucky diingatkan bahwa sekarang frasa ‘selalu’ adalah frasa milik mereka. Seperti di mana mereka melakukan kegilaan bersama, melakukan hal-hal sederhana seperti menarik _gatcha_ bersama.

Bucky selalu ada untuk Steve seorang.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ yet, always. ╗_ **


	12. You forgive me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bersama Bucky, Steve berjuang untuk merebut kembali takhtanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You forgive me.] — yucc

"Aku memaafkanmu."

 

[ _"Perkenalkan, nama saya Steve—"_

_"Aku sudah tahu namamu, Pangeran." Ujung pedang terhunus ke arah Steve. Seringai tipis terlukis di wajah sang guru berambut cokelat pendek. "Ayo, kita latihan agar tidak membuang-buang waktu."_

_Setelah mati-matian mengikuti kecepatan mengajar Guru Barnes, Steve baru mengetahui nama gurunya; "Bucky", begitu beliau ingin dipanggil_.]

 

Lima tahun yang lalu, Steve hanyalah pewaris takhta tanpa kekuatan apa-apa. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Alexander, pamannya memangku takhta sampai ia yang dahulu berusia tujuh tahun genap berumur delapan belas. Namun, di masa pemerintahannya, Alexander banyak mengobarkan perang di segala penjuru. Steve yakin, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya seandainya mereka masih hidup.

Hal yang tepat yang Steve percaya harus ia lakukan adalah melawan pamannya.

 

[ _"Jangan," potong Bucky setelah mendengar rencana pemberontakan Steve, putra mahkota sekaligus anak didiknya, untuk mengkudeta pemerintahan Alexander. "Terlalu riskan. Kau juga tidak punya sekutu yang bisa mendukung usahamu nanti, Steve. Untuk sementara, ada baiknya kita untuk berpura-pura berada di sisi pamanmu. Celaka kalau ia sampai curiga."_

 _Steve mengepalkan tangannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Bucky jauh lebih berpengalaman darinya sebagai panglima perang dan meski Steve tidak mau mengakui ini, semua perkataan Bucky memang benar._ ]

 

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memaafkanmu? Hanya kau yang terus mendukungku dari awal sampai akhir. Dalam keadaan apapun, kau tidak meninggalkanku, bahkan dalam situasi paling terdesak sekalipun."

 

[ _Belum usai Steve dan Bucky berlari melewati kemarahan penduduk yang menganggap putra mahkota bersalah atas segala perang yang terjadi selama bertahun-tahun pemerintahan Alexander, pasukan Alexander sudah semakin mendekat._

_Berdirinya Rumlow di hadapan Bucky adalah buktinya._

_"Pergilah duluan, Pangeran! Aku yang akan menghadapi bajingan ini."_

_Rumlow tertawa sambil mengayunkan pedang di tangannya. "Perlu kuambilkan cermin untukmu, Komandan Barnes?"_

_Ketika melihat Steve tak kunjung bergerak, Bucky berteriak lebih kencang. "Pangeran! Cepat! Kita akan bertemu di tempat yang sudah kita rencanakan!"_

_Kali ini, Steve tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Ia yakin dan percaya bahwa Bucky akan berhasil mengalahkan Rumlow dan menyusulnya._

_"Rupanya kau sudah lupa kalau aku adalah pengguna pedang terbaik di negeri ini, Komandan Barnes."_

_Steve dapat mendengar tawa Bucky yang sama sekali tidak mengandung kasih seperti yang ia dengar tiap ia membuat lelucon._

_"Kau memang benar. Kau adalah pengguna 'satu' pedang terbaik di negeri ini, Rumlow. Sementara aku," Bucky mengambil sepasang pedang yang tersarung di punggungnya, "adalah pengguna pedang ganda terbaik di negeri ini."_

_Steve percaya, sang pewaris Klan Barnes, klan pengguna pedang ganda sekaligus pendukung pemerintahan Raja dan Ratu Rogers yang Alexander kira telah berhasil dibasminya habis, mampu mengalahkan Rumlow. Sekarang, tugasnya adalah berlari secepat dan sejauhnya sampai masuk ke perbatasan Kekaisaran Romanova._ ]

 

Kalau bukan karena penjelasan dari guru berpedang Steve dulu, Bucky, bahwa Kekaisaran Romanova adalah sekutu turun-temurun Kerajaan Rogers, Steve tidak akan pernah tahu kalau ia bisa meminta bantuan Ratu Romanova. Di seluruh catatan sejarah, Kekaisaran Romanova selalu ditulis sebagai musuh bebuyutan Kerajaan Rogers. Hal ini dilakukan agar keduanya dapat saling membantu satu sama lain jika dilanda permasalahan besar suatu saat nanti dan mengejutkan musuh akan aliansi mereka.

Bersama dengan bantuan Ratu Natalia Romanova, Steve berhasil merebut kembali kerajaannya yang telah lama jatuh ke tangan tiran. Perjuangan ini mengorbankan begitu banyak nyawa. Sampai saat ini, Steve masih menanggung beban moral itu.

 

[ _"Akulah pewaris takhta Kerajaan Rogers yang sesungguhnya!" teriak Steve sambil memimpin pasukan gabungan Kekaisaran Romanova dan pasukan kerajaannya yang memihaknya di pertempuran ini._

_Dari awal, Steve sudah tahu bahwa pertempuran ini akan memakan banyak korban, hanya saja—_

_"… Ukh…."_

_Mata biru Steve terbelalak. Dari balik punggungnya, Bucky menerima hunusan pedang yang seharusnya menembus tubuhnya. Darah dengan cepat membasahi bagian perut Bucky yang tertusuk._

_"… Aku, kan, sudah berkali-kali bilang, perhatikan punggungmu, Pangeran," ujar Bucky. Setelah menebas prajurit yang menusuk Bucky, Steve menahan tubuh Bucky yang merosot ke bawah._

_"Bucky, Bucky, bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Sebentar lagi kita akan menang—"_

_"Aku tidak punya waktu lagi," Bucky mencengkeram lengan Steve dengan sisa tenaganya, "aku … aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mendampingimu sampai akhir—"_

_"Bucky! Bucky! BUCKY—!"_ ]

 

Setiap perang pasti memiliki korban jiwa. Dalam pertempuran perebutan kembali takhta, Bucky, guru yang Steve hormati dan juga cintai, gugur.

Setelah melumpuhkan Alexander dan panglima-panglimanya, Steve mengubah sistem kerajaan menjadi republik, seperti yang Barton perbuat pada negerinya dahulu. Dengan begini, dengan sistem pemerintahan dari, oleh, dan untuk rakyat, Steve berharap tidak lagi terjadi perang seperti yang ia pernah alami dulu.

Seluruh prajurit yang gugur dalam peperangan diberikan upacara pemakaman bersama, termasuk Bucky Barnes, orang yang tanpanya, Steve tidak mungkin pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi di tanah ini hidup-hidup.

 

Steve menghirup napas dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan mata.

Ketika ia membuka mata, senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya.

"Meski sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang perlu kumaafkan dari dirimu, jika memang ini bisa membuatmu tenang di alam sana, maka aku, Steven Rogers, memaafkanmu, Komandan Barnes. Aku memaafkanmu yang tidak dapat berdiri di sampingku saat ini. Aku juga berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk seluruh jasa-jasamu selama ini."

Steve membungkuk, menyandarkan kedua pedang Bucky pada nisannya, lalu tersenyum singkat.

"Semoga kau dapat berbahagia di sana sekarang, Bucky. Lain kali, kita akan benar-benar bersama sampai akhir," ujar Steve pelan. Ia lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar dari area pemakaman.

Steve berharap, jika ia dilahirkan kembali, ia dapat bersulang cangkir dengan Bucky dan bersenda gurau di sebuah meja, seperti yang ia mimpikan semalam.

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ you forgive me. ╗_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i'm the legitimate king of kou empire!" (ga tahan buat ga masukin lol)
> 
> apakah ini berarti saya memang bagusnya nulis adventure? =")) saya menikmati banget adegan tarungnya hihi. semoga bisa pembaca bayangkan~!


	13. As if you understand what's going on, and you're making up for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seorang penjelajah dimensi dan anak yang ia temukan di tengah perjalanannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [As if you understand what's going on, and you're making up for.] — yucc

Hari ini, Becca kembali melihat dirinya dan pria misterius yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ia baru saja dari dunia yang masih memiliki peri di hutan-hutannya. Di sana, ia adalah seorang pria, tapi ia yakin sekali bahwa peri yang bersama dirinya di sana adalah orang yang sama dengan yang pernah ia lihat sebelum-sebelumnya. Sebelumnya, ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan _doppleganger_ -nya di dunia yang serba maju. Di situ, ia sempat melihat mereka berciuman di tempat makan umum.

Mau tak mau, Becca merasa penasaran dengan sosok yang terus-menerus ia temui di perjalanannya melintasi berbagai dunia.

Maka, ketika menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang selamat dari kebakaran besar di suatu desa dan tertinggal sebatang kara, Becca tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membawa anak perempuan itu bersamanya. Anak itu bahkan tidak banyak protes meski seorang asing seperti Becca datang untuk mengasuhnya. (Kalau mau jujur, Becca pun tidak mengerti mengapa Stefani bisa sebegini percayanya pada dirinya. Mungkin karena ikatan batin tak kasat mata antara dirinya dan Stefani di berbagai dunia.)

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Becca sambil menggandeng tangan anak itu. Mereka berjalan ke rumah yang jarang Becca tinggali karena pekerjaannya mencari barang lintas dimensi.

"Stefani," ujar anak itu. Becca mengangguk-angguk pelan.

 _Steve di dunia ini_ , pikirnya.

Becca tidak mungkin salah mengenali rambut pirang dan mata biru itu. Sudah belasan kali ia menemui sosok yang serupa di berbagai dunia, meski dengan ukuran tubuh dan jenis kelamin yang tidak selalu sama.

"Jadi, Stefani," mulai Becca sambil mengobati luka bakar di kaki Stefani, "kau mau ikut denganku berpetualang?"

.

Bekerja sebagai pencari barang lintas dimensi membuat Becca merasa kesepian, meski ia tidak akan pernah mau mengakui ini. Pekerjaannya mengambil barang untuk klien membuatnya lupa akan rasa kesepian ini untuk sesaat. Namun, usai menyerahkan barang yang diminta, kesepian itu kembali untuk menggerogoti dadanya.

Kehadiran Stefani perlahan mengangkat kesepian itu.

Mungkin itu juga alasan Becca mengajaknya berpetualang bersama selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Mungkin memang " _tidak mau meninggalkan Stefani sendiri seperti yang dirinya lakukan di dunia lain karena ia lebih dahulu mati_ " bukan alasan Becca satu-satunya waktu itu.

.

Sekalipun Becca tidak dapat melihat akhir dari kisah _doppleganger_ -nya dan Stefani di dunia lain, Becca berharap, seperti ia yang berbahagia bersama Stefani sampai akhir di sini, mereka pun dapat berbahagia. Jika tidak sekarang, mungkin mereka dapat berbahagia di kehidupan berikutnya.

Sambil menggenggam tangan Stefani yang telah keriput, Becca meletakkan topinya untuk terakhir kali. Ia memejamkan mata di samping wanita yang sangat ia cintai dan tidak pernah bangun lagi.

 

Di dunia ini, Becca dan Stefani benar-benar bersama sampai akhir.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _╚ as if you understand what's going on, and you're making up for. ╗_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy ending? xD
> 
> (thank you, ouat and sebstan, for the wonderful mad hatter /plak)


	14. All the lifetimes in which one of us doesn't exist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James terombang-ambing di tengah lautan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [All the lifetimes in which one of us doesn't exist.] — devvari (finishing: yucc)

James mengambil napas. Dirinya terombang-ambing di lautan lepas. Sepotong papan membantunya mengambang di atas permukaan air. Tak terlihat daratan ke mana pun arah pandangannya tertuju.

“Aku akan mati,” pikirnya sejurus kemudian. Dan mungkin itu tak salah sama sekali. Dunia tengah berperang dan di sinilah ia, perlahan-lahan menuju gerbang kematian sebagai salah satu prajurit tumbang tanpa nama.

James dehidrasi dan berdelusi hingga matanya terpejam.

(Ia sempat bermimpi mengenai sosok yang tak pernah ia kenal, seorang berambut pirang dan mata biru yang memiliki optimisme seperti mentari, sebelum akhirnya gelap melingkupinya seluruhnya.)

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ all the lifetimes in which one of us doesn't exist. ╗_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jadi, apakah james mati???? :p another depressing one, i guess.


	15. And the ones where we just, barely, never meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky dan seorang pria berkostum yang dijuluki Kapten Amerika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [And the ones where we just, barely, never meet.] — theysayharu
> 
> .
> 
> Friendly reminder, Bucky di sini jauh lebih muda dari Steve. Jadi, harap maklum kalau dia jadi ooc dan karakternya jadi mirip school girl orz

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang-orang memanggilnya Kapten Amerika.

Tubuh kekar dibalut kostum ketat, perisai berbahan kayu dicat warna bendera Amerika, dan sebagai pelengkap, topeng biru yang menutupi separuh kepala.

Bucky merasa sedikit kasihan.

Kasihan karena ia tahu laki-laki di balik topeng itu tentu tidak menikmati pekerjaannya. Ia tahu sang Kapten ingin ikut beraksi di medan perang, bukannya menghibur mereka yang berdompet tebal di tengah panggung teater ditemani belasan gadis penari latar dan Hotler gadungan. 

Dan jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Bucky hanya mengembus napas dan mengangkat bahu. "Insting sesama laki-laki," katanya pada prajurit lima tahun di atasnya, kalau tidak salah ingat namanya adalah Rick. Menjadi anggota paling muda di pasukan tidak membuatnya kekurangan teman. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak keuntungan menjadi anak seorang veteran. Atau, karena memang kemampuannya yang terbilang lumayan dan mampu menyerap semua yang ia pelajari dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Lagipula," lanjutnya saat si lawan bicara tidak terlihat setuju dengan jawabannya, "apa kau mau memakai kostum konyol, menari, dan berakting sementara kau bisa melakukan hal yang sungguhan di medan perang?"

Rick menyeringai. "Jangan bilang kau percaya kalau ototnya itu  _ sungguhan _ ?"

Bucky tahu wajahnya tidak memerah.  _ Tidak _ . "Bukan salahku. Ada yang bilang dia bisa mengangkat sepuluh gadis sekaligus," balasnya acuh tak acuh. Ia tidak ingin terdengar tertarik, karena bagaimanapun Rick-lah yang pertama membahas betapa populernya Kapten Amerika di kota,  _ bukan _ Bucky.

Namun, jauh sekali di dalam sudut hatinya, Bucky tahu ia lebih dari sekedar penasaran atau tertarik pada sang bintang baru Amerika. Ada sesuatu yang sampai sekarang belum bisa ia jelaskan yang membuatnya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang laki-laki bertubuh kekar dan berambut pirang itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya rela duduk berjam-jam mendengarkan obrolan konyol para senior yang ia yakini akan membahas hal menarik dan terbaru di kota, tidak terkecuali Kapten Amerika. Sempat ia berpikir, apakah rambut pirangnya itu sungguhan? Atau dicat?

_ Tunggu _ .

Bagaimana Bucky tahu si kapten punya rambut pirang, dan bukannya brunet, atau kemerah-merahan? Ia yakin betul belum pernah melihat gambar apalagi penampilan Kapten Amerika. Ia mendadak, sedikit, panik. 

Mungkin, mungkin saja, ia pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang. Ya, pasti ia pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang. Bucky mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, karena tidak mungkin kalau ia tahu hal itu dari mimpi apalagi menghabiskan malam untuk menebak warna rambut laki-laki bertopeng itu. Tidak mungkin.

Bucky nyaris larut dalam berbagai spekulasi memalukan lainnya, tetapi (untungnya) kereta pikirannya dihentikan oleh suara dari sampingnya.

"Oh, 'ada yang bilang'." Rick membeo. Seringainya semakin lebar.

Bucky harus menahan diri agar tidak meninju wajah kotaknya.

"Apa?" ketusnya. "Kau tahu sendiri setiap hari kita cuma tahu latihan, latihan, dan bersiap kalau-kalau besok kita tiba-tiba dikirim ke area konflik. Dan aku juga yakin kau belum pernah melihatnya."

Rick akhirnya terkekeh salah tingkah. "Ya, kalau yang itu  _ sih _ aku juga belum pernah." 

Bucky nyaris memutar bola mata.

Tiba-tiba saja, laki-laki jakung itu menepuk bahunya. "Jangan cemas, kawan. Sebentar lagi kau bisa membuktikan apakah ototnya itu asli atau tidak."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Bucky. Ia sengaja melewatkan komentar Rick karena dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa ia buktikan tentunya asli atau tidaknya otot Kapten Amerika bukanlah prioritasnya. Atau setidaknya itu yang ia percayai.

Namun, bukannya menjawab, Rick malah meraih gelas di hadapannya kemudian menenggak habis minuman di dalamnya. "Kapten Amerika dan gadis-gadisnya akan datang dan menghibur kita!" seru Rick setelah ia menghempas gelas kacanya ke atas meja.

Jantung Bucky berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia menolak mengakui kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan berita yang baru saja ia dengar dan menyalahkan suara tubrukan gelas dengan meja karena mengagetkannya.

**.**

**.**

Malam sebelum Kapten Amerika berkunjung, Bucky tidak bisa tidur.

Ia mengutuk menu latihan yang dibuat dua kali lipat lebih intens karena esok harinya mereka akan mendapat hari libur dan hiburan dari kota. Hasilnya, ia terlambat dan gadis berseragam biru-merah sudah menari-nari di atas panggung sempit di hadapan ratusan laki-laki yang jarang dibelai.

Kapten Amerika tidak terlihat di manapun.

Bucky, napas terengah dan kaki keram, mencoba bertanya dengan nada santai pada salah seorang prajurit di barisan belakang.

"Dimana kaptennya?"

Laki-laki berambut cepak itu tidak menoleh saat menjawab, seolah ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis-gadis dalam balutan rok mini dimana setiap detiknya sangat berharga. Dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya, Bucky tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Oh, dia sudah turun panggung. Pidatonya membosankan dan tidak penting, kita butuh gadisnya." Prajurit itu bersorak saat para penari mengangkat kaki tinggi-tinggi, memamerkan kaki jenjang yang dibalut stoking putih. "Gadisnya!" ulang si prajurit.

Bucky terpaksa menjauh karena tidak ingin wajahnya basah karena liur.  _ Ew _ . Menjijikkan.

Bukannya Bucky tidak terhibur melihat gadis cantik yang menari dan bernyanyi, ia sudah enam belas dan cukup aktif di bawah selimutnya. Namun, sekuat apapun ia berusaha menikmati penampilan di atas panggung, jari-jarinya tidak bisa berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk di luar irama lagu karena menunggu sesuatu. Seseorang.

Entah berapa lama Bucky duduk dengan senyum dipaksa setiap kali prajurit lain di sekitarnya merangkul bahunya dan mengajaknya ikut bernyanyi, ia yakin wajahnya mirip orang konstipasi, sampai akhirnya ia lelah menunggu dan memutuskan kembali ke kamar.

Lagipula Bucky memang penasaran, tetapi bukan berarti ia harus bertemu dengan si Kapten saat itu juga. _ Mungkin lain kali _ , pikirnya.

Prajurit berambut cepak tadi melihat Bucky bangkit dari tempatnya, dan bertanya kemana ia akan pergi. "Aku tidak enak badan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Namun, baru berjarak dua langkah dari kerumunan itu, sebuah suara yang anehnya familiar di telinga Bucky pun terdengar.

"Selamat siang," seseorang menyapa di balik pengeras suara.

Bucky membeku, kakinya seolah dipaku di tempat, dan kepalanya terasa berat. Suara itu mengingatkannya akan banyak hal. Akan rambut pirang, mata biru cerah, dan senyum menawan. Akan  Brooklyn, gang kotor dan tubuh ringkih bersimbah lumpur. Namun, suara itu juga mengingatkannya akan kstaria, dua pedang yang menyilang, dan sumpah yang dilanggar. Atau Penjelajah Angkasa dan Debussy, Suite Bergamasque.

Bucky bisa saja berputar dan melihat wajah pemilik suara itu. Bucky bisa melihat dan memastikan kalau orang itu bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan seseorang yang pernah ia kenal, Bukan sahabat, keluarga, apalagi kekasih. Namun, sesuatu menahannya.

Sesuatu yang sama dengan yang membuatnya penasaran dan tertarik pada Kapten Amerika.  _ Hell _ . Bahkan ia tidak perlu berputar untuk tahu kalau pemilik suara itu  _ memang _ Kapten Amerika. Ironis memang, karena sekarang hal itu pula yang menahan rasa penasarannya.

Dan sesuatu itu adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak ia hubungkan dan rasakan pada seseorang, yang Bucky yakin dan percaya, belum pernah ia temui.

"Tidak mungkin," bisik Bucky pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepala, menyangkal sesuatu yang awalnya abu-abu, kini mulai cerah seperti matahari di siang hari, dan berjalan menjauh.

Langah Bucky tidak pernah terasa lebih berat.

**.**

**.**

Malam setelah Kapten Amerika berkunjung, Bucky tidak bisa tidur.

Ada penyesalan saat ia terbaring dengan wajah dan bantal basah. Saat ia teringat jawaban dari apa yang menarik, sekaligus menahannya, sejak pertama kali ia mendengar nama Kapten Amerika.

Orang-orang menyebutnya rindu.

Bucky menyebutnya rasa bersalah..

Di tengah ruang minim cahaya dan dengkuran para prajurit mabuk, Bucky membisikkan satu nama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jauh sekali di tengah kota, Steve membuka mata.

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ and the ones where we just, barely, never meet. ╗_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini bisa dibilang salah satu proyek pertama saya, and boi it sure was an honor. Though saya tau saya banyak nyusahin (terutama yucc) karena suka ilang-ilangan dan sempet ngaret ngumpulin draft orz orz orz but, yea, proyek yg direncanakan berbulan lalu akhirnya kelar, otsukare, minna! /group hugs/ Thanks for having me. See you on the next stucky project, I guess? xDD
> 
> Love,
> 
> Haru


	16. I hate those. I prefer the ones in which you kill me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasa sayang Bucky pada Steven berbeda dengan rasa sayang Steven padanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I hate those. I prefer the ones in which you kill me.] — finitefarfalla

Terkadang, Bucky bermimpi aneh.

Di dalam mimpi-mimpi itu, ia tidak memiliki rambut pirang panjang. Kakinya yang kurus seperti kaki burung digantikan sepasang kaki yang kokoh, membuatnya mampu berlari dan mendaki, berkuda dan bertarung sebaik Steven. Telapak tangannya yang mungil menjadi kasar dan besar, penuh goresan bekas luka kecil dan kapalan karena memegang senjata.

Dalam satu mimpi, ia memanjati tebing bersalju bersama Steven sembari tertawa dan berbicara layaknya mereka adalah sobat lama. Bucky sama sekali tidak kehabisan napas walau medan yang mereka hadapi begitu terjal. Begitu pula dengan Steven.

Ketika mereka sampai ke puncak tebing, tanpa terasa matahari sudah menghilang. Kegelapan menyelimuti dunia. Namun Bucky mengenal tempat itu sebaik ia mengenal punggung tangannya sendiri—dalam mimpinya itu, Bucky sudah mengunjungi dan mempelajari tempat itu berkali-kali sebelum ia dan Steven ke sana malam itu.

Mereka berdua yang bercengkerama selama perjalanan naik, kini jatuh diam. Tidak ada lagi suara, selain suara alam liar yang mengelilingi mereka. Kemudian, Bucky merendahkan tubuhnya hingga perutnya menempel ke tanah. Perlahan, ia menyiapkan senjata asing yang sedari tadi ditentengnya di punggung. Senjata itu mirip tombak, tapi alih-alih menghunusnya, Bucky menaruh ujung senjata di atas tulang bahunya dan ujung lainnya ia hadapkan pada udara kosong. Di badan senjata, ada teropong yang mengizinkan Bucky melihat jauh ke bawah tebing.

Lama Bucky terpaku dalam posisi itu. Sampai, akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bergerak di bawah sana.

Bucky merasakan tubuhnya rileks, detak jantungnya melambat, lalu—pada embusan napas selanjutnya, Bucky melakukan sesuatu dengan senjata itu yang membuat suara desingan.

Jauh di bawah sana, datang suara teriakan dan badan mengempas tanah.

Ketika Bucky terbangun dari mimpi, ia terdiam beberapa saat di atas ranjang, mempelajari pola pada langit-langit kamarnya. Lalu, dengan tubuh yang terasa berat, ia bangkit dan menempelkan kedua kakinya ke lantai batu.

“Nona, kausudah bangun.”

Val, pelayan terdekat Bucky memasuki kamar Bucky.

Bucky tersenyum simpul padanya.

Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela Bucky masih berona fajar. Di hari lain, Val yang masuk ke kamar Bucky akan menemukan Bucky masih tertidur. Namun hari ini berbeda.

Bucky semalam baru bisa tertidur jauh sesudah lonceng yang menandakan tengah malam berdentang di menara, tapi ia tahu bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi.

“Bantu aku bersiap-siap,” kata Bucky.

Val, yang sedari kecil sudah bersama Bucky, mengenal Bucky lebih dari siapa pun. Ia menatap Bucky dengan sendu. “Nona ....”

“Val, ayolah. Hari ini akan panjang.” Bucky menyeberangi kamar dan duduk di depan meja riasnya. Cermin berbingkai emas menampilkan wajah pucat Bucky. Rambut pirangnya awut-awutan. Mata birunya yang sama persis dengan Steven terlihat agak memerah.

“Aku kelihatan seperti orang mati,” kata Bucky.

Val mendecakkan lidah. Ia mengambil sisir Bucky yang terbuat dari tulang hewan buruan Steven dan mulai memilah-milah rambut Bucky. “Hush. Jangan bicara begitu.”

***

Lonceng kerajaan berdentang lima kali.

Lonceng yang berdentang sekali menandakan waktu—jam dua belas siang atau jam dua belas malam. Dua dentangan menandakan Yang Mulia Raja siap untuk menerima tamu di ruang takhtanya. Tiga kali dentangan berarti tibanya tamu penting—atau kepulangan Steven dari medan perang. Empat kali dentangan berarti berita duka. Sedangkan lima kali dentangan ....

—lima kali dentangan adalah kabar bahagia.

Kepangan rambut Bucky yang ditata rapi di kepalanya terasa terlalu ketat. Bibirnya yang diberi sepuh merah terasa lengket. Setiap kali ia melangkah, rasanya ia membawa beban berat di pundak. Namun Bucky tetap memasang senyum, menatap tamu-tamu yang hadir hari itu dari tempat Bucky di sisi ayahnya, Sang Yang Mulia Raja.

Hari ini adalah hari penting untuk kerajaan mereka, maupun untuk kerajaan tetangga yang utusannya memenuhi ruangan resepsi hari itu.

Suara-suara bising membumbung dan menggema di bawah langit-langit berkubah. Kilau perhiasan dan pakaian berbenang emas dan perak silih berganti menarik pandangan Bucky. Makanan dan minuman tidak henti-hentinya dikirimkan ke atas dari dapur.

“Rebecca.”

Bucky mengalihkan perhatian dari tamu-tamu mereka untuk menatap ayahnya. “Ya, Ayah.”

Suasana hati Ayah hari itu bagus. Wajahnya cerah dan tidak berhenti tersenyum. Namun ketika ia menggenggam tangan Bucky, senyum itu berubah menjadi sedikit melankolis.  “Nikmati hari ini. Entah kapan kau bisa bersamaku lagi seperti ini.”

Bucky menepuk tangan Ayah. “Ah, kau dan Steven bisa mengunjungiku kapan pun kalian mau, kan.”

 

Ayah mengangguk. Ujung-ujung matanya berkerut ketika senyumnya bertambah lebar.

Pembicaraan mereka diinterupsi oleh pintu ruang resepsi yang tiba-tiba membuka.

Dari baliknya, terlihat Steven yang berdiri tegap. Baju zirahnya hari itu sudah disepuh sedemikian rupa sampai tidak ada cela sedikit pun. Kemilau dan detail besi tempaan pandai besi terbaik kerajaan mereka terpampang dengan bangga di tubuh Steven. Namun bukan itu yang membuat pandangan semua orang tidak bisa lepas dari Steven.

Sedari kecil, Bucky sudah tahu, Steven disukai oleh banyak wanita. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, perawakannya yang mirip tokoh utama kisah para penyair, dan terlebih statusnya sebagai pangeran satu-satunya kerajaan mereka membuatnya selalu jadi incaran. Namun ketika mereka kecil, semua itu membuat Bucky bangga dan tinggi hati, karena bagaimanapun, hanya dirinya yang diperhatikan Steven. Steven selalu melindunginya dan berusaha membuat Bucky bahagia. Tidak ada kompetisi. Hanya Bucky yang nomor satu di hidup Steven.

Steven berlutut di depan Ayah dan mengucapkan salam untuknya. Leher Bucky serasa terkekang oleh tali yang tidak terlihat. Hanya didikan tata krama sejak kecil yang terus didiktekan oleh ibu susunya yang membuat Bucky sanggup berdiri tegak saat itu.

Steven bangkit setelah Ayah menyentuh bahunya dan membantu Steven berdiri. Mereka berpelukan—dan, Ayah membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar Steven, mungkin memberitahu Steven betapa ia bangga padanya.

Kemudian, akhirnya, Steven menatap Bucky.

“Kenapa ekspresimu begitu?” Steven tanpa ragu melangkah ke hadapan Bucky dan mengangkat wajah Bucky dengan menaruh tangan di rahang Bucky.

Bucky menggeleng, membuat Steven melepaskannya dan mundur satu langkah. “Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan memikirkan aku. Ini hari bahagia untukmu.”

Steven melihat ke lantai. Lalu, “Bucky, kalau kau tidak ingin pergi—”

Bucky buru-buru menggenggam tangan Steven sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. “Aku mau.”

Steven bertemu mata dengannya.

Sesungguhnya, Bucky tidak ingin melakukan pembicaraan ini di depan Ayah yang menatap mereka. Namun tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mereka. Setelah upacara untuk Steven hari ini, Bucky akan segera pergi dengan utusan kerajaan tetangga—untuk bertemu dengan calon suaminya.

“Pangeran Oleich terkenal baik dan adil. Selain itu, ia pun tampan dan pintar berbicara ketika aku bertemu dengannya tahun lalu. Aku akan bahagia di sana,” kata Bucky.

Steven tampak tidak teryakinkan. Sesuatu di dalam dada Bucky senang melihat ekspresi itu. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka tahu apa pun yang terjadi, tidak ada pilihan lain. “Kalau dia menyakitimu, kirimkan merpati, aku akan datang menjemputmu pulang, bagaimanapun caranya.”

Bucky mengulas senyum.

Ia tidak sempat mengatakan hal lain. Bunyi sangkakala memecah udara.

Bintang utama hari itu telah tiba.

Putri kerajaan tetangga mereka melangkah masuk ke ruangan dengan anggun. Kostum pernikahan tradisional negara mereka membungkusnya dari atas kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Warna merah yang sesungguhnya dianggap vulgar di kerajaan mereka membuat putri itu menjadi fokus semua perhatian. Wajahnya seperti porselen. Rambut hitam yang tebal tumpah seperti sapuan tinta pelukis ke bahunya.

Steven tidak lagi melihat Bucky.

Bucky melepaskan tangan Steven dan mendorongnya pelan agar maju.

Steven tidak sekalipun berpaling pada Bucky.

***

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ i hate those. i prefer the ones in which you kill me. ╗_ **

 


	17. But when all is said and done, I'd rather surrender to you in other ways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James adalah pembunuh bayaran yang terkadang menolong Steve. Itu saja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [But when all is said and done, I'd rather surrender to you in other ways.] — finitefarfalla

***

Mereka terjebak.

Teriakan-teriakan dan derap langkah kaki terdengar dari balik pintu. Dering sirine peringatan membuat gendang telinga Steve berdengung. Salakan pistol memecah malam beberapa kali.

Entah apa yang mereka tembak, karena sepanjang pengetahuan Steve tidak ada apa-apa di luar sana. Penyusup lain yang berhasil menembus sistem keamanan dan para penjaga ada di sini—bersamanya, berdiri pada jarak kurang dari dua sentimeter dengan Steve. Setiap embusan napasnya menyapu leher Steve.

Ketika mereka terdeteksi beberapa menit lalu, rasanya semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Steve yang terkejut karena menemukan pembunuh bayaran terkenal di lokasi misinya tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa sebelum sirine berbunyi dan memaksanya untuk mencari tempat sembunyi. Tempat sembunyi yang ternyata harus mereka pakai bersama.

Keringat membuat pistol di genggaman Steve licin. Ia mencengkeram gagang metal pistolnya dan menghadapkan laras pistol ke perut laki-laki yang bersembunyi bersamanya di dalam lemari.

Steve tidak berniat untuk menarik pelatuk. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Namun menggunakan senjatanya untuk menciptakan jarak di antara mereka membuat Steve merasa lebih baik.

Sayangnya, tentu saja laki-laki di depannya itu tahu Steve tidak akan melukainya. Smith & Wesson kesayangan Steve yang dipasangi _silencer_ tergeletak di suatu tempat di luar sana. Yang ada bersamanya saat ini adalah senjata cadangan. Begitu ia menarik pelatuk, suara ledakan pistol akan memberitahu seluruh penghuni mansion di mana lokasi mereka.

Steve memutar bola matanya ketika laki-laki di depannya menyeringai. Tinggi mereka sepantaran dan mereka bisa dibilang sama-sama bertipe badan besar. Lemari penyimpanan sapu ini terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua, tapi sampai situasi reda tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Celakanya, ia tidak tahu sampai kapan di luar sana ricuh.

“Kau lagi.” Suara bisikan menggelitik telinga Steve.

Steve menekan laras pistol ke perut laki-laki itu—atau ... oke. James. Laki-laki gila di depannya selalu berusaha membuat Steve memanggilnya James.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kosovo, Altana, Beijing, Laos, dan Venesia.

Oh Tuhan, Steve berharap kali ini tidak seperti Venesia. Ia hampir gila di Venesia karena harus terjebak selama enam belas jam bersama dengan James.

“Rasanya seperti kita selalu dipertemukan takdir,” bisik James lagi.

“Jangan berisik. Aku masih belum mau mati,” balas Steve.

James mendengus. “Tenanglah, mana mungkin mereka bisa mengalahkanku.”

“Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ada di luar sana?”

Sebuah tawa pelan.

Steve mendorong laras pistol ke perut James. “Diam,” perintah Steve.

James membuat gerakan seakan-akan ia merisleting mulutnya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka lagi. Lama-lama suhu di dalam lemari terasa semakin panas. Di luar mansion suhu udara ada di bawah titik nol. Namun di lemari itu, udara begitu pengap. Aroma keringat yang bercampur dengan mesiu dan bau kulit hewan dari jaket James menggelitik hidung Steve.

Lama setelah misi Venesia berakhir—rasanya aroma khas dari James masih terus menempel di kulit Steve. Tidak hilang walaupun ia sudah _shower_ dan menggosok tubuhnya berkali-kali. Hangat tubuh James masih terus membayanginya.

Steve mulai menyesali kenapa ia menolak tawaran Natasha untuk membantunya dalam misi ini. Tentu saja, ketika ia memulai misi, ia mengira James berada di Siberia, membantu para mafia Rusia untuk memburu kepala pengkhianat organisasi. Dan, Steve meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak dengan sengaja mencari tahu soal keberadaan James. Siapa suruh Natasha meletakkan _brief_ rahasia negara begitu saja di ruang tamu mereka?

Ya. Ia tidak peduli pada pembunuh bayaran yang selalu muncul di waktu tidak tepat dan terkadang menolong Steve, alih-alih berusaha mencabut nyawanya.

Sembari menggigit bibir, Steve terus memasang telinga, memantau situasi di luar sana.

Menit demi menit berlalu dengan lambat.

Sampai ... akhirnya, James menegakkan tubuh, mengembalikan sedikit ruang gerak Steve.

“Sudah waktunya,” kata James.

Tanpa dibilang pun, Steve tahu di luar sana sudah mulai tenang. Suara-suara pencarian telah beranjak—setidaknya dari sisi mansion tempat mereka bersembunyi. Bila mereka ingin kabur, ini adalah saat yang tepat.

“Kau duluan,” kata Steve.

“Hmm.” James meliriknya, lalu tersenyum lebar mengejek pada Steve. Ujung-ujung matanya kelihatan berkerut di bawah cahaya remang yang menembus sisi-sisi pintu. “Steve Rogers, operatif andalan negeri Paman Sam. Seorang _gentleman_.”

“Pergilah. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan misi.”

James menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Steve yang masih menggenggam pistol. Ia mendorong tangan Steve hingga Steve menurunkan pistol itu.

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi,” kata James dan dengan santainya, ia menelengkan kepala sedikit ke kanan dan mendekatkan wajahnya, menjatuhkan sebuah ciuman ringan pada bibir Steve.

Steve kontan mendorong James. Namun ciuman itu berakhir kurang dari sedetik.

James menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Steve.  “Lain kali, kita kencan di tempat yang lebih mumpuni dari lemari sapu.”

“Jangan meracau,” balas Steve.

James tergelak singkat, tangannya memutar kenop pintu. Hal selanjutnya yang Steve tahu, ia sudah di luar sana, meninggalkan Steve sendiri. Pintu lemari membuka dengan cepat dan menutup kembali.

Steve menghela napas panjang. Rasanya seakan-akan ia harus menahan napas selama James ada besamanya dan baru bisa lega setelah James pergi.

Ugh.

Setidaknya ini bukan Venesia.

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ but when all is said and done, i'd rather surrender to you in other ways. ╗_ **


	18. Even though each time, I know I'll see you again, I always wonder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satu hal yang perlu diketahui adalah Steve bukan peminum kopi. Tetapi ada candu lain yang membuat Steve selalu kembali ke gerai kopi tersebut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Even though each time, I know I'll see you again, I always wonder.] — renelle
> 
> .
> 
> Terinspirasi dari film fifty first date. Starbucks!AU, Skinny!Steve, ShrinkyClinks. Kere!Steve, Pikun!Bucky. Mereka eksis di dunia di mana komik superhero macam marvel dan DC ada, tapi mereka sendiri bukan superhero-nya. Tidak ada maksud untuk bashing Marvel maupun DC di sini :”)

.

.

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui adalah Steve bukan peminum kopi. Asupan kafein membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Itupun, kalau benar-benar terpaksa, Steve hanya akan minum kopi instan jika ujian akhir menjelang. Bukan kopi seharga lima dolar per gelasnya yang membuatnya ternganga di depan konter.

Jika dalam suatu skenario Steve bisa terdampar di gerai Starbucks depan kampusnya padahal selama ini dia mati-matian menolak ke sana (kecuali ditraktir), maka penyebabnya tidak lain adalah Sam. Sam mengajak (baca: membujuk) Steve untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas di sana karena _wi-fi_ asrama mereka gangguan. Dengan iming-iming akan dibelikan komik _Captain America_ edisi terbaru, Steve pun akhirnya mengiyakan. Steve memang murah.

“Pesan apa?” Si pelayan mengulang pertanyaan.

Lamunan Steve buyar. Dari tadi dia hanya menatap menu di papan tulis sambil menunggu antrean, tanpa sadar gilirannya sudah tiba. Di depannya, Sam telah lebih dulu pesan _Caffe Latte_ dengan menggunakan nama ‘Falcon’.

“Aku tunggu di sana.” Sam menunjuk kursi di sudut belakang.

Setelah menimbang cukup lama dan mengakibatkan kerutan tipis di dahinya bertambah, Steve menjatuhkan pilihan pada minuman yang paling murah. “Um, _Iced Coffee_.”

“ _Tall, Grande, Venti_?”

“ _Tall_.”

Steve mengalihkan pandangan pada si pelayan. Rambut gondrong sebahu dibiarkan terurai. Cambang tipis tumbuh mengikuti garis rahang. Tulang pipinya membingkai kontur maskulin pada wajah. Apron hijaunya tersemat papan nama ‘J. Barnes’. Steve mencatat dalam kepala secara otomatis.

“Ada tambahan lagi? _Cinnamon roll_ atau _red velvet cake_ , misalnya?”

“Tidak, terima kasih. Itu saja.”

“Baik. Pesanan atas nama siapa?”

“Captain America,” sahut Steve asal, mengikuti jejak Sam. Lagipula, memesan dengan nama-nama ngawur bukan hal baru bagi pelayan Starbucks. Sam malah lebih parah. ‘Mr. Handsome’,’The Mighty One’,’Red Wing’, adalah segelintir nama-nama yang pernah dipakai Sam. Jalan dengan Sam Wilson memang harus buang rasa malu.

Steve menyadari bibir Barnes berkedut saat menulis nama samarannya pada gelas.

“Satu _Iced Coffee_ untuk Captain America yang baru mencair dari es.”

Steve tertawa. “Lelucon yang bagus.”

“Fans Captain, eh?” tanya Barnes.

Tanpa bermaksud berlebihan, menurut Steve cengiran itu terlihat menawan untuk ukuran orang random yang ia temui di sebuah kafe.

“Sangat. Kau juga?” Steve tidak dapat menyembunyikan antusiasme yang terselip dalam nada bicaranya ketika ada yang menyinggung _superhero_ kesayangannya. Selain karena tak menyangka ia diajak ngobrol oleh si pria dengan senyum menawan.

“Sayangnya aku penggemar DC.”

 “Oh…” Senyuman Steve memudar.

Rasanya seperti dihantam Mjolnir begitu mengetahui Barnes beda aliran dengan dirinya yang seorang fans Marvel garis keras. Bukan berarti Steve macam _fanboy_ di dunia maya yang suka menyulut perang dan anti-DC. Terkadang Steve mengakui tokoh antagonis DC memiliki karakteristik yang lebih kuat. Tapi, _well_ , namanya juga rival bebuyutan. Sedikit banyak Steve tentu akan lebih senang jika Barnes menggemari hal yang sama (sehingga dia punya alasan untuk ke Starbucks).

Steve melirik ke belakang. Kosong. Tidak ada yang mengantri. Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa berbincang sedikit lebih lama. Hitung-hitung sambil menunggu pesanan. Walaupun lawan bicaranya berada di kubu sebelah, tapi sekurang-kurangnya mereka sesama pecinta komik. Sesuatu yang Steve jarang temui di lingkup pergaulannya, selain ketika ia pergi ke _comic-con_ dan berkumpul dengan sesama _geek_. Bukannya Steve lagi naksir atau apa.

Sementara itu, seorang barista perempuan berambut merah yang dikuncir model ekor kuda menyelesaikan racikan kopi Sam.

“Falcon!” serunya. Lalu meletakan gelas di atas konter.

Sam mengambil minuman sembari menatap bergantian Barnes dan Steve yang belum juga beranjak dari depan kasir.

“Jangan keasyikan tebar pesona. Segeralah bergabung denganku.” Sam kemudian berlalu.

Wajah Steve memerah, berharap Barnes tidak menyadari maksud dari perkataan Sam. Siapa juga yang tebar pesona. Tidak ada salahnya kan beramah-tamah dengan orang asing. Steve berdeham dan melanjutkan aksinya.

“Kau belum pernah menonton MCU?”

“Pernah sih. Avengers. Tidak begitu mengesankan. Jangan tersinggung, ya.”

“Captain America?”

“Hmm, yang itu belum.”

“Nah, berarti kau harus. Terutama Captain America: The Winter Soldier.”

“Berikan alasan kenapa aku harus menonton _superhero_ kesayanganmu.”

“Karena MCU lebih sukses dari dari DCEU? Jangan tersinggung, ya.”

Barnes terkekeh. Ah, bahkan suara tertawanya pun enak didengar (lagi-lagi tanpa bermaksud berlebihan).

“Balas dendam nih ceritanya?”

“Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meminjamkan DVD milikku.”

Padahal Steve tahu Barnes bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya di mana-mana. Kenapa juga harus menawarkan koleksi miliknya? Apalagi Steve bukan tipe yang dengan sukarela meminjamkan koleksi pribadinya kepada orang lain, bahkan Sam sekalipun. Terakhir kali komiknya berada di tangan Sam, kondisinya penuh lipatan di sana-sini dan berakhir dengan Steve merajuk tiga bulan.

“Hmm, tawaran yang cukup menarik.” Tangan Barnes memangku di meja. Badan dicondongkan ke depan. Steve sedikit mundur ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak agar wajah mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

“Kapan datang lagi?” tanya Barnes.

“Captain America!”

Kopi Steve tiba. Waktu berbincang usai.

“Err….” Steve menggaruk pipi. “Minggu depan?”

“Oke. Aku tunggu.” Barnes tersenyum (manis). Steve berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak sedang digoda.

.

.

Steve mendanai sebagian kebutuhan hidup dari komisi menggambar dan sebagian lagi kiriman uang orang tua. Sesungguhnya Steve ingin kerja paruh waktu. Tetapi kondisi fisik yang lemah tidak memungkinkan bagi Steve untuk terlalu lelah. Untuk kuliah di luar kota saja Steve butuh tujuh hari tujuh malam meyakinkan orang tuanya bahwa dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mandiri dan hidup sendiri. Sedangkan biaya kuliah dibantu beasiswa.

Oleh karena itu, Steve sebisa mungkin menghemat pengeluaran yang tidak perlu. Membeli cangkir kopi Starbucks masuk dalam kategori tersebut. Berhubung sekarang ia punya alasan untuk pergi ke sana, Steve mengatur anggaran agar uangnya cukup untuk bertandang setidaknya seminggu sekali. Yakni dengan memesan yang paling murah. Tidak masalah minumannya apa, sebab yang utama adalah siapa yang melayani.

Dengan langkah mantap, Steve melenggang masuk. Kali ini sendirian tanpa Sam. Dari arah pukul delapan Steve melihat sosok Tony, Clint, dan Loki. Tempat nongkrong seperti ini memang cocok buat anak kekinian seperti mereka. Steve memalingkan muka, memanjatkan doa agar tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

“Rogers!”

Sial.

“Uh, Stark.”

Tony datang menghampiri. “Coba ingatkan aku lagi. Kau tidak suka datang ke Starbucks, benar?”

“Memang.”

“Lalu, sedang apa kau di sini?”

“Tidak suka bukan berarti aku dilarang ke sini, kan.”

Demi kostum spandex Captain America yang ketat, Tony tidak boleh sampai tahu motivasi Steve yang sesungguhnya. Rekam jejak pertemuan Tony dan Steve mencatat keduanya tidak begitu harmonis. Lebih sering beradu mulut dan beda pendapat daripada akur. Bukan Steve tidak membenci Tony, hanya saja Tony suka membuatnya kesal. Selebih dari sifat angkuh dan tukang pamernya itu, Tony sebenarnya baik.

Mata Tony memicing. “Kau bukan orang yang suka melakukan sesuatu yang kau hindari tanpa ada alasan tertentu.”

“Sok tahu.”

“Apa jangan-jangan kau punya incaran di sini, hm? Seperti Clint, misalnya.”

Tepat sasaran. Steve berupa keras agar air mukanya tetap tenang dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

“Ada apa dengan Barton?” Steve mengalihkan isu.

“Dia kepincut barista keturunan Rusia yang berambut merah itu.” Tony menunjuk barista yang meracik kopi Steve minggu lalu. “Natasha Romanoff. Tiga kali minta nomor ponsel selalu ditolak hahaha. Gadis itu memang tampak galak.”

“Malang. Titip simpatiku untuk Barton.”

“Selamat berjuang untukmu juga.” Ditepuknya pundak Steve.

“Eh—apa? Aku tidak—“

“Yah, siapapun yang kau taksir di sini, semoga kau lebih beruntung dari Clint.” Tony hendak menuju gengnya yang bersiap keluar, ketika ia berbalik badan. “Satu hal lagi. Kau cocok minum Frappucino.”

Tony dan kawan-kawan menghilang dari pandangan. Steve kembali pada antrean. Hari ini antrean cukup panjang. Steve merasa ia salah waktu datang pagi hari, saat di mana orang-orang mencari kopi.

Sambil berjinjit, Steve mencari keberadaan Barnes di antara kepala-kepala yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia ada di sana. Steve tersenyum sendiri. Jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa. Astaga, sejak kapan Steve Rogers jadi sepicisan ini?

Steve menyisir helai-helai pirangnya dengan jari, tas didekap erat, menegakkan postur, dan gilirannya pun tiba.

“Hai!” Sapa Steve begitu semangat meletup-letup. Senyumnya seterang lampu neon sepuluh watt.

Barnes menatap Steve. Alisnya berkedut untuk sesaat.

“Hai.”

“Aku membawakan DVD seperti yang kujanjikan.” / “Pesan apa?”

Mereka bicara bersamaan. Lalu diam.

“Kau duluan.” Barnes mempersilahkan.

Steve merogoh isi tas. “Ahem. Aku bawa DVD-nya.”

Kerutan di antara alis Barnes bertambah dalam. Dia menatap Steve bingung. Kepala sedikit dimiringkan beberapa derajat.

“Maaf?”

“Janji kita minggu lalu. Kau lupa?”

“Apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya?”

Steve tersentak. DVD jatuh merosot ke dasar tas. Mulut terkatup rapat. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Reaksi Barnes tak kalah membuat Steve tidak paham. Steve ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun segera ia urungkan niat itu. Mungkin saja itu karena ia terlalu sok kenal sok dekat, padahal mereka baru bertemu sekali. Mungkin saja bagi Barnes pertemuannya dengan Steve tidak ada artinya. Steve menelan ludah.

“Tidak. Aku salah orang.”

“Jadi, mau pesan apa?”

“ _Iced Coffee_. _Tall_.”

Barnes mengambil gelas dengan ukuran yang paling kecil. Spidol siap di tangan.

“Atas nama?”

“Captain America.”

Barnes tertawa kecil. “Fans Captain America, eh?”

Steve seketika _déjà-vu_.

.

.

Minggu depan, di hari yang sama, Steve kembali lagi. Menjalani ritual seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya; datang, antre, pesan, berbincang sedikit. Steve sekarang benar-benar yakin dia dilupakan oleh Barnes. Terlebih mereka selalu mengulang percakapan yang sama. Seolah memori Barnes tereset setiap malam dan begitu pagi menjelang, ia akan bangun dengan kotak memori kosong yang siap diisi dengan yang baru. Dan itu semua terlihat seperti di luar kehendaknya atau bukan disengaja. Steve berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya ia bergabung dengan klub patah hati Clint.

Ironisnya, situasi yang tidak menguntungkan ini menimpa Steve manakala ia merasa tertarik (sebut saja tengah kasmaran) kepada sang pelayan. Tanpa sadar (atau memang sebenarnya benar-benar sadar), Steve mendapati dirinya mengecek kalender lebih sering dari yang seharusnya. Menanti hari di mana dia akan bertemu dengan Barnes. Seakan Barnes punya medan magnet yang selalu membawa Steve kembali.

“Captain America!”

Beranjak dari kursi, Steve menghampiri Iced Coffee pesanannya. Seulas senyum si barista menyambutnya. Steve membalas, namun matanya mengekori Barnes yang lewat di belakang Natasha, lalu belok ke ruang karyawan. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pemuda berambut jabrik ke luar menggantikan posisi Barnes.

“Kulihat kau rutin tiap minggu ke mari.”

Fokus Steve kembali ketika Natasha berucap. Alis terangkat tinggi.

“Err, Kau memperhatikanku?” Mata Steve memicing

“Jangan ge-er. Aku observan yang handal. Aku hafal pelanggan yang sering datang, terutama yang punya pola khusus. Seperti kau.”

“Pola khusus?” Steve menyeruput minuman.

“Captain America. Iced Coffee. Meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk ngobrol dengan James. Tidak banyak yang seperti itu di sini,” ujar Natasha sembari mengelap konter. Hari ini pengunjung kafe kurang ramai yang biasanya dimanfaatkan Natasha untuk membersihkan area kekuasaannya.

“James? Siapa?”

Natasha mendesah. “Barnes. James Barnes, duh.”

“Oh, jadi namanya James…” gumam Steve hampir tidak terdengar. Bahkan dia baru tahu nama depan Barnes. Sungguh menyedihkan. “Memangnya aku sekentara itu?”

“ _Bingo_. Aku juga tahu kalau kau sering duduk di pojok sana sambil diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah James.” Cengiran Natasha semakin lebar.

Kopi menyembur dari hidung. Aib-aibnya serasa dibongkar dalam lima menit percakapan dengan Natasha. Selama ini Steve mengira tak akan ada yang menyadari. Sang target utama saja bahkan tidak ingat.

“Kusarankan kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu sebagai barista dan melamar menjadi mata-mata atau agen rahasia. Kau cocok.” Steve menyeka hidung dengan ujung _sweatshirt_.

Natasha menyodorkan tisu. “Trims. Tapi kau masih kurang agresif jika dibandingkan dengan Barton yang hampir setiap hari datang ke sini. Dia temanmu? Aku pernah lihat kau berbincang dengan salah satu rekannya.”

“Dibilang teman pun kurang tepat. Kami tidak begitu akrab. Tapi aku suka selera humornya. Dan aku rasa dia bukan tipikal pria brengsek.”

“Promosi?”

“Opini.”

“”Hmm, akan kupikirkan.”

.

.

 “Hai, Cap.”

Natasha menyapa sembari melempar senyuman ketika Steve antre di depan konter bar. Rasanya malu juga disapa dengan sebutan ‘Captain America’ karena setiap kali memesan kopi, Steve selalu menggunakan nama alias tersebut. Dan oleh karenanya Natasha jadi hafal.

“Oh, hei. Omong-omong, jangan memanggilku ‘Cap’. Namaku Steve.”

“Akhirnya kau mengungkapkan identitas aslimu.” Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. “Aku Natasha.”

“Sudah tahu.”

“Dari Clint?”

“Kurang lebih. Sudah ada perkembangan antara kalian berdua?”

“Nah, tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kami. Aku sudah memberikan nomor ponselku dan dua hari lagi kami kencan.” Ujung jari Natasha memainkan rambutnya.

“Secepat itu?” Tanpa sadar, intonasi Steve meninggi. Beberapa pengunjung kafe yang tengah menikmati kopi langsung menoleh.

“ _Dude_ , memangnya harus sekaget itu? Yah, tidak benar-benar kencan dalam arti yang sesungguhnya sih. Toh kami belum resmi. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Dengan James, maksudku.”

Steve membuang napas panjang. Gejala seperti ini antara lain muncul pada Steve ketika memikirkan tagihan atau dikejar tenggat waktu komisi.

“Kau sendiri tahu seperti apa….”

Sedikit banyak Steve merasa iri terhadap Clint yang punya rasa percaya diri mengejar Natasha. Steve sendiri tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukan pendekatan tanpa terlihat terlalu agresif yang malah akhirnya membuat Barnes tidak nyaman. Di samping dia memang tidak pakar di bidang ini. Sehingga yang dilakukannya cuma langkah-langkah kecil.

Steve kemudian baru sadar ada sesuatu yang kurang. Lirikan matanya mengedar sekitar konter. Melihat gerak-gerik Steve, bibir berpoles gincu merah Natasha yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya kembali melengkungkan senyum. Senyum jahil, tepatnya.

“Jadi, kau mau pesan kopi atau mencari James?”

Steve terbatuk. Ada rona merah samar yang menjalar di pipi.

“Pesan kopi, kok. _Iced Coffee_ , _Tall_. Seperti biasa.”

“Sayangnya James hari ini tidak masuk,” ujar Natasha sambil mencatat pesanan. Di saat kekurangan karyawan, Natasha merangkap sebagai barista dan pelayan.

Mata Steve melebar.

“Kenapa?” Steve merespon (terlalu) cepat.

“Hm, jadi ke sini memang mau mencari James. Oke, cukup tahu.” Natasha tidak berhenti menggoda.

“Nat, _please_ ….”

Natasha terkikik. “Iya, deh.” Setelah berdeham, ia melanjutkan, “James sakit, katanya sih.”

Raut muka Steve tampak penuh keprihatinan. “Sakit apa?”

“Wah, perhatian amat. Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarku.” Tangan Natasha menyilang di depan dada.

Steve bahkan tak menghiraukan ocehan Natasha. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Barnes.

Natasha menghela napas. Teman baru sekaligus langganan tetap tempatnya bekerja terlihat sangat nelangsa. “ _Well_ , aku punya nomor teleponnya. Kau bisa mencari tahu sendiri kabarnya.”

“Mana bisa. Dia pasti tidak mengingatku. Yang ada aku malah dikira orang aneh tiba-tiba menelepon.”

“Ah, kau benar… James memang punya masalah dengan memorinya.”

“Oh ya?” Steve mencondongkan badan ke depan.

“Dia pernah cerita kalau lima tahun lalu mengalami kecelakaan dan berefek pada memori jangka pendek. Waktu pertama kali kerja di sini, James berkali-kali salah memanggil namaku dan Jane hanya karena kami sama-sama berambut merah. Tenang saja, kau bukan yang pertama.” Tepukan ringan di pundak Steve, mengakhiri kisah Natasha.

Steve tercenung. Sekarang ia paham kenapa setiap saat bertemu, mereka seperti dua orang asing yang baru pertama kali berjumpa, meski Steve telah yang kesekian kalinya datang ke gerai kopi tersebut.

“Jangan sedih begitu. Dia pasti mengenalimu kalau kau setiap hari datang ke mari.”

Steve mendengus. “Yang benar saja. Uang sakuku mana cukup. Kecuali kalau kau ingin aku makan nasi garam setiap hari.”

“Cintamu berat di ongkos. Kasihan.” Natasha berbalik badan. “James, ada yang mencarimu!”

Steve terperanjat. “EH? Katanya tadi dia absen.”

“Aku bohong.” Natasha mengedipkan mata.

Tak lama menunggu, dari balik pintu karyawan ada yang melongokan kepala. “Siapa?”

Natasha menunjuk dengan dagu. “Itu. Gantikan _shift_ -ku, ya.”

Itu dia orangnya. James Barnes. Mata biru pucatnya beradu pandang dengan Steve. Rambut kecokelatan yang biasanya tergerai kini diikat ke belakang. Ada sedikit helai terbebas menggantung di sisi wajahnya yang dicukur bersih. Barnes tampak segar dan Steve Rogers merasa asmanya kambuh.

_Tarik. Embus. Tarik. Embus._

Barnes berjalan mendekat sambil memakai apron hijaunya. Sedangkan Natasha kembali di area bar.

“Ada perlu apa?”

“Um, tidak ada. Aku cuma ingin memesan.” Steve merapikan rambut pirangnya dengan jari.

“Bukannya tadi sudah?” Gelas yang belum diisi, Barnes ambil di konter. “Yang ini punyamu, kan? Iced Coffee?”

“Oh—benar. Hahaha.” Steve tertawa garing. Gagal menutupi gelagat salah tingkah. Samar-samar Steve dapat mendengar Natasha sedang menahan tawa.

Barnes melirik Natasha, lalu berpindah pada Steve. “Kau teman Natasha? Kalian nampak cukup akrab.”

“Begitulah, aku rasa.”

“Begini. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh—atau mungkin tidak, karena sesuatu dan lain hal—tapi….” Barnes membiarkan kalimat menggantung. Steve menanti, menyelami ke dalam bola mata Barnes yang menatap intens.

“—aku pikir kau terlihat sedikit familiar.”

.

.

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui adalah Steve mulai terbiasa mengkonsumsi kopi. Ia tidak lagi harus bergadang  sampai larut malam dan lambungnya akhirnya berhenti rewel. Ini menambah satu pencapaian dalam hidup pemuda itu.

Di sisi lain, progress hubungannya dengan Barnes jalan di tempat. Barnes terkadang melewatkan Steve dalam ruang-ruang memorinya. Steve masih berupa fragmen-fragmen yang belum utuh. Dalam hal ini Steve memaklumi. Ia tetap datang pada hari dan jam-jam tertentu, manakala kafe sedang sepi. Sengaja berlama-lama dengan menanyakan rekomendasi kopi atau _dessert_ pendamping hanya untuk mendengar suara Barnes. Steve menangkap kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil yang dilakukan Barnes; seperti menyelempitkan rambut di belakang telinga ketika tersipu atau ujung matanya berkerut saat ia tertawa. Di lain kesempatan, mereka akan bercengkrama ringan seputar komik _superhero_ favorit, saling bertukar pendapat, dan membuat janji—yang tak kunjung terpenuhi.

Pernah suatu ketika, Natasha pernah menyarankan Steve bergaya nyentrik agar memudahkan ingatan Barnes.

“Kau sebenarnya tampan. Tapi, jujur saja, tampangmu agak pasaran,” kata Natasha waktu itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Merujuk pada rambut pirang dan mata biru Steve. Ada sekian banyak warga New York yang memiliki ciri-ciri serupa dengannya. Steve sempat berpikir untuk datang ke Starbucks sambil _cosplay_ Captain America. Gagasan itu ditolak secara tegas oleh Sam.

Di malam-malam berikut, Steve mendapati Natasha sedang bercumbu dengan Clint, ketika ia melintas di depan Starbucks tempat Natasha bekerja. Rupanya Clint datang menjemput. Esok harinya di kampus, Clint melingkarkan lengan di bahu Steve. Steve melemparkan tatapan heran.

“Rogers, sobatku yang baik. Berkatmu saranmu pada Nat, dia akhirnya menerimaku.”

Steve manggut-manggut saja. Padahal dia sendiri tidak merasa melakukan apapun yang dapat menguntungkan jalinan hubungan Clint dan Natasha. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Clint memberikan dua kupon Starbucks.

Pada minggu ke-tujuh, Steve disibukan dengan permintaan komisi yang meningkat dan tugas perkuliahan sebagai seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni. Jangankan ingat ke Starbucks, jadwal makan teratur pun terabaikan. Steve jatuh sakit dan melewatkan dua pekan tanpa melihat Barnes.

Pada minggu ke-sembilan dan menjelang liburan akhir semester, Steve kembali ke kafe berbekal kupon dari Clint. Sayang kalau tidak dipergunakan lalu berakhir kadaluarsa. Liburan kali ini rencananya akan Steve isi dengan mengunjungi peternakan milik Kakek di Colorado. Sudah lama ia tidak ke sana dan Mom terus mendesak.

Bisa saja ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Barnes. Untunglah yang dimaksud ada di sana. Steve tidak berharap apa-apa. Setelah dua minggu tidak bersua, barangkali Steve telah menjadi rongsokan berkarat dalam kepala Barnes.

Dilihatnya aneka minuman pada menu. Steve naik derajat daripada sekedar Iced Coffee berkat kupon yang didapat. Steve ingin mencoba yang lain mumpung gratis.

“Selamat siang. Mau pesan apa?” Sambut Barnes ramah. Senyumnya masih tetap semenawan yang pertama kali Steve ingat.

“ _Moccha Frappucino_. _Venti_.”

“Tumben. Biasanya _Iced Coffee_.”

“Iya, lagi bosan—eh, tunggu. Tadi kau bilang apa?“ Mata Steve terbelalak. Mulut membuka lebar.

“Kau selalu memesan kopi yang sama, benar bukan, _Captain_?” Sudut bibir Barnes naik.

“Kau … kau mengingatku?” tanya Steve seolah tidak percaya.

“Setelah dua pertemuan terakhir kita, aku sebenarnya membuat catatan apa saja yang kita perbincangkan supaya tidak lupa. Dibantu Natasha yang memberikan fotomu. Sebenarnya dari dulu aku samar-samar mengingatmu. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan ingatanku sendiri. Untung kau tetap terus datang.”

“Aku paham. Nat juga pernah bilang aku tipe yang mudah dilupakan.”

“Eh, bukan begitu.” Barnes mengibaskan tangan. “Menurutku kau malah, ahem, menarik.”

Steve ingin terbang ke langit saking bahagia.

“Sejak kapan Nat punya fotoku?”

“Diambil secara diam-diam.”

“ _Geez_.”

Tawa meluncur dari sela bibir Barnes.

“Dua pekan aku tidak melihatmu. Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang lagi.”

“Ah, soal itu. Aku sedang sibuk dan sakit. Jadi tidak bisa datang.”

“Senang bisa bertemu kembali.”

Steve bisa merasakan ketulusan yang terpancar dari kata-kata Barnes. Setelah sekian lama, penantian Steve berbalas. Ia tidak lagi harus pulang dengan memendam patah hati dan menyimpan cerita selama berinterkasi dengan Barnes seorang diri. Dan itu merekahkan senyum di bibirnya.

“Seharusnya aku membuat memo dari awal pertemuan. Maaf membuatmu menunggu.” Mata Barnes menyorot teduh.

“Tidak masalah. Kita bisa melanjutkan. Sudah sampai di mana?”

“Berkenalan?”

Tangan Steve terulur. Barnes menggenggam. Saling bertukar senyum.

“Steve.”

“Bucky.”

(genggaman itu terasa hangat.)

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ even though each time, i know i'll see you again, i always wonder. ╗_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:  
> 1.) Waktu Natasha bilang bahwa Bucky awalnya sering tertukar antara dia dan Jane karena sama-sama berambut merah, yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah Jean Grey dari X-Men. Bukan Jane-nya Thor.  
> 2.) Saya baru satu kali ke Starbucks /YHA


	19. Is this the last time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve dan Bucky adalah anggota dari boyband The Avengers yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Untuk syuting video klip terbaru dari single terbaru mereka nanti yang berjudul Infinity War, Steve dan Bucky di haruskan berakting menjadi sepasang kekasih. Padahal saat itu Steve sudah memiliki kekasih.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Is this the last time?] — Ningie

“Ini serius?”

Satu suara dari Bucky berhasil memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang bujang. Tujuh member, satu staff, satu produser, dan Nick Furry. Saat ini ke sepuluh pria tersebut sedang mendiskusikan konsep apa yang akan mereka gunakan nanti dalam music video untuk single terbaru mereka.

 _Infinity War_.

“Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Winter?”

Suara baritone Nick tentunya membuat Bucky sedikit segan untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya. Namun, dapat ia lihat dari ujung seberang Tony mengisyaratkan agar ia segera mengatakan sesuatu. Tentu saja mau tidak mau ia harus segera menyampaikan pendapatnya.

“Begini, Mr. Furry. Aku rasa adegan ku dengan Steve sedikit..err—“

“Homo?”

“Yah..kurang lebih?”

“Bukankah saat pemotretan photobook Civil War kau juga melakukan adegan yang sedikit ‘intim’ dengan Captain?

“Iyasih, tapi—“

“Oh jadi kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku, Buck?” Sela Steve Rogers yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatnya. “Bukan Steve, maksudku—“

“Apa kau tahu istilah fanservice?”

Bucky benar-benar tidak diberi hak untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan tak jauh dari tempatnya Clint langsung bereaksi heboh ketika mendengar kata terakhir dari kalimat Nick. Otomatis para member segera menyuruhnya diam karena bagaimanapun saat ini terbilang cukup penting demi karir mereka juga.

“Iya aku tahu,”

Tony hanya bisa memandang kawan dengan model rambut sebahu itu dengan tatapan bosan. Kalau saja cecunguk itu tidak protes pastinya hal ini akan cepat selesai dan ia bisa segera berkencan dengan kekasihnya, Pepper Pots.

“jangan-jangan—“

“Fanservice dilakukan untuk menarik penggemar, terutama gadis-gadis yang menyukai hal seperti itu, dan hal tersebut tentunya dapat membantu menaikkan popularitas grup.” Jelas Nick pada Bucky.

Tidak lama setelahnya Nick segera beranjak dari tempatnya di ikuti oleh satu staff dan satu produser yang akan bertanggung jawab dalam music video mereka nanti, “Dan ku harap kau mengetahui kabar kalau dirimu dan Captain selalu dipasangkan oleh fans.” Kemudian pria berkulit hitam itu meninggalkan ruangan tanpa perlu mendengar pendapat Bucky maupun member lainnya.

“Kalau begitu kami juga permisi. Semoga proyek ini akan berjalan dengan lancar.”

Setelah saling membungkuk pelan tanda menghormati satu sama lain, sang produser dan staffnya menyusul Nick meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

“Seharusnya kau tidak usah mengatakan hal itu, Barnes.”

Setelah kepergian Nick dan yang lainnya, giliran Tony yang menyuarakan pendapatnya. Mendengar hal itu tentu Bucky tidak tinggal diam. “Sekarang kau bisa berkata seperti itu Stark. Tapi, bagaimana jika kau yang berada di posisiku dan Steve? Terlebih, Bagaiman jika lawan mainmu telah memiliki kekasih dank kau bisa di cap perusak hubungan orang oleh masyarakat sekitar!?” nada bicara Bucky meninggi.

“Aku sih tidak keberatan berperan menjadi gay.” Ucapnya sambil mengedikkan bahu, “Yah, selama lawan mainku bukan si tua bangka yang berlagak menjadi pria paling keren sejagat, aku tidak keberatan berperan menjadi pria gay.” Lanjutnya kemudian.

Semua member dalam ruangan itu tahu pasti siapa pria tua bangka yang dimaksud oleh Tony. Steven Rogers. Member tertua di grup. Ucapan Tony tentunya mendapat _death glare_ dari Steve. Saat pria berambut blonde itu bersiap untuk mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya pada Tony, Bruce segera menahannya dan berada diantara keduanya.

Hubungan Steve, Bucky, dan Tony dapat di katakan kurang baik.Buruk, malahan.

Lebih buruknya lagi, mereka disatukan dibawah nama The Avengers.

The Avengers adalah Boyband yang berasal dari Amerika Serikat. Meski baru berumur satu tahun sejak debut mereka di dalam industry music, dengan cepat The Avengers diterima masyarakat, terutama kaum muda. Lagu catchy dan tarian yang ditawarkan oleh grup di bawah naungan NcF entertainment ini pun mendapat respon positif dan membuat nama mereka disebut-sebut menjadi rookies yang patut di perhitungkan dalam kancah music nasional maupun internasional.

Bukan hanya soal music dan tarian, ketujuh member The Avengers pun dengan cepat di gandrungi oleh para kaum perempuan karena memiliki paras rupawan. Selain memiliki wajah tampan, mereka bertujuh pun memiliki nama panggung unik (kecuali untuk Thor karena dia memilih untuk memakai namanya sendiri).

Ke tujuh member itu adalah:

  * Steven Rogers | Captain America
  * Tony Stark | Iron Man
  * Clint Barton | Hawk Eye
  * Bruce Banner | Hulk
  * Thor Odinson | Thor
  * Bucky Barnes | Winter Soldier
  * Peter Parker | Spider-man



Setelah melewati masa-masa sulit sebagai trainee dengan jangka waktu yang berbeda-beda, akhirnya ketujuh orang terpilih itu disatukan oleh Nick Furry dalam boyband bernama The Avengers. Sayangnya Nick tidak pernah tahu bahwa Steve, Tony, dan Bucky memiliki masalah pribadi yang terkadang sulit di pisahkan dengan masalah pekerjaan.

Masalahnya terbilang cukup sepele. Sebelum menjadi trainee NcF Entertainment, Steve, Tony, dan Bucky berasal dari satu SMA yang sama. Pada saat masih menginjak bangku SMA, Bucky seringkali bersifat arogan dan sering membully Tony serta mengejek keluarganya yang miskin. Namun, pada saat keluarga Tony sukses dan menjadi miliarder terkemuka seantero jagat, kini giliran Tony yang membully Bucky. Bahkan, nampak beberapa kali Tony mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik tentunya Steve membela Bucky dan terus mencegah segala macam bentuk pembullyan yang dilakukan oleh Tony maupun anak buah suruhannya. Otomatis hal itu membuat Tony naik pitam dan menyimpan dendam pada Steve. Karena saat ia dibully dulu oleh Bucky pria berambut blonde itu tidak pernah menolongnya.

Kurang lebih permasalahan mereka seperti itu.

Meski sudah setahun bersama, Tony masih memanggil Steve dan Bucky dengan nama keluarga mereka. Hal itu pun berlaku pada keduanya yang juga memanggil Tony dengan nama keluarga.

Ke empat member lain sudah sangat maklum jika pertengkaran kecil sering terjadi diantara ketiganya. Meskipun Steve terpilih menjadi leader The Avengers, nama Tony lebih banyak dikenal oleh kalangan luas karena dia berasal dari keluarga kaya dan memiliki kharisma tinggi. Tak heran bila popularitas Tony sedikit lebih menonjol ketimbang Bucky yang dijadikan Visual dalam grup. Tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan sedikit kecemburuan sosial dalam benak Bucky dan anehnya Steve juga ikut merasa cemburu.

“Hey hey sudahlah kalian.” Ucap Bruce berusaha melerai ketiga nya.

“Biarkan sajalah mereka bertengkar, Bruce Brader. Toh nanti juga diam sendiri.” Timpal dari anggota termuda The Avengers, Peter.

“Namaku Bruce Banner, Pete!”

“Kurasa dia memanggil semua orang dengan akhiran brader, Bruce.” Giliran Thor kini yang bersuara.

Suasana berisik dan adu argumen di ruangan itu tentunya membuat Clint jengah, “Hey daripada kalian terus bertengkar, bagaimana bila kita pergi ke club saja malam ini?” Seketika semua mata langsung tertuju pada Clint.

“Aku tidak ikut.” Satu penolakan langsung diutarakan oleh Tony Stark.

“Hey Stark, bukankah kau ini seorang playboy cap kadal yang suka meniduri wanita club malam?”

“ _Language,_ Buck.”

Perkataan Bucky seolah hanya dijadikan angin lalu bagi Tony. “Well, karena pertemuan ini telah selesai dan kita sudah mencapai kata mufakat, ada baiknya aku harus segera pergi dan menikmati pestaku sendiri. Selamat tinggal teman-teman miskinku.” Tidak lama kemudian pria pemilik kharisma berlebih itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Namun, sebelumnya ia sempat menepuk pundak Bruce dan membisikkan “Terima kasih” Sebelum membuka pintu ruangan itu dan menutupnya kembali.

.

“Aku heran bagaimanapria seperti itu bisa memiliki penggemar paling banyak di grup ini.”

.

 

..

Kira-kira sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak pertemuan The Avengers, Nick Furry, beserta dengan produser dan salah seorang staff. Setelah menentukan konsep dan rekaman pun telah selesai dilakukan, Nick memberi waktu senggang selama tiga hari kepada para member untuk menikmati waktu berlibur sebelum memulai pembuatan syuting video klip Infinity War.

Hal tersebut tentunya di manfaatkan oleh Bucky untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya, Brooklyn. Meskipun tidak ada orang tua maupun sanak saudara, setidaknya ia masih memiliki seorang nenek disana.

Dinginnya Brooklyn malam ini tidak lantas menyurutkan niatan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dan menikmati indahnya kota yang mulai terbalut putihnya salju. Baru saja rasanya ia menikmati semarak tahun baru, tiba-tiba ia sudah berjumpa lagi dengan Desember. Rasanya waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu.

Bermodalkan masker, kacamata, dan topi ala penjaga villa, Bucky berhasil melakukan penyamaran dan melewati sepanjang jalan tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari dirinya adalah Winter Soldier dari The Avengers. Terkadang ia berharap untuk kembali menjadi orang biasa saja ketimbang harus melakukan penyamaran seperti ini setiap harus berpergian sendiri.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya kedua iris biru cerahnya menangkap sosok blonde yang sudah sangat familiar di penglihatannya. Baru saja ia ingin meneriakkan namanya, terlihat sosok yang berambut blonde pula di sebelahnya. Sharon Carter, kekasih Steve. Seketika Bucky langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil sahabat semasa kecilnya tersebut.

Lekas saja Bucky memutar arah jalan agar tidak bertatap wajah dengan Steve maupun Sharon, tidak sampai satu suara baritone yang memanggil namanya samar membuatnya harus menoleh kembali. Setelah ia menengok ke belakang, Steve dan Sharon sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

“Kenapa kau berbalik, Buck?”

“Tidak, ada barang yang ketinggalan sehingga aku harus bergegas kembali ke rumah.” Ucap Bucky mengalihkan pandangannya dari Steve dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Baru saja Steve ingin membalas perkataannya, wanita yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya kini giliran bersuara.

“Hai James, sudah lama tidak bertemu.”

“Hai Sharon. Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Baik. Kau sendiri? Ah pasti kalian selalu sibuk ya, apalagi sebentar lagi akan comeback.”

“Ya kami sibuk. Tapi, Mr.Furry memberi kami libur tiga hari.”

“Steve juga mengatakan seperti itu, makanya ia mengajakku kencan hari ini.”

“Oh kalau begitu maaf mengganggu, semoga harimu menyenangkan.”

Setelah berkata demikian Bucky segera bergegas pergi menjauhi mereka. Selama pertemuan singkat tadi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menatap wajah Steve yang seolah-olah ingin menginterogasinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Entah kenapa semenjak Steve menjalin hubungan dengan Carter bersaudara hubungannya dengan Steve sedikit mulai renggang.

Awalnya Steve berpacaran dengan Peggie, tidak lama kemudian Peggie meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Insiden itu terjadi saat satu bulan sebelum The Avengers debut. Setelah kepergian Peggie, Steve sama sekali tidak berniat membuka hatinya untuk wanita lain. Tidak sampai Sharon Carter, adik kandung Peggie, berhasil memberi warna baru dalam hidupnya. Mereka pun akhirnya berkencan tidak lama setelah The Avengers debut. Perihal hubungan Steve dan Sharon hanya para member, teman-teman Sharon, dan orang-orang di NcF entertainment yang tahu.

Sebenarnya Bucky kurang begitu suka dengan Sharon Carter entah apa alasannya. Bahkan beberapa kali ia mengatakan hal itu pada Steve, namun, pria bertubuh atletis itu sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya dan malah memarahinya. Memang jika ia berurusan dengan wanita Bucky tidak begitu ahli, namun, pria berambut cokelat itu paham betul kalau Sharon hanya menjadikan Steve sebagai pacar hanya karena ia adalah seorang Captain America dari The Avengers. Sementara Steve menjadikan Sharon sebagai pacar untuk melupakan Peggie dan bisa dikatakan sebagai pelarian. Ironis memang namun begitulah fakta yang terlihat dari sudut pandang Bucky Barnes.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lembar kertas la balik seiring dengan music yang mengalun indah di dekat sofa, membaca buku di hari minggu memang menjadi waktu yang paling tepat bagi seorang Bucky Barnes. Terlebih, ini adalah hari terakhir dari waktu senggang yang diberikan Nick sebelum mereka memulai proses syuting video klip esok hari.

Selama di dorm pun Bucky sering membaca beberapa novel yang ia beli melalui online maupun manajernya sebagai hiburan ketika mereka sedang beristirahat. Namun, tetap saja hal itu bukanlah hiburan yang ia harapkan. Bagaimana tidak, suara ribut beberapa member, terutama Clint dan Peter, membuatnya seringkali harus memasang headset agar terdistraksi dari suara cempreng mereka ketika sedang melempar candaan satu sama lain.

Suara bel dan ketukan pintu seketika membuat Bucky berjengit dari tempatnya dan tidak umpatan pelan ia tujukan pada tamu yang dengan seenak jidat mengganggu hari minggu nya yang damai. Segera ia membatasi bagian terakhir bacaannya dengan pembatas buku dan beranjak dari sofa empuknya menuju pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat siapa orang yang berani menggangu hari damainya.

“Steve?”

Terlihat sesosok pria berambut blonde dengan tubuh atletis berdiri tepat di depannya. Bedanya, kini pria itu terlihat murung. “Kau kenapa Steve?” ucap Bucky khawatir. Bukannya memberi respon, Steve langsung memeluk Bucky erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Bucky. Tentu saja si rambut cokelat langsung salah tingkah dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu.

“Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja, Buck.”

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya Steve segera melepas pelukan itu dan berlalu masuk ke dalam apartemen Bucky tanpa permisi, lantas si pemilik hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan tidak paham dengan perubahan sikap sahabat masa kecilnya ini.

.

“Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan tuan Rogers mengusik hari mingguku yang damai ini hm?”

Steve hanya menunduk dan bergumam maaf. Tidak lama setelahnya pun ia menceritakan pertengkarannya dengan Sharon pagi tadi, alasannya cukup sepele, Steve menolak untuk membelikan Sharon sepasang cincin cartier yang harganya selangit dan tidak lama kemudian Sharon meminta putus. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Steve merasa menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Bucky sebelumnya tentang wanita itu. Meskipun memiliki nama keluarga yang sama, Sharon bukanlah Peggie.

“Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Buck? Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh pada pesonanya.” Ucap Steve getir.

Bucky hanya memutar matanya bosan menanggapi perkataan Steve barusan. “Lupakan saja dia Steve, masih banyak wanita baik-baik di luar sana.” Ucapnya tidak bergairah. Si pria blonde itu hanya bisa terisak pelan. Detik berikutnya iamemeluk Bucky dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher dan pundaknya. Jika sudah seperti ini memang hanya Bucky satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia ajak berbagi segala macam pahit manisnya kehidupan. Teman terbaik.

Di satu sisi, sebenarnya Bucky sangat bahagia jika Steve akhirnya putus dengan wanita ular itu. Namun, di sisi lain, ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya terluka seperti ini. Bucky langsung mengusap pelan rambut Steve dengan harapan bisa menenangkannya. Bukannya tenang, pria itu malah semakin menangis.

Ada satu rahasia yang selalu Bucky simpan dalam-dalam.

Dia menyukai Steve.

Bukan suka dalam konteks teman, lebih ke arah romansa. Sejak dulu dia tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada wanita—mari coret nama Natasha Romanoff si mantan gebetan sewaktu SMA yang kini menjabat sebagai kekasih teman satu grupnya—manapun. Karena itu saat ia diharuskan berakting berdua saja dengan Steve untuk video klip terbaru mereka, Bucky tentunya langsung keberatan.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan andai Steve mengetahui perasaannya kelak, apa yang akan pria itu katakan padanya pertama kali.

“Buck?”

“Ya?”

Steve langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Bucky.

_‘Fuck.’_

Wajahnya terlalu dekat.

Bucky berusaha menetralkan pacuan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan dan memaksa sebuah senyum untuk mengusir rasa canggungnya. “Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku sudah baikan.” Ucapnya sambil melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak Bucky.

“Sama-sama.”

Setelah mengobrol sebentar, akhirnya Steve berpamitan pada Bucky dan segera pergi dari apartmentnya. Sebelum langkahnya semakin jauh, Steve sempat mengatakan “Jangan lupa besok kita sudah harus kembali ke dorm.” Dan diakhiri dengan “Besok, jangan gugup ya.” Tak lupa dengan senyum menenangkan ala Steven Rogers.

Bagaimana Bucky tidak makin jatuh hati padanya, oh my god.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti akhirnya tiba. Nick, seluruh kru, Produser, dan juga para member, berkumpul di ruang latihan mereka untuk memulai pembuatan video klip Infinity war. Nick menjelaskan jika video klip terbaru mereka nanti lebih berfokus dalam akting bukan tarian maupun teknologi tingkat tinggi yang biasa dipakai artis-artis kebanyakan. Untuk pembuatannya sendiri, produser menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan syuting secara terpisah. Kecuali untuk Steve dan Bucky yang akan melakukan proses syuting bersama.

.

Setelah masing-masing member berpisah dan menuju lokasi syuting yang berbeda-beda, tinggalah Steve dan Bucky yang akan melakukan syuting di sebuah motel terdekat dari NcF entertainment.

“Baiklah Steve, Bucky, apa kalian sudah mengerti apa yang harus kalian lakukan?”

Steve dan Bucky berpandangan sebentar, “Sudah.” Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Dalam infinity wars, Steve dan Bucky adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling berselisih paham, hingga akhirnya Bucky meninggal dan Steve menyesal dengan tindakannya.  
Lalu untuk take pertama, Steve dan Bucky akan melakukan adegan saling berpelukan dan melempar canda tawa di atas ranjang.

Saat ini mereka telah tertidur diatas ranjang dan Bucky mati-matian mengontrol detak jantungnya dan berusaha bersikap netral. Tidur diatas ranjang berdua dengan Steve sih sudah biasa, masalahnya, mereka diharuskan membuka baju dan berpelukan. Bagaimana Bucky tidak berusaha untuk menahan malu!?

“ _Take one. Action!_ ”

Kini Steve mulai membalik badannya dan menatap Bucky langsung ke dalam matanya, ‘tidak, jangan tatap aku seperti itu!’ batinnya bergejolak. Diantara semua member The Avengers, Steve memiliki badan berotot kedua setelah Thor. Tetap saja, bagi Bucky melihat Steve tanpa busana sedekat ini membuatnya merasa seperti seorang gadis yang akan diperkosa oleh temannya sendiri.

“ _Cut!_ ”

Steve dan Bucky pun kaget ketika mereka baru saja melakukan akting mereka kurang dari sepuluh detik. “Barnes kau terlihat tegang dan ketakutan. Aku tahu ini sedikit sulit, tapi cobalah untuk mengkhayatinya.”

“Maaf.”

“Buck, anggap saja aku ini Natasha yang akan ‘menyerangmu’.”

Bucky hanya bisa meninju Steve dan langsung kembali ke posisi semula sebelum take pertama dimulai. Setelah mereka siap cameramen langsung meneriakkan, ‘ _Take two. Action!_ ’

Steve kembali melakukan adegan sebelumnya, dirinya berbalik badan dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata Bucky. Pria berambut cokelat itu pun membalas tatapan Steve dan mereka saling bertatapan. Perlahan tangan pria blonde itu membelai pipi Bucky, tidak terbiasa dengan belaian seperti ini membuat Bucky sedikit berjengit kaget. Ia takut jika sikapnya barusan mengharuskan mereka untuk mengulang lagi, nyatanya, sang cameramen sama sekali tidak meneriaki mereka.

Pergerakan tangan Steve yang awalnya berada di pipi kini beralih meraih pinggangnya agar Bucky semakin mendekat. Jarak mereka semakin dekat dengan ditandai deru napas Steve yang mulai terdengar jelas di pendengaran si rambut cokelat. Matanya otomatis terpejam pelan saat Steve mulai mencium batang hidungnya pelan. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Setelahia membuka matanya lagi, sepasang iris biru kehijauan langsung menyapanya.

“Oke selesai!”

.

Untuk adegan pertama bisa dibilang Steve dan Bucky tidak mengalami banyak kendala. Terlalu lancar, malahan.

Setelah melakukan adegan bersama, Steve dan Bucky berpisah sejenak untuk melakukan syuting sendiri-sendiri namun masih di lokasi yang sama. Dalam soal akting kemampuan Steve tidak perlu diragukan, selama masih dalam masa trainee, beberapa kali Steve diminta untuk menjadi figuran maupun pemeran utama dalam video klip grup senior yang masih satu agensi dengan mereka. Karena itu proses syuting individu yang dijalani oleh Steve cepat terselesaikan kurang dari satu jam.

Sementara itu dari sisi Bucky hal ini jauh lebih sulit ketimbang disuruh menari diatas panggung. Entah beberapa kali ia diharuskan mengulang aktingnya karena dinilai kurang menjiwai peran oleh sang direktur.

Setelah selesai dengan syuting individu akhirnya beberapa kru serta Steve dan Bucky segera berpindah lokasi untuk melakukan adegan dua.

.

Selepas kepergian mereka dari Motel, segera mereka pergi ke salah satu sudut jalan di Newyork untuk melakukan proses syuting. Dalam adegan kedua, Steve dan Bucky tampak melakukan pertengkaran di jalan. Karena setiap adegan dalam video klip mereka nanti tidak bersuara, sang direktur menyuruh Bucky untuk memarahi Steve dalam konteks apapun. Lalu selanjutnya Steve balik memarahi Bucky dan ia pun berjalan menjauhi Bucky.

Setelah adegan itu selesai, nantinya Steve diperbolehkan untuk istirahat sementara Bucky masih harus menjalani syuting individu berikutnya.

.

Sebelum memulai adegan kedua, Bucky menghampiri Steve yang sedang menebalkan make up nya untuk mendiskusikan topik apa yang membuat keduanya bisa naik darah. Dengan santainya Steve hanya berucap ‘terserah kau saja Buck’ dan otomatis hal itu sudah membuat Bucky emosi.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka telah siap di tempatnya masing-masing dan adegan kedua siap dimulai.

“ _Take one. Action!_ ”

Bucky berjalan pelan mengunjungi Steve yang tengah berdiri menggengam segelas Cappucino di depan tempat janji kencan mereka. Begitu melihat Bucky tentu saja Steve langsung melempar senyum. Sayangnya senyum itu berbalas satu tamparan telak di pipinya. Tamparan yang cukup keras hingga menyebabkan cappuccino yang berada dalam genggaman Steve jatuh begitu saja. Seketika beberapa kru yang menatap adegan itu langsung terkejut sekaligus terpukau dengan perkembangan akting Bucky.

Meskipun tamparan Bucky terbilang cukup keras dan membuat Steve kaget, ia berusaha untuk tampil profesional.

“Apa-apa—“

“Masih memikirkan Carter brengsek itu huh? _That Blonde Bitch_?”

Walaupun ini akting tapi Steve tidak bisa menahan sedikit amarahnya jika sudah menyangkut tentang Sharon. Steve langsung mendorong Bucky hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah.

“Apa maksudmu haah!? Siapa yang kau sebut _Bitch!_? KAU TIDAK LEBIH BAIK DARINYA!”

“Memang! Tapi setidaknya aku bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mencintai wanita yang jelas-jelas hanya memanfaatkan uang dan popularitasku.” Ucap Bucky tenang.

Seketika Steve langsung meninju Bucky hingga ia terjatuh. Bisa dibilang tinjuan Steve lebih keras ketimbang tamparan Bucky sebelumnya.

“Kau tidak lebih baik darinya, Buck. Kau lebih rendah dari sampah!”

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Steve segera menjauhi Bucky yang masih terduduk diatas aspal. Detik itu pula nampak terlihat mata Bucky yang berkaca-kaca tersorot oleh kamera.

.

.

“Oke selesai.”

Beberapa kru langsung bertepuk tangan dan bersorak untuk adegan spektakuler yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

Tentunya setelah itu Steve langsung berbalik mendekati Bucky kembali dan membantunya berdiri. “Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membahas Sharon. Meskipun aku kaget dan terbawa emosi sesaat, aktingmu hebat, Buck.” Ucap Steve sambil tersenyum.

“Ah, maaf untuk tinjuan tadi.” Lanjutnya.

Bucky hanya memaksa senyum dan berkata ‘tidak masalah’ dengan pelan.Setelah membantu Bucky berdiri, segera saja para staff memanggil Bucky untuk mengkompres bekas tinjuan Steve yang menimbulkan sedikit lebam pada pipi kirinya. Bucky masih harus menyelesaikan syuting individunya sementara Steve sudah diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke dorm.

Karena Steve Rogers malas untuk kembali ke dorm dan tinggal sendirian disana (karena para member lainnya masih melakukan proses syuting baik individu maupun bersama), pria blonde itu memilih untuk menghampiri Bucky yang sedang bersiap untuk syuting individunya.

Setelah salah seorang staff yang kebagian untuk mengkompres dan membetulkan make up Bucky telah pergi, giliran Steve yang mendekatinya.

“Hey, apa kau marah karena aku meninjumu barusan?”

Bucky hanya bisa menatap Steve malas dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada ponsel pintar yang berada dalam genggamannya. Melihat tingkah tidak biasa kawan semasa kecilnya dan ekspresi muram yang terpancar dari wajahnya mau tidak mau membuat Steve Rogers tergugah untuk berbincang dengannya sesaat. Segera ia menarik kursi kosong yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan memposisikan diri untuk duduk tepat di sebelah Bucky.

“Apa ini sakit?”

Bucky berjengit kaget saat Steve dengan seenak jidat meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di pipi kirinya, “Ahhh maaf aku tidak bermaksud!!, maafkan aku buck!”

Pria berambut cokelat itu hanya bisa meringis pelan dan menatap Steve bosan, “Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke dorm? Bukankah syutingmu sudah selesai?”

“Aku bosan di dorm sendirian.”

“Kalau begitu jangan menggangguku.”

“Kau masih marah, Buck?

‘Aku marah karena kau tidak peka!’ pekik Bucky dalam hati. “Tidak—ah, mungkin iya?” hanya keraguan itulah yang terucap pada akhirnya.

“Hahaha maaf! Aku benar-benar kelepasan tadi! Lagipula tamparanmu juga cukup sakit Buck, jadinya kita impas.”

Kalimat penuh keceriaan itu tidak mendapat jawaban dari si lawan bicara, lebih tepatnya, ia bingung untuk membalasnya. Dirasa baik dirinya maupun Bucky tidak memiliki topik obrolan yang berarti, akhirnya Steve memutuskan untuk mempertanyakan hal yang sekelabat saja muncul dalam pikirannya.

“Apa yang kau katakan barusan itu,” Steve menggigit bibirnya pelan, nampak keraguan menyelimuti saat sepasang bola mata biru Bucky kini telah beralih menatap mata biru kehijauan miliknya, “Apa..kau benar-benar berpikiran bahwa Sharon adalah wanita yang seperti itu?” ucapnya kemudian. Meskipun raut wajahnya tampak biasa saja tapi jelas sekali kalau dari perkataannya Bucky bisa menangkap kalau Steve sedikit kecewa dengannya.

‘Lihat siapa yang bodoh sekarang.’

Saat Bucky ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba saja salah seorang staff memanggilnya dari kejauhan dan otomatis hal itu membuat Bucky bangkit dari tempatnya dan tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Steve.

Melihat punggung Bucky yang semakin menjauh entah mengapa membuat perasaan Steve menjadi kalut.

* * *

 .

.

.

**_╚ is this the last time? ╗_ **


	20. Is that really you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telah enam bulan bergulir dan Becky terus mencari.
> 
> zombie apocalypse!au; femslash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Is that really you?] — cheonsa

.

.

“Dia mungkin sudah mati.”

Kerut di kening gadis itu terpeta dalam. Ada amarah yang menggelegak di matanya. Tidak terima. Becky Barnes masih berpegang pada kemungkinan Stephanie Rogers masih hidup, semustahil dan setipis apapun itu. Andai tatap mata dapat berubah menjadi benda nyata, ribuan pisau pasti sudah menghujam Rumlow tanpa ampunan. Pemuda itu adalah orang yang paling dapat diandalkan untuk urusan perbekalan dan persenjataan sekaligus orang yang tidak pernah mengenal penyaring di mulutnya. Terlalu terus terang. Dan itu membuat Becky menghentakkan sekotak peluru ke atas meja pembayaran lebih kuat dari yang ia inginkan.

“Stephanie masih hidup, Rumlow.”

Mendelik, gadis itu. Kotak-kotak peluru dan granat diletakkannya dengan serampangan. Tatap mereka bertemu. Rumlow hanya mengangkat alis seraya menyerahkan _shotgun_ yang baru diperbaiki.

“Kau mengatakan hal yang sama tiga bulan lalu.”

Nada Rumlow tenang. Becky bersungut. Ia merampas _shotgun_ di tangan Rumlow, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Tangannya menghentak permukaan meja, berada di atas uang, dan dengan satu dorongan ia menyerahkan uang tersebut pada Rumlow.

“Terima kasih senjatanya. Aku pergi.”

Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Telinganya sempat mendengar Rumlow menjawab, “Ya, ya, semoga sukses melawan _zombie_ dengan senapan usangmu,” dan ia memutuskan untuk membanting pintu toko dengan kasar.

Persetan.

.

.

.

Seharusnya sebentar lagi.

Mobil _jeep_ tua yang ia kendarai berdecit bannya ketika tuas gas ia tekan. Saat semua orang berpindah _shelter_ dengan mobil yang lebih bagus dan cepat, Becky Barnes memilih bertahan hidup dengan peninggalan-peninggalan orang tuanya. Saat terbaik untuk berpergian adalah saat mentari berada di atas kepala—saat itulah jalanan terang dan para _zombie_ bersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Ketika matahari mulai condong, _zombie_ akan mulai bergerak, puncaknya adalah malam hari di mana jumlah _zombie_ menjadi yang terbanyak.

Peradaban manusia berhenti berkembang ketika virus _zombie_ menyebar di hampir semua belahan dunia. Begitupun Amerika—dengan lumpuhnya tempat-tempat penting mereka, sehingga membuat semua orang memilih mundur dan mengungsi. Ibu kota Amerika dikelilingi oleh dinding tebal yang sulit dimasuki orang-orang biasa. Ibu kota adalah tempat esklusif, mereka yang tidak bisa masuk memutuskan untuk membuat benteng-benteng sendiri. Tempat berlindung lain yang aman saat itu tiba adalah _shelter—_ sebuah lokasi steril zombie, lokasi-lokasi yang tersembunyi.

Matanya bergantian memeriksa peta usang dan jalanan. Mobilnya baru saja melewati papan jalan bertuliskan INDIANA: 500 MIL. _Shelter_ berikutnya berada tak jauh dari ini, itulah sebabnya Becky membelokkan mobilnya, menyusuri jalanan tak beraspal. Membelokkan sekali lagi masuk ke arah hutan. Diparkirkannya mobil di dekat sebuah pohon besar. Gadis itu mengambil ransel besarnya dan sepucuk senapan, membawa peta gambaran tangan. _Boots_ nya menjejak tanah dan ranting-ranting basah. Netra biru cerahnya memandang lurus pada sebuah gerbang yang terkunci dan menara-menara pengawas kayu yang berdiri.

Itu dia.

Sebuah _shelter_.

.

.

.

Jika orang-orang mendatangi _shelter_ untuk berlindung, Becky Barnes mendatangi _shelter_ untuk petunjuk, bekal, dan senjata. Tidak ada niatan untuk menetap sebelum Stephanie Rogers ditemukan.

Tak peduli orang menyebut ia gila, Becky mencari tanpa kenal lelah. Mendatangi _shelter_ demi shelter tanpa kenal lelah. Menyisir Amerika sampai ia dapat menemukan Stephanie Rogers, sobatnya. Matanya mengenali beberapa petugas pemeriksa yang ada di sini—dijalaninya semua rutinitas itu tanpa keraguan. Kebiasaan, hampir semua _shelter_ menerapkan pemeriksaan intensif terhadap pendatang baru. Tidak sampai makan waktu seharian, setidaknya. Lagipula Becky berniat untuk menginap.

 _Boots_ nya melangkah ketika matanya melihat sekitar. _Shelter_ ini tidak banyak berubah sejak ia terakhir kali meninggalkannya, sebulan yang lalu. Mungkin kecuali satu, sebuah _cafe_ yang berada di dekat sungai. Seingatnya tempat itu dulunya adalah bangunan kosong, rumah seseorang. Kayu-kayu lapuknya pun masih ada sekalipun ada beberapa bagian yang dirombak seadanya. Netra birunya memicing, sebelum kakinya melangkah ke dalam. Tangannya mendorong pintu sebelum melangkah masuk. Aroma kopi dan obrolan yang mengudara menyambutnya bagai tamu kehormatan.

Dan tak hanya itu saja, seorang gadis berambut merah tersenyum di dekat pintu masuk.

“Senang melihatmu sehat, Barnes.”

“Natasha?” Senyumnya merekah. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, sosok berambut merah itu dipeluknya erat. Ketika pelukan itu lepas, mata Becky berkilat senang, “Aku tak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini. Kau oke?”

“Tentu. _Shelter_ ku dan Clint diserang minggu kemarin. Untung hanya sedikit korban jiwa. Kami terpaksa pindah. Aku kerja di sini.” Natasha mengerling, “Kau?”

“Ya—begitulah. Aku masih mencari Stephanie.”

Natasha mengangguk kemudian. Paham akan masalah yang dihadapi dara Barnes hingga membawanya berkeliling Amerika, menentang _zombie_. Hal pertama yang terpikirkan oleh Natasha adalah, “Kau ingin kopi atau teh?”

“Kopi saja.”

“Oke. Duduklah.”

Becky mengambil tempat di sebuah kursi dekat konter. Selagi Natasha pergi, matanya memperhatikan bahwa cafe ini seperti sepetak kebahagiaan kecil di tengah dunia yang dirundung perih. Wajah-wajah pelanggan yang dilihatnya cerah. Obrolan yang didengarnya bukanlah obrolan penuh kecemasan seperti yang ia lihat di _shelter-shelter_ rawan, obrolan yang ia dengar adalah obrolan yang santai, tipikal. Seperti yang diharapkan dari salah satu _shelter_ teraman, sungguh, ganti suasana begini tidak ada salahnya.

Kemudian Natasha kembali dengan secangkir kopi. Obrolan mereka dimulai dari basa-basi dan hal-hal yang mereka lewati. Natasha pernah menolong Becky ketika kesulitan, dulu, dan sampai sekarang Becky merasa berhutang. Hening tiba ketika Becky meneguk kopinya (yang enak, pantas _cafe_ ini ramai), sebelum Natasha memecah.

“Omong-omong, aku mendengar kabar burung dari Clint. Sekelompok orang melihat seorang gadis di _shelter_ terpencil.”

Netranya refleks membulat. Cangkir dijauhkan dari bibirnya.

“Gadis?”

Suaranya tak lebih dari setengah gumaman.

“Ya. Gadis pirang bertubuh kecil.”

Kata-kata itu bergaung di kepalanya. Gadis pirang bertubuh kecil. Stephanie Rogers memang bertubuh kecil. Rambut pirangnya terurai panjang. Kulitnya pucat. Ketika melihat sekilas, Stephanie Rogers tampak seperti pesakitan (ralat, ketahanan fisik temannya itu _memang_ di bawah rata-rata), tapi Becky tahu jelas bahwa di balik keringkihan itu, terdapat hati yang besar.

Saat di mana Stephanie mendorongnya menjauh, membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti arus para pengungsi enam bulan yang lalu. Menyebabkan mereka terpisah hingga sekarang.

Jika ia tidak berhasil menemukan Stephanie, ia akan menanggung label sebagai sahabat yang tak tahu terima kasih sampai mati. Sekalipun bisa ada ribuan penduduk Amerika yang memiliki ciri yang mirip, tapi memastikan sesuatu tak akan menggigit. Lagipula, bukankah ini sebuah petunjuk penting?

Netranya menatap lurus milik Natasha. Keteguhan tersurat di nada suaranya.

“Beritahu aku di mana lokasinya.”

Sementara Natasha, tampaknya sudah mengetahui jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Becky. Gadis itu melangkah mundur, pergi menuju lemari penyimpanan yang berada di bawah konter. Membongkar isinya sedikit sebelum menarik sebuah gulungan kertas dari sana. Lemari ditutup. Natasha kemudian kembali melangkah menuju Becky. Cahaya _cafe_ membuat mata hijaunya berkilau-kilau seperti kerlip lampu jalanan.

“Aku tidak tahu di mana pastinya. Tapi aku punya beberapa lokasi _shelter_ terpencil. Kecil dan sangat terpencil.”

Gulungan kertas itu diletakkannya ke atas tangan Becky. Sebuah peta yang cukup tua dan lusuh. Tidak mengatakan apapun, gadis itu tahu apa yang Becky Barnes inginkan. Apa yang diberikannya, menyimpan segalanya.

Sebuah harapan.

“Aku yakin itu Rogers.” Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Becky, “Temuilah.”

.

.

.

Becky Barnes berpacu dengan tenggelamnya matahari. Matanya melirik peta, _shelter_ terdaftar masih sangat jauh dari posisinya. Sementara salah satu lokasi yang menyatakan keberadaan Stephanie adalah yang paling dekat. Natasha pasti akan marah jika mengetahui ia—senekat ini, tapi sungguh, ia tak ingin membuang waktu lagi untuk menemui Stephanie. Siapa yang akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya jika ia terlambat barang sedetik?

Ia tidak mau mengulang masa lalu. Ia tidak mau mengulang masa di mana salah satu dari mereka harus membunuh yang lainnya jika salah satu dari mereka berubah menjadi _zombie_.

Becky tidak mau.

Sayangnya, lampu jalanan tidaklah berfungsi dengan semestinya. Penerangan mobilnya terbatas. Kakinya tidak mengurangi injakan pada pedal gas, tanda bahwa gadis itu tengah beradu dengan waktu. Tiba-tiba ia terhentak, ban mobilnya baru saja melindas sesuatu hingga mobilnya keluar jalur.

Mobilnya melaju sampai menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

Becky berdecih.

 _Zombie_ itu menyusahkan sekali, ya?

Dengan terpaksa ia meraih senapan dan pistolnya. Juga _flash grenade_. Peta yang ada di _dasbor_ mobil dilipatnya asal dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku. Langkahnya cepat-cepat, mengarah pada arah yang ditujukan—jalur tujuannya. Ditariknya kunci dengan gigi, dilemparkannya _flash grenade_ pada segerombolan _zombie_ yang mengejar di belakang. Sambil terus berlari, Becky mengokang senapan. Dibidiknya satu _zombie_ yang hendak mendekat, begitupun dengan beberapa yang menyusul.

_DOR!_

Satu.

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Dua, tiga, empat—oh, satunya hampir luput.

_DOR!_

Nah, empat.

Tetapi ia kurang awas. Ketika ia mewaspadai zombie yang berada di depan dan sisi kanan, sisi kiri luput. Tubuh _zombie_ mengenainya keras, membuat Becky terjatuh. Senapan itu lepas dari tangannya. Tubuhnya berguling sampai membentur batu besar dengan keras. Tidak, tidak tergigit, untungnya. Tapi ah—lengannya.

“Sialan.”

Kalimat itu terlontar beberapa detik sebelum Becky mengerang.

Sakit, sakit. Sakit itu menjalari dari bahunya, Becky menjerit tertahan. Mungkin bahunya bergeser—atau patah, oh, demi Tuhan yang sempat ia ragukan eksistensinya, jangan sampai. Becky memegang erat pistolnya, berusaha untuk melangkah menjauh.

_DOR! DOR!_

Suara tembakan.

Dan _zombie_ itu jatuh. Tidak bergerak. Tubuh Becky beringsut, mundur demi menjaga jarak. Netranya terus terpaku pada _zombie_ yang tergeletak di tanah. Mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan. Pistol itu diacungkan, jemarinya yang berada di pelatuk agak gemetar. Menanti. Menanti.

 _Zombie_ itu tidak bangkit lagi.

_DOR!_

Suara tembakan lagi, berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Becky bangkit. Matanya menyisir sekitar, masih dengan tangan yang memegang pistol. Kanan? Kiri? Tidak ada. Ataukah—

—belakang?

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan Becky terkesiap. Helai-helai pirang emas yang berkibar. Tubuh mungil ringkih yang terpatri lekat dalam ingatan—tubuh itu penuh baret, penuh bekas luka. Sosok ini, sosok ini, Becky mengenalnya.

“... Stephanie?”

Kata itu terlisan lirih. Sangsi. Ia kenal betul rambut pirang dan tubuh ringkih itu—pun juga netra biru itu. Netra biru yang diingatnya adalah netra yang hangat, yang berkali-kali disakiti tetapi ia tetap menyajikan binar yang menyenangkan. Binar yang lembut. Warna biru yang sering membuatnya merasa nyaman ketika ia butuh tempat pelarian dari penindasan. Bukan binar yang dingin beku—seakan tak ada nyawa yang menghuni raganya. Pandangannya beralih pada senapan di tangan Stephanie.

Stephanie yang diingatnya bukanlah tipikal yang senang mengangkat senjata.

Bukan.

Apa yang di hadapannya ini benar-benar Stephanie Rogers yang ia cari?

Becky beringsut mundur. Matanya menatap mata Stephanie. Mata yang ketakutan.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ is that really you? ╗_ **


	21. And what if you're already perfectly happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve dan Peggy memberikan lengan dan kaki baru untuk Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [And what if you're already perfectly happy.] — yucc

"Kau siap, Bucky?"

Steve tersenyum ke arah Bucky. Sekalipun Bucky merasa takut untuk sejenak, Bucky ingin tetap tersenyum sebagai bukti kepercayaannya pada sahabatnya dan rekan sekaligus istri sahabatnya.

Bucky berbaring di atas meja operasi. Ia menarik napas panjang. Steve bersiap-siap menyuntikkan bius ke area pundak Bucky yang mau disambung dengan lengan baru. Sementara itu, Peggy mempersiapkan lengan hasil karyanya dengan Steve yang akan disambung dengan tangan buntung Bucky.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Bucky tidak akan pernah mengira akan berada di meja operasi Steve dan Peggy. Ia bahkan tidak mengira masih bisa berteman dengan mereka berdua. Absennya dari pernikahan Steve dan Peggy (karena ia harus dirawat akibat kecelakaan granat yang menghilangkan lengan kiri dan kaki kanannya sewaktu bertugas) membuat Bucky mengira ia tidak akan dimaafkan mereka berdua. Apalagi, nolnya komunikasi yang terjadi antara Bucky dengan Steve dan Peggy membuatnya mengira kesimpulannya memang benar adanya.

"Tenang, ini tidak akan sakit, Sersan Barnes," ujar Peggy lembut. Bucky terkekeh pelan.

"Peggy, aku sudah bukan sersan," bantahnya. Peggy hanya tersenyum dan mempersiapkan peralatannya.

Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah kegelapan. Bucky tidak ingat apa-apa soal operasinya. Ketika ia terbangun, ia mendapati lengan kiri dan kaki kanannya tidak lagi buntung. Semuanya seperti sebelum kecelakaan granat itu, seolah dua tahun tanpa lengan dan kakinya tidak pernah terjadi.

Begitu Bucky membuka mata, pelukan bergantian Steve dan Peggy adalah yang pertama menyambutnya. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan dan mereka yakin bahwa lengan dan kaki baru Bucky dapat berfungsi dengan baik, Steve dan Peggy berpelukan dengan haru.

Bucky tersenyum kecil.

Ia senang melihat Steve, sahabatnya sedari kecil, telah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Peggy dan Steve terlihat serasi dan yang terpenting adalah mereka tampak sangat mencintai satu sama lain.

"Sersan Barnes, kembalilah satu minggu lagi. Aku dan Steve mau mengecek perkembangan lengan dan juga kakimu."

"Baiklah," Bucky mengangguk. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Peggy, Steve. Aku benar-benar berutang pada kalian."

"Apapun akan kami lakukan untuk sahabat kami," ujar Peggy. "Benar, kan, Steve?"

Sang sahabat Bucky yang berambut pirang mengangguk. Kegembiraan masih terpancar di wajahnya dan tangannya masih memegangi pinggang Peggy erat.

Yakin tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperiksakan, Bucky pun keluar dari ruangan. Ia tahu, Steve dan Peggy membutuhkan waktu berdua, entah itu untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka, entah untuk hal lain. Bucky merasa sudah waktunya meninggalkan ruangan.

 

Di kepala Bucky, gambaran kebahagiaan Steve dan Peggy begitu jelas. Sekalipun ada rasa sesak di dadanya, senyuman di wajahnya tulus menggambarkan kebahagiaannya untuk kedua temannya itu.

 

Bucky senang. Ini sudah cukup.

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ and what if you're already perfectly happy. ╗_   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another (un)happy ending? =")) maafkan saya :"D dan btw, saintis sudah berhasil menumbuhkan telinga manusia di badan tikus! XD


	22. Without me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve selalu gagal bertemu dengan pengusaha kain yang dibicarakan ibunya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Without me.] — yucc

"Steve, bisa bantu Ibu mengambil tomat-tomat di kebun kita?"

Steve yang baru saja selesai menyapu rumahnya segera meletakkan sapunya. "Baiklah, Ibu," sahut Steve lumayan keras. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya ke kebun rumahnya. Di sana, ia mengambil tomat-tomat yang memang sudah waktunya dipetik. Selain itu, Steve sekalian mengambil sayuran yang akan dimasak ibunya malam ini. Terlalu asyik di kebun, Steve sampai lupa sudah setengah jam berlalu. Ketika ia kembali ke dalam rumah, Steve mendapati jejak senyum di wajah ibunya.

"Ada sesuatu selama aku pergi, Bu?"

Ibu Steve menggeleng pelan. "Hanya seorang pengusaha kain yang datang melewati rumah kita."

"Pengusaha?" tanya Steve sambil menyodorkan hasil petikannya tadi pada sang ibu.

"Iya. Pengusaha ramah yang tidak tinggi hati dan sudah beberapa kali berbaik hati pada desa kita. Sistem irigasi yang baru saja selesai dua tahun lalu itu adalah berkat pendanaannya, Steve."

Sepasang mata biru Steve membulat. "Benarkah?"

Ibu Steve mengangguk. "Sayang sekali kau tadi sedang di kebun. Pengusaha itu tampan sekali, Steve," kata ibu Steve sambil mencuci tomat-tomatnya.

"Ibu ini," Steve terkekeh, "hati-hati nanti didengar Ayah." Tawa ibunya menyusul Steve kemudian.

"Mungkin lain kali kamu bisa bertemu dengannya, Steve. Akan jadi hal yang baik bila kamu tumbuh dewasa menjadi sosok yang mulia hati sepertinya."

Perkataan ibunya benar-benar membuat Steve penasaran akan sosok pengusaha yang disebut-sebut sedari tadi. Ia berharap suatu saat nanti bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok itu.

***

Kedua kalinya pengusaha yang dimaksud ibunya tempo hari datang, Steve sedang mengangkut jagung untuk dijual ke pasar.

"Rambutnya cokelat dan tertata sangat rapi. Tatapan mata birunya sangat teduh, Steve," jelas ibunya setelah Steve kembali dari pasar. "Tadi ia berkunjung untuk menjenguk kerabatnya yang di desa kita, Steve," tambah ibu Steve.

"Sayang sekali aku gagal melihatnya lagi," kata Steve sambil mengangkat bahu. Ibunya menghela napas mengiyakan.

"Harusnya Ibu saja yang ke pasar dan kamu ke penjual obat, ya."

Steve segera menggeleng. "Tidak. Jagung-jagung tadi berat. Aku tidak mau Ibu kesusahan," sahut Steve.

"Lain kali kalau begitu," ibu Steve mengacak-acak rambut pirang anaknya, "lain kesempatan. Terima kasih sudah mengantar jagung tadi."

Steve masih penasaran dengan pengusaha itu, tapi bertemu dengannya bukanlah prioritas dalam kehidupannya.

***

Sesungguhnya, pengusaha yang pernah ibu Steve lihat bertahun-tahun lalu sering berkunjung ke desa Steve. Apa daya, Steve selalu sedang berkegiatan di arah yang berlawanan dengan pengusaha itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa penasaran Steve akan pengusaha yang pernah disebut-sebut ibunya di masa kecil tinggal kenangan, kenangan yang terlupakan seiring berjalannya waktu.

* * *

 .

.

.

**_╚ without me. ╗_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it depressing yet? /plak.


	23. Ah, but I don't blame you; I'll never burn as brilliantly as you. It's only fair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dengan perang itu, sumpah terlanggar.
> 
> kingdom!au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ah, but I don't blame you; I'll never burn as brilliantly as you. It's only fair.] — cheonsa

.

.

.

“... kenapa?”

Dikatakan oleh anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan suara serak.

Tangan-tangan kecil itu mengais apa-apa saja yang berada di permukaan tanah. Apapun. Jejak darah, panah yang menancap, potongan tubuh entah punya siapa. Kuku-kuku mereka dimasuki tanah, ujung-ujung jemari yang lecet dan penuh baret. Dengan kedua tangan mereka menggali sisa-sisa medan perang. Berharap—berharap salah satu dari tubuh yang terpendam dapat dikenali oleh mereka.

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat meringis ketika bebatuan tajam menusuk kulitnya. Perih. Tapi apakah yang lebih perih ketimbang desa mereka yang hancur berkat perang? Apakah yang lebih perih ketimbang menjadi segelintir orang yang selamat? Meringis lagi, anak berambut cokelat itu memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Menggigit bibirnya tanda dihujami perih.

“... kita salah apa?”

Dan kembali membuka matanya ketika mendengar Si Pirang berbicara dengan lirih. Apa salah mereka? Si Rambut Cokelat pun tidak tahu jelas. Ada banyak hal-hal misteri di dunia orang dewasa. Rahasia-rahasia yang tak tergapai oleh tangan kecilnya. Salah satunya, mengapa desa mereka dipilih menjadi wilayah peperangan—tanpa sadar bahwa ada banyak nyawa yang mencoba hidup di sana.

Mungkin gelap dunia orang dewasa membutakan mereka. Anak berambut cokelat itu bergidik begitu membayangkannya. Dunia dewasa yang mengerikan.

“Tenanglah, Steve.” Anak berambut cokelat itu berdeham demi menghilangkan serak di tenggorokan, “Nanti kita akan tahu, kalau kita sudah besar.”

“... iya, Buck.”

Jawabannya lirih seperti semilir angin yang mencoba menerbangkan pasir.

.

.

.

Steve dan Bucky sama-sama membenci perang.

Sayangnya kerajaan-kerajaan di sekitar mereka terlalu angkuh untuk menandatangani akte perdamaian. Selalu ada selentingan perang yang didengar telinga mereka, di manapun itu berada. Steve dan Bucky tinggal berpindah-pindah selama mereka menuju dewasa. Belajar menjadi kuat dari guru bernama kehidupan. Masing-masing memegang pedang sebagai alat perlindungan. Masing-masing mencoba bertarung di jalanan.

Begitu terus hingga mereka dewasa, begitu terus sampai tiba saatnya bagi mereka untuk berpisah.

.

.

.

Bucky tak lagi bersama Steve. Bucky menjadi ksatria di salah satu kerajaan. Tidak ada yang meragukan kekuatannya—sama sekali. Kali ini, ia berjalan dengan kepala terangkat, mendengarkan sanjungan-sanjungan yang lewat. Bocah lelaki yang menangis itu telah menjelma menjadi bintang di angkasa. Bersinar namun tak tergapai.

Tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa lebih bersinar dari Steve—

—yang akan berperang melawan dirinya dan kerajaannya beberapa minggu lagi.

.

.

.

“Angkat pedangmu, Buck.”

Perkataan Steve membuat Bucky sontak menaikkan alis. Kebingungan. Tapi pedang itu tetap diangkatnya dengan satu tangan. Matanya mencari mata Steve, bertanya.

“Oke. Sekarang maksudmu apa?”

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Bucky melihat api di mata Steve, sebuah api yang tidak pernah ia lihat padam. Sebuah nyala yang hendak melahap semuanya.

“Kita akan berpisah sebentar lagi. Kurasa tak ada salahnya kita berjanji sebelum bertemu lagi.”

Ah, ya. Perpisahan cepat atau lambat memang akan datang, hm? Bucky mengangguk mantap, matanya kemudian mengerling setelahnya.

“Steve, aku pikir sejak awal kita bertemu, kita sudah punya tujuan sama.”

Steve tahu maksud tersembunyi itu. Karena itu, ia menjawab, “Oke.”

Kedua pedang mereka kemudian bertemu, bersilang. Cara tiap ksatria untuk mengucapkan sumpah yang tak akan terlanggar hingga akhir hayat. Sumpah yang sakral, pelanggaran sedikit pun terhadapnya ialah cela yang teramat besar. Dosa yang ditanggung hingga akhir hayat.

“Aku, Steve Rogers, bersumpah untuk menghentikan perang.”

“Dan aku, Bucky Barnes, bersumpah untuk menghentikan perang.”

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan keduanya mengangguk dengan wajah penuh senyum.

.

.

.

Semua orang bersiap untuk perang. Istana gaduh dibuatnya. Prajurit-prajurit berkeliling, sementara Bucky termangu sendiri.

Tidak punya muka? Jelas. Apalah pencapaian Bucky jika dibandingkan dengan Steve—ksatria pemberani yang berhasil menakhlukan tiga kerajaan tetangga. Jika Bucky adalah bintang jingga, Steve adalah bintang biru berukuran lebih masif, berjarak lebih dekat, yang panas dan sinarnya tak lekang. Steve yang menyedot perhatian banyak orang. Steve yang menjadi momok di antara rekan-rekan ksatrianya. Sementara Bucky, siapalah Bucky? Bahkan ia tidak menyadari Steve sakit waktu itu, kan?

Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya resah.

Ia sampai sekarang belum berhasil menghentikan peperangan. Steve pun demikian. Namun, alih-alih menghentikan peperangan, yang mereka lakukan adalah menabuh gendang perang. Bukan menghentikan korban jiwa, pedang mereka memperbanyak jatuhnya korban jiwa.

Oh, apakah takdir menyuruhnya tertawa dalam tangisan? Apakah takdir tidak lelah mempermainkan mereka? Memutarbalikkan sebuah sumpah suci antara dua sahabat menjadi sebuah pagelaran tragedi antara dua insan. Menambahkan bumbu berupa ruwetnya jalinan perasaan di antara bidak kuda kedua pihak.

Bolehkah ia tertawa untuk takdirnya?

.

.

.

Adalah panggilan perang yang sudah dilambungkan. Adalah kedua kubu yang saling menyerbu dengan kalap—ada Steve dengan perjuangannya, ada Bucky dengan perjuangannya juga. Perang terakhir. Pertaruhan terakhir. Siapapun yang menang, akan menjadi penguasa tunggal. Siapapun yang menang akan mengakhiri perang. Kuda-kuda yang berderap, pedang-pedang yang terhunus tajam, berkilau ditimpa mentari yang menyemangati di atas.

Kedua pihak ingin menang.

Termasuk pula Steve dan Bucky yang berada di medan yang sama.

Ayunan kedua pedang mereka berdua beradu, berdesing. Netranya melihat sorot tegas yang terpancar kuat dari netra Steve—memang begitulah Steve, memang selalu begitu, Steve itu. Bucky memaklumi sejak mereka pertemu pertama kali.

Ya, ya.

Sumpah itu terlanggar. Tapi siapapun yang menang berarti menghentikan perang, bukan? Sedikit pengorbanan dapat memutus rantai ini selamanya.

Tragedi ini bukan yang kau inginkan, wahai takdir yang menyedihkan?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ ah, but i don't blame you; i'll never burn as brilliantly as you. it's only fair. ╗_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired from boukoku no nemesis that created from hitoshizuku.


	24. That I should be the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalian pernah dengar kabar tentang Barnes mansion? Bagi siapapun yang mengunjungi tempat tersebut akan kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak mereka kehendaki, begitu rumor yang beredar. Di balik angkernya gedung serta kuil yang konon dibangun karena meninggalnya salah satu Dewa paling berpengaruh di Jepang, tersimpan pula kisah tragis di baliknya. Jika ingin melihat lebih dekat maka siapkan adrenalin anda agar tidak terjadi hal yang celaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [That I should be the one.] — Ningie

Selamat datang di _Barnes mansion_.

Jika ingin melihat lebih dekat maka siapkan adrenalin anda agar tidak terjadi hal yang celaka.

Ya.

Dahulu kala _mansion_ tersebut menjadi tempat ritual bagi keluarga Barnes, namun di ritualnya yang terakhir—yang akhirnya diberhentikan, terjadi pembantaian yang memusnahkan keluarga itu sendiri. Dalam kasus pembantaian itu terdapat salah satu dewa dari “tiga anak suci” yang ikut terbunuh.

Banyak yang mengira hal tersebut terjadi karena kemurkaan Dewa, di sisi lain ada yang mengatakan jika kemusnahan keluarga Barnes hari itu karena seorang pembunuh bayaran dari rekan bisnisnya yang terkhianati.

Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab keluargaBarnes musnah pada hari itu. Kisah pembantaian itu sendiri hanya kisah yang menyebar dari mulut ke mulut tanpa bisa dipastikan kebenarannya.

Kisah ini bukanlah fiktif belaka yang biasa diperdengarkan untuk khalayak melainkan kisah nyata dimana fakta diubah menjadi dusta—kisah yang mereka tutup rapat untuk menggulingkan sejarah yang sebenarnya.

Untuk saat ini _Barnes mansion_ telah dijadikan salah satu objek wisata sejarah oleh pemerintah setempat. Meskipun dijadikan tempat wisata, hanya _mansion_ itu yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun. Kecuali bagi mereka yang punya nyali cukup tinggi.

Jadi, apa anda ingin tetap melanjutkan perjalanan menuju mansion tersebut?

Konon, siapapun yang mengunjungi tempat tersebut akan kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak mereka kehendaki.

Saya?

Ah, saya hanya pemandu wisata—sudah biasa bagi saya melakukan hal semacam ini. Lagipula saya sudah kehilangan banyak sesuatu yang berharga.

Lupakan hal itu.

Hmm..sepertinya anda berniat untuk mengunjungi _mansion_ tersebut.

Baiklah sambil melakukan perjalanan saya akan menceritakan kisah tragis di balik pembantaian tersebut.

Berkenankah anda mendengarnya?

 

…

_The Strangling Ritual._

Ya.

Sebuah ritual yang dijalankan oleh keluarga konglomerat bernama Barnes,Keluarga yang menguasai seluruh potensi desa di perbatasan ibu kota.Tujuan ritual ini sendiri untuk menghindari keluarga Barnes dari karma buruk dan juga memakmurkan desa.

Konon, para leluhur keluarga tersebut adalah pengikut iblis _._ Ritual ini sendiri dilaksanakan selama 50 tahun sekali.Dalam kurun waktu 15 tahun sebelum tahun ke 50, biasanya akan dipilih seorang bayi laki-laki dari keluarga Barnes yang selanjutnya akan dijadikan tumbal dalam ritual tersebut.

Jika seorang bayi laki-laki telah terpilih menjadi tumbal, maka ia harus diasingkan dari dunia luar—dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di _mansion_ yang berada di dalam hutan.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana ritual itu berjalan, karena prosesinya sendiri dilaksanakan secara tertutup.

Yang mereka tahu adalah saat musim panen tiba mereka akan mendapat panen besar, jika hal itu terjadi maka ritual telah berhasil dijalankan.

 

-o.O.o-

...

“Tsukuyomi!”

Teriakan dari wanita yang memiliki surai berwarna blonde itu berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran seorang pria yang memiliki surai dengan warna serupa. Sepertinya mereka bersaudara.

Pria yang bernama Tsukuyomi itu baru menyadari jika baju yang ia kenakan telah banyak bercak darah terlihat—bahkan cipratan darah memenuhi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia melihat kearah lantai dan mendapati sesosok wanita yang sudah bersimbah darah dengan keadaan tubuh yang tak lagi utuh.

Hal itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ia baru saja membunuh seseorang dengan sebilah pedang yang berada pada tangan kanannya.

Wanita bersurai kuning keemasan itu lantas langsung menarik tangan pemuda tersebut dan berlari keluar ruangan untuk meminta penjelasan.

..

“Apa yang kau lakukan!? Mengapa kau membunuh Ukemochi!?” Teriaknya seolah membelah angkasa.

Amaterasu.

Anak pertama sekaligus kakak tertua dari “tiga anak suci” yang dilahirkan dari sosok Dewi bernama Izanagi, salah satu Dewi pembentuk muka bumi.Tiga anak suci terlahir setelah Izanagi—mendiang ibu mereka mensucikan diri setelah perjalanannya dari neraka.

Amaterasu, Dewi matahari. Yang terlahir dari mata kanan.

Tsukuyomi, Dewa bulan. Yang terlahir dari mata kiri.

Susanoo. Dewa petir. Yang terlahir dari hidung.

Sementara Tsukuyomi yang merupakan anak kedua dari “tiga anak suci” itu hanya dapat menatap saudaranya kesal.

“MENGAPA KAU MALAH MEMBELA DEWI BRENGSEK ITU!! SUDAH JELAS JIKA DIA TELAH MEMPERMALUKAN SAUDARAMU SENDIRI!!” Balasnya tak kalah kencang.

Meskipun statusnya adalah anak tengah, hal itu tak lantas membuatnya bisa bersikap dewasa di usianya yang menginjak 20 tahun ini.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan telak dilancarkan Amaterasu terhadap saudara laki-lakinya.Sementara itu Tsukuyomi menatap Amaterasu tidak percaya. sepanjang ia hidup tidak pernah ada yang melakukan hal itu padanya, bahkan ibunya sekalipun.

“Kau kira hanya karena kita memiliki gelar “tiga anak suci” kau bebas untuk main hakim sendiri seperti itu?” ucap Amaterasu dingin.

Dan Tsukuyomi hanya bisa terdiam seraya mengelus permukaan pipi kirinya yang memerah.

“Kau tidak mengerti.”

“Kau yang tidak mengerti! Bukan hanya kau yang kesal dengan sikap Dewi itu Tsukuyomi. Jika dia mati bagaimana nasib manusia di bumi haah!? Kau sama saja membunuh ribuan orang yang tidak bersalah, dasar bodoh!”

Setelah mendengar perkataan Amaterasu barulah Tsukuyomi tersadar akibat dari perbuatannya. Dewi yang telah ia bunuh merupakan Dewi makanan yang mengurus bagian bahan pokok utama di bumi, seperti beras dan makanan pokok lainnya.

Terlebih lagi ia telah membunuh seorang wanita, dalam kamus hidupnya ia bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah melukai seorang wanita manapun.Rasa bersalahnya semakin terasa jika mengetahui fakta itu.

“Kurasa khayangan sudah menolakmu Tsukuyomi. Aku tidak akan sudi menemui seseorang yang telah merusak citra “tiga anak suci” hanya untuk alasan pribadi.”Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut muncul sebuah sinar menyilaukan yang membawa Tsukuyomi pergi menjauhi Amaterasu yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata dingin.

“TIDAK! JANGAN!!”

Sayangnya teriakan yang ditujukan untuk kakak perempuannya itu tidak akan pernah sampai. Amaterasu telah bersumpah tidak akan pernah menemui Tsukuyomi kembali.

 

.

Semenjak saat itu semua kitab dalam agama Shinto memberitakan jika Tsukuyomi menghilang, ada beberapa versi yang mengatakan jika dirinya kabur dari khayangan, ada pula yang mengatakan jika Tsukuyomi sebenarnya tetap di khayangan tapi kehadirannya tidak berperan terlalu penting seperti dua anak suci lainnya.

Namun, hal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah ia dilempar ke bumi oleh kakak perempuannya sendiri.

Sebelum berpisah dengan Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu berjanji tidak akan pernah menemuinya. Hal itu lah yang menyebabkan matahari dan bulan tidak pernah bertemu sampai saat ini.

 

…

Diantara heningnya malam, suara senandung yang berakhir isakan selalu terdengar dari _mansion_ tempat pemuda itu tinggal.

Ya.

Pemuda itu seringkali bersenandung kecil untuk memecah heningnya malam ataupun mengusir rasa bosan—tak lama setelahnya menangis tatkala merasa kesepian.Sudah 15 tahun ia diasingkan dari desa.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky, begitu panggilan akrabnya, adalah bocah laki-laki yang akan dijadikan tumbal selanjutnya untuk keluarga dan desa.

‘Jika hidupku akan dihabiskan untuk menunggu kematian yang sudah direncakan, lalu untuk apa aku hidup?’ Seringkali ia berpikir seperti itu namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Saat umurnya menginjak 13 tahun, tidak ada lagi orang yang diperbolehkan untuk menemui ataupun mengurusnya—termasuk orang tuanya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja suara dentuman keras terdengar tidak jauh dari _mansion_ tempat pemuda itu tinggal,

“Suara apa itu!?”

Karena penasaran iaberniat untuk mendekati asal dentuman keras itu. Dengan mengambil lampu badai disertai keberanian diri, segera pemuda berambut cokelat itu menelusuri hutan yang gelap sendirian.

..

Setelah berjalan agak lama terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang terduduk sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena posisi pemuda itu membelakangi dirinya.

“SIAPA DISANA!?” Teriaknya lantang.

Sementara sosok itu hanya bersikap tidak peduli, karena penasaran Bucky menghampirinya tanpa peduli resiko yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Baru saja ia ingin menyentuh pundak pemuda itu. Secara mendadak pemuda itu langsung menolehkan pandangannya menatap pria itu. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya menatap sih.

Tanpa sadar ia tidak bisa berkata apapun saat melihat pemuda tersebut. Tidak ada yang aneh dari pemuda itu.

Kaki masih menapak.

Kedua tangannya pun masih ada.

.

.

.

Namun—wajahnya rata.

.

.

.

“Kau lihat ya..”

.

.

.

“UWAAAAAAAA!!!!”

 

.

Tanpa sadar kita sudah berada di tempat pertama kali sang Dewa bulan dan pria itu bertemu.

Kau lihat pohon yang banyak dikunjungi anak muda itu?

Pada saat pria itu berlari karena melihat Tsukuyomi yang bermuka rata, kakinya tersandung dan akhirnya ia terjatuh lalu pingsan. Hal itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi sang Dewa. Tanpa sadar ia telah jatuh hati pada pria itu.

Rumornya, jika seseorang yang belum memiliki pasangan berdo’a di bawah pohon itu, maka sebulan kemudian ia akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Namun sebaliknya, jika sepasang kekasih yang tidak sengaja melintas—bahkan bertatapan dengan pohon itu saja, berselang tiga hari kemudian hubungan mereka akan berakhir tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Itu semua masih rumor yang berkembang di masyarakat sih belum ada pembuktian akurat dari hal tersebut.

Hmm, sepertinya _mansion_ itu semakin terlihat.

Masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan?

 

..

Setelah siuman, pria itu kaget ketika mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut blonde di sebelahnya sedang tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Jika dilihat kembali dari rambut pemuda yang berada di sampingnya itu mirip dengan hantu muka rata yang ia temui semalam.

Karena takut ia segera berteriak dan hal itu sukses membangunkan si pemuda misterius. Saat sepasang mata berwarna biru kehijauan menatap langsung ke dalam kedua matanya, tanpa sadar hatinya berdesir.

Setelah dilanda syok yang agak lama, akhirnya pemuda berwajah  rupawan itu berkata bahwa ia seorang tukang sihir dan bisa merubah muka sesuka hati—saat mengatakannya ia sambil menunjukkan beberapa wajah seram di depan Bucky. Sontak Bucky kembali berteriak dan mendapat jitakan dari pemuda misterius tersebut.

Diketahui pemuda misterius adalah seorang pengelana dari desa lain bernama Steven Rogers. Yah itu hanya penyamarannya selama di bumi, mana mungkin jika ia mengaku bahwa dirinya seorang Dewa. Toh pria itu belum tentu percaya dengan omongannya.

.

“Rogers, Bisakah anda membantu disini?”

Sudah seminggu semenjak pertemuan mereka yang terkesan absurd, namun, kejadian tersebut malah membuat mereka semakin dekat. Bagi Bucky kedatangan Steve ke dalam _mansion_ itu merupakan pelipur lara yang tak ternilai harganya, dan bagi Steve sendiri kehadiran Bucky dapat melupakan sejenak rasa kesalnya terhadap para penghuni khayangan yang menolak eksistensinya.

“Oh ayolah tidak usah seformal itu, sepertinya perbedaan umur kita tidak terlalu jauh. Panggil Steve saja, Bucky.”

Sebelum dua minggu ritual itu dilakukan, akhirnya telah terungkap siapa namapria yang dijadikan tumbal tersebut.

Bucky Barnes.

Selama ini para warga hanya memanggilnya tuanBarnes—bahkan keluarga serta sanak saudaranya juga berucap demikian. Karena memang sejak awal identitas pemuda berambut cokelat itu harus dirahasiakan dan ditutupi dari dunia luar.

“Tapi..tidak sopan jika saya memanggil langsung nama panggilan anda.” Tsukuyomi—yang sekarang bernama Steve hanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bosan.

.

.

.

“Jika mengingat pertemuan pertama kita kukira kau itu seorang pemburu hantu.”

“Jangan berkata seperti itu Steve!” Perkataan Steve yang sedikit bernada serius itu membuat rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi Bucky.

Siapa yang tidak ingat jika pertemuan mereka itu adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Sementara itu Steve hanya bisa tertawa ketika melihat Buckymemukulnya pelan.

Diantara mereka tidak ada yang sadar jika perasaan yang bernama “Cinta” mulai muncul. Mungkin hanya di benak Bucky saja, tapi ada satu fakta yang tidak pernah ia tahu.

Sejak awal pertemuan mereka Steven Rogers telah menaruh perasaan khusus pada pemuda itu.

-o.O.o-

…

Tidak terasa dua hari terhitung sebelum hari eksekusi dimulai, hal itu membuat Bucky yang awalnya pasrah dan merasa nyawanya tidak berharga seketika menjadi takut.

Perlahan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

“Buck!?” Steve menghampirinya saat melihat pria berambut cokelat itu tiba-tiba menangis. Sedetik kemudian Bucky langsung memeluknya.

“Steve!..Steve!” Di dalam tangisnya pria itu meneriakkan namaSteve berkali-kali. Sudah banyak laki-laki maupun wanita yang jatuh kepelukannya selama ia masih menjabat sebagai Dewa, namun tidak ada kasus dimana seorang lelaki yang berani memeluknya terlebih dulu.

Kontan hal itu membuat Steve salah tingkah.

“E-Eh Bucky ada apa? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba—“

Sebelum Steve menyelesaikan perkataannya, Bucky lebih dulu mengeratkan pelukannya—yang artinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain menenangkannya terlebih dahulu.

..

Setelah berhasil tenang, akhirnya Bucky menceritakan semua rahasia yang ia pendam. Steve sama sekali tidak percaya jika orang-orang di dunia ini  masih percaya akan ritual untuk mengusir karma semacam itu.

Marah pun percuma, dia bagian dari salah satu Dewa dan dia paham betul bagaimana para Dewa yang haus akan popularitas menyuruh melakukan berbagai macam ritual untuk menyembahnya. Dan Steve tidak tahu Dewa macam apa yang menyuruh keluarga Barnes dan warga desa di tempat Bucky tinggal untuk melakukan ritual semacam itu.

“Kita pergi dari sini.”

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut secercah harapan muncul dari iris pria berambut cokelat itu. Ia berharap Tuhan benar-benar telah mendengar segala do’anya setiap malam agar ritual itu tidak terjadi padanya.

 

.

Dua hari sebelum ritual dimulai Bucky dan Tsukuyomi pergi dari _mansion_ tersebut. Meskipun Bucky telah memberitahu semua rahasianya, Tsukuyomi sama sekali tidak berniat membeberkan jika dirinya adalah seorang Dewa dan bagian dari ‘tiga anak suci’.

Sebelum ke mansion itu mungkin ada baiknya kita mengunjungi kuil kecil disana terlebih dahulu.

Kuil itu dibangun setelah kematian Tsukuyomi pada insiden pembantaian terakhir itu.

Tempat itu sudah lama kosong, dan hanya dijadikan objek wisata bagi mereka yang tidak punya cukup adrenalin mengunjungi _mansion_ yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

 

..

Bucky percaya jika Steve adalah orang yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari semua ritual ini.

Orang-orang suci yang mengatasnamakan Tuhan itu tidak akan pernah mengerti jika berada di posisinya.

Semilir angin yang berhembus seiring dengan pergerakan mereka keluar dari hutan membuat perasaan Bucky semakin campur aduk.

Senang, sedih, dan juga takut.

Bagaimana jika mereka tertangkap?

Bagaimana jika Steve ikut mati bersamanya?

Bucky sadar, jika mereka sejak awal tidak bisa bersama. Baginya Steve Rogers adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Karena itu, ia ingin Steve tetap hidup dan tidak terseret kasus ini.

.

.

“Steve aku mencintaimu.”

Pemuda itu segera menghentikan pergerakannya dan menengok ke arah pria yang notabene lebih pendek darinya.

Steve dengan mudah menebak jalan pikiran pria itu hanya dari ekspresi wajah. “Jika ingin mengatakan hal seperti itu lebih baik ketika sudah aman.” Setelah itu Steve hendak menarik tangan Bucky untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kembali—namun ia segera menepisnya.

“Kau sama sekali tidakmengerti perasaanku?” Perlahan bulir air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, sementara Steve masih bersikap dingin. “Kita bisa membahas hal itu nanti, lebih baik keluar dari tempat ini sebelum ritual itu terjadi.”

‘Ritual huh?’

Satu tamparan segera ialancarkan ke pipi kanan Steve.

“KAU TIDAK MENGERTI SITUASINYA STEVE!” Setelah berucap demikian segera Bucky pergi meninggalkannya.

“Bucky!”

-o.O.o-

Dua puluh empat jam sebelum eksekusi dimulai dan Steve masih belum menemukan dimana Bucky berada. Apa memang ia harus menjawab pernyataan cinta Bucky hari itu?

“Sebenarnya yang tidak mengerti situasi itu siapa haah!?” Decaknya kesal.

Setelah mengelilingi hutan belantara yang tergolong sangat luas itu akhirnya ia sampai di mansion itu lagi.

“Tidak mungkin kan bila ia kembali ke _mansion_?”

Baru saja Steve melangkahkan kaki menuju _mansion_ itu, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tangisan yang diyakini berasal dariBucky. Memangnya siapa lagi yang tinggal di hutan belantara ini selain mereka berdua?

Dengan mengandalkan kekuatan Dewanya tidak sampai lima detik berselang ia telah menemukan Bucky yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut yang ia lipat.

“Ketemu.”

Bucky yang melihat Steve melayang pun segera berteriak kencang.

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

“…kenapa kau hobi sekali berteriak sih.” Rona merah tercetak jelas di wajah Steve seiring mengatakan hal itu. Perlu dicatat itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

“Mengapa kau bisa terbang seperti itu!? J-Jadi kau benar-benar seorang tukang sihir?” Ucap Bucky terbata-bata.

“Dewa.”

“Haah?”

“Terserah kau mau mepercayainya atau tidak, aku seorang Dewa.”

Satu detik

Dua detik

“Kau serius?”

“Hmm.”

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Saat detik kelima Bucky tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. Sungguh Steve sangat pintar untuk menghibur seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menemui ajalnya.

“Aku serius.”

Bucky segera menghentikan tawanya dan menatap ke arahSteve yang sedang menatapnya intens.

“Kau tahu legenda ‘tiga anak suci’? Diantara mereka itu terdapat namaku.”

“Susanoo?” Ucap Bucky yang lebih ke arah pertanyaan.

Steve seketika murung dan bergumam “Ternyata adikku lebih terkenal ya…” Melihat ekspresi Steve berarti tebakannya salah.

“Kalau begitu..”Steve berharap jika nama yang keluar dari bibir Bucky bukanlah nama kakak perempuannya.

“Tsukuyomi.” Seulas senyum tipis tercetak di wajah rupawannya ketika mendengar pria itu memanggil namanya.

“Tepat.”

 

.

Malam itu giliran Steve yang menceritakan seluruh rahasianya kepada Bucky. Tabu hukumnya jika seorang Dewa memberitahu identitas aslinya kepada manusia. Tapi sepertinya hatinya telah terikat oleh pria itu.

Meskipun telah mengetahui identitas aslinya, sang Dewa bulan itu meminta agar Bucky tetap memanggilnya dengan namaSteve.

Hari itu Steve menyatakan perasaannya,lebih tepatnya, menjawab pernyataan cinta Bucky yang terlambat sehari. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa telah tertarik dengan pesona pria itu sejak awal bertemu.

Di satu sisi Bucky bahagia mengetahui hal itu dan di sisi lain ia sedih karena malam itu adalah waktu terakhir kali mereka bersama.

Terlebih ia takut jika nyawa Steve juga diincar jika ia berusaha melindunginya. Sepanjang malam Steve memeluk Bucky dan berusaha meyakinkannya jika ia dan dirinya masih bisa melihat mentari yang terbit lusa nanti.

.

.

.

Mentari telah beranjak dari peraduannya, Hari yang dinanti akhirnya tiba.

 _The Strangling Ritual_ akan segera dimulai.

 

.

.

_“Selamat datang di Barnes mansion,Mr.Rumlow.”_

_._

_._

Sontak pria berambut hitam yang diajak mengunjungi _mansion_ itu kaget saat pemandu wisata tersebut seketika melayang dan seketika wujudnya berubah.

“K-Kau!”

“Maaf ya semua cerita itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, mana mungkin Dewa jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia.” Pemandu wisata itu seketika mengganti bajunya menjadi gaya kimono pada zaman dahulu.

Saat ia hendak meminta tolong, seketika area di sekitar _mansion_ tersebut yang tadinya ramai seketika sepi—seolah semua dibuat menghilang.

“Mari kita main tebak-tebakan Rumlow,”

Entah dari mana datangnya, terlihat beberapa kuda datang dari belakang gubuk tua itu. Lalu pemuda yang bernama Aomine itu tanpa sadar sudah terikat tangan, kaki, serta lehernya pada beberapa kuda yang terhubung oleh kereta yang diduduki oleh _tour guide_ tersebut.

“Menurutmu siapa yang mati dan yang selamat pada saat ritual itu berlangsung?”

Bukannya menjawab pria bernama Rumlow itu terus menerus berteriak meminta tolong di tengah hutan belantara. “Jika kau benar menjawab pertanyaanku, kau bebas.”

Setelah pemandu wisata itu mengatakan demikian Rumlow seketika berhenti berteriak dan berusaha mengontrol napasnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria dengan balutan kimono di ujung sana.

“Yang selamat.. Tsukuyomi, Yang mati.. Bucky?”

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

“Steve memberiku hidup.”

 _The Strangling Ritual_ akan segera dimulai.

.

.

Ritual yang diadakan oleh keluarga Barnes tidak sepenuhnya berakhir, mereka akan tetap memilih tumbal setiap 50 tahun sekali dan itu tidak harus dari klan Barnes maupun seorang anak laki-laki.

Ia menatap Rumlow yang meronta kesakitan saat dirinya telah terseret kuda—seperti namanya _The Strangling Ritual_ adalah ritual dimana korban akan diikat leher serta tangan dan kakinya kemudian diseret oleh kuda ataupun sapi.

Tercekik hingga mati.

..

“Ia membiarkanku hidup dalam keabadian. Untuk apa aku hidup jika mereka mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagiku?”

Pemuda itu mempecut kuda tersebut agar berlari semakin kencang—teriakan Rumlow semakin keras saat bagian belakangnya tubuhnya bergesekan dengan tanah berkerikil tajam. “Ia mewariskan kekuatannya padaku, kehidupan abadinya padaku, dan aku memanfaatkannya untuk melanjutkan tradisi busuk ini.”

Seiring dengan itu ikatan pada lehernya dirasa semakin kencang, hingga membuatnya tak mampu lagi bersuara.

“Konon, siapapun yang mengunjungi tempat tersebut akan kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak mereka kehendaki, begitu rumor yang beredar.“

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga Rumlow berhenti bersuara dan meregang nyawa. Pria berambut cokelat itu hanya bisa menatap pria malang itu tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

_“Jika itu nyawamu apa kau masih berani melangkah kemari?’_

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**_╚ that I should be the one╗_ **


	25. To chase you accross ten, twenty five, a hundred lifetimes, until I find the one where you'll return to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika Bucky bangun dari tidur panjangnya di cryotube Wakanda, Steve adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [To chase you accross ten, twenty five, a hundred lifetimes, until I find the one where you'll return to me.] — yucc

Bucky membuka mata setelah tidur yang panjang di _cryotube_ Wakanda. Ia merasa bermimpi tanpa putus-putus. Suatu kali ia melihat dirinya adalah perempuan dan berciuman dengan Steve, di kali lain ia dan Steve dalam wujud perempuan berlari-lari menghindari kejaran zombi. Bucky tahu ia banyak bermimpi selama masa "hibernasinya", tapi ia tidak dapat mengingat semuanya. Begitu ia bangun, semua mimpinya serasa menguap begitu saja. Bucky yakin beberapa menit kemudian, sisa mimpi yang masih ia ingat pun akan ikut mengabur.

Bucky mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping. Senyuman lebar dari Steve adalah yang pertama menyambutnya.

Setelah minum untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya, Bucky duduk di samping Steve. Ia membalas senyum Steve yang tak kunjung pudar sejak ia keluar dari _cryotube_.

"Hei, Steve," ujar Bucky.

"Ya?"

Bucky menepuk pundak Steve seperti yang pernah Steve lakukan sebelum mereka mulai melawan Tony Stark.

 

" _I'm with you 'till the end of the line, pal_ ," katanya.

* * *

.

 .

.

**_╚ to chase you accross ten, twenty five, a hundred lifetimes, until I find the one where you'll return to me. ╗_ **

* * *

 

»»» **end.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fINISSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BANZAAAIII!!!!!
> 
> terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya haturkan pada seluruh penulis antologi stucky 25 lives. jujur saja, ini adalah proyek ambisius saya yang pertama dan terwujudkan :"""") sebuah proyek yang dimulai oktober 2016 dan setelah berbulan-bulan kejar-kejaran sama deadline, beres juga. meski mabok bikin 9 (hmm 11 deh) cerita, saya puas banget :") dah abis ini mabok stucky dah loool
> 
> maaf kalau yucchi selama penyelenggaraan proyek ada salah-salah kata. maaf kalau ada perbuatan yucchi yang kurang berkenan di hati para penulis antologi. sekali lagi, yucchi berterima kasih atas partisipasi kalian semua. tanpa kalian, proyek ini ngga akan pernah terwujud. muah! muAHHH!! :**********
> 
> untuk pembaca, selamat! anda telah menyelesaikan perjalanan membaca hampir 40k kata isinya stucky stucky stucky dan stucky. semoga kalian semua puas, ya! :") sangat diharapkan komentar kalian (yang ikut nulis juga boleh ikutan komen di karya penulis lainnya /yha) :") karena kami menulis untuk diri sendiri dan juga anda sekalian para pembaca. 
> 
> sekali lagi, terima kasih!!!
> 
> .
> 
> dengan penuh cinta,  
> Pasukan Stucky Berani Maju Sampai Akhir

**Author's Note:**

> ['till the end of 25 lives memenangkan Best Alternate Univers MC dan Best Science Fiction MC di IFA 2017. Para author yang ikut berkarya dalam antologi ini juga memenangkan Best Collaboration di IFA 2017. terima kasih atas dukungannya! :)]


End file.
